Seis viernes de luna
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: En cinco semanas, seis viernes, seis lunas, su alma se había ido debilitando poco a poco. Su corazón se había derretido. Y culpaba de todo ello a la noche, a Ino y a la problemática luna. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Primera luna

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

1/22 --Número de capítulo en relación al total.

¡Hola! Acá estoy yo de nuevo con una **nueva historia** que ya había prometido.Para los que ya leyeron alguno de mis fis lo saben y para los que no se los digo: **Yo actualizo todas las noches obligadamente** porque como a mi no me gusta esperar para continuar leyendo una historia. Pienso que no quiero que otros tengan que esperar por la mía. Así que eso **es una promesa** que cumplo. Desde ya quiero agradecerles por molestarse y leer mi humilde historia y agradecería de todo corazón que me hicieran llegar sus opiniones porque las valoro muchísimo. Espero que les guste ¡Y muchos saluditos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

I

"Primera luna"

(Acerca de la noche y sus avatares)

Era aquel momento particular de la incansable rutina, aquella calma y dulce rendición al constante apuro del día. Donde el calor del siempre constante y en movimiento mundo puede apagarse. La noche tan serena, tan silente que parece capaz de detener el tiempo en el oscuro firmamento y retenerlo allí por algunas efímeras horas sólo para concederle a aquellos que contemplan las estrellas desde abajo un respiro. Respiro que difícilmente encontrarían en el ajetreado ritmo del día.

Para algunos este es el momento más solitario; donde se encuentran en silencio frente a sí mismos y donde tienen que enfrentar la verdad de la vida que llevan durante el día. Para algunos la noche es momento de arrepentimientos, lamentos y errantes gritos de melancolía en la oscuridad.

Para otros, la noche es el dulce placer, el más deleitoso escape a la locura que el mundo los hace cargar con cada día que pasa. Es ese momento único donde el tiempo parece detenerse, donde las cadenas de la rutina se rompen y cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera hacer. Donde todo parece posible.

Hay quienes se quedan adentro, refugiados al calor del hogar. Disfrutando del descanso que les propone la oscuridad, permitiendo a su cuerpo recuperar la esencia que lo mantiene vivo y que se pierde constantemente bajo el calor del sol. En el actuar, en el vivir.

Hay también quienes aprovechan esas fugaces horas para salir en busca de oportunidades, en busca de la felicidad, del placer, del amor. De aquello que la tranquilidad del día no puede otorgarles; un instante con amantes, un momento con amigos, un escape a la tortuosa realidad.

Aún en los distintos momentos de la noche, aún en las distintas facetas de la luna. Sin importar de quien se trate, sin importar la fecha y el lugar. La compañía o la soledad. Hay algo de lo que no puede dudarse, y es de la esencia de la noche; que es capaz de derretir hasta el alma más fría, capaz de ablandar los corazones más turbulentos, capaz de poner a flor de piel hasta los sentimientos más secretos. Todos, sin excepción, somos alguna vez víctimas del efecto de la noche. Que te hace actuar por impulso, que te hace cometer errores, que te da el coraje para hacer cosas que uno jamás se animaría. Ni se imaginaría hacer, todos.

Pero Shikamaru era del tipo de los que prefería permanecer en la comodidad de su casa. Aprovechando su tiempo de libertad, en dormir. Aquel merecido descanso que añoraba tras un largo día shinobi. No, su vida no era fácil, siempre caminando en la frágil cornisa entre la vida y la muerte. Conciente de que cualquier día podía ser el último, el último en vivir, el último junto a sus amigos. Aquello lo sofocaba, por eso era que Shikamaru disfrutaba del dormir. Y era por esa misma razón que odiaba ver su sueño interrumpido. Necesitaba de ese tiempo para él, pero a veces, la vida tiene otros planes.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró en el vasto silencio que era su habitación. En su cabeza resonaba un extraño tintineo, como el vibrar de una campanilla, muy cerca de él. Intentó hacer caso omiso, pero el sonido era muy fuerte. Entonces decidió abrir los ojos. Miró hacia la ventana junto a él, en su mirada se entremezclaban los furtivos rayos de luna que iluminaban tenuemente el cuarto. Delgadas hebras de luz platinada se fusionaban con el intenso color chocolate de los ojos de Shikamaru, espabilándolo. Miró a su lado, hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama; el teléfono sonaba. Entonces bufó molesto ¿Quién podría llamarlo a tan altas horas de la noche?—. ¿Hola? —respondió, una voz lejana se oyó desde el otro lado del tubo, pudo reconocer la misteriosa voz como femenina pero no pudo descifrar de quien se trataba. Fuera quien fuera, parecía alterada.

—¡¿Shikamaru?!

Aún permanecía medio despierto, medio dormido. No tenía idea de si aquello era un sueño o la simple y llana realidad. Entonces la voz volvió a hablar y la reconoció al instante, dejando poco a poco el estado de trance soñoliento en el que se encontraba.

—¿Sakura? —miró el reloj, realmente era tarde—. ¡Sakura son las 4:30 de la madrugada ¿Qué sucede? —aún su voz sonaba áspera por el brusco despertar del largo descanso. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el porque de la llamada de la pelirrosa.

—Es Ino —explicó la chica preocupada, apenas si podía oírla por el bullicio que parecía haber donde la muchacha se encontraba.

—¿Ino? —preguntó algo confundido—. ¿Qué sucede con ella? —más y más voces se oían desde el teléfono silenciando por completo la voz de la chica—. ¿Sakura? No puedo oírte ¿Dónde estás? —el murmullo se oía cada vez más fuerte, pronto se detuvo—. ¿Sakura?

—¡Shikamaru! Lo siento, no podía oírte por la gente. Ya estoy afuera ¿Puedes oírme bien?

—Si —volvió a mirar el reloj, cada vez se hacía más tarde y realmente deseaba volver a dormir—. ¿Me dirás que sucede?

—Es Ino. Está completamente fuera de control, bebió demasiado y ahora está sobre una mesa, y lo peor es que está usando falda. Tengo miedo de que caiga y se haga daño Shikamaru. No quiere oírme y Naruto está también muy ebrio como para ayudarme.

—¿Y por qué me llamas a mi? Después de todo fue la torpeza de Ino la que la llevó a esa situación —respondió molesto, más por la idea del espectáculo que podría estar dando su amiga que por el hecho de que Sakura lo despertara.

—Lo sé. Pero sabes que a ti te escucha, te hace caso. No se que hacer ¡Ino cuidado! —se escuchó gritar a la pelirrosa—.

—¡¿Sakura?! ¿Ino está bien? —preguntó preocupado incorporándose y poco a poco deslizando sus piernas hacia uno de los lados de su cama.

—Sí, pero me preocupa ¡Bebió demasiado!

—Está bien, voy para allá —le respondió sosteniendo aún el teléfono con firmeza contra su oído mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a vestirse—. Dime ¿Dónde están? —preguntó abrochándose el pantalón, su torso aún desnudo y sus cabellos sueltos y enmarañados.

—En un Púb. No muy lejos de la entrada de la aldea, a unas cuadras de Ichiraku. "Kuroi" se llama el lugar ¡Apresúrate!

—Bien, espérame y trata de que a Ino no le pase nada mientras estoy en camino. En 10 minutos estoy ahí —colgó, rápidamente se puso la remera y salió en busca de su amiga. Tenía que apresurarse.

Bajó a paso acelerado las escaleras, cuidando a cada escalón de no caerse. Cuando finalmente llegó a la planta baja, tomó las llaves de su casa y salió a toda velocidad hacia el local en cuestión. En el camino no se cruzó con nadie, no era de extrañarse a esas horas. Aunque las calles de Konoha eran extremadamente bulliciosas durante el día, por la noche era raro ver gente paseando a la luz de la luna. Sólo el silencio y, de vez en cuando, algún que otro shinobi que regresaba tarde de una misión o sólo algunos cuantos jóvenes ebrios saliendo de los bares de Konoha. A veces no era extraño ver a Tsunade en algún que otro Púb. Bebiendo algo con Jiraiya, por los viejos tiempos. La verdad es que a Shikamaru nunca le había atraído ese tipo de vida. La noche no lo seducía de esas formas, él simplemente prefería dormir.

Luego de correr durante varias cuadras en línea recta, giró a la izquierda, dos cuadras más y luego a la derecha. Entonces vio el local a unos cuantos metros de la esquina, varias personas abarrotadas en la entrada intentando desesperadamente entrar.

Se apresuró y escabulléndose entre un grupo de chicos que ya se encontraba entrando al lugar lo logró. Finalmente estaba adentro, simplemente odiaba todo en aquel lugar. Las luces que lo cegaban, la música que bombeaba contra sus tímpanos ensordeciéndolo y la gente en estados deplorables, por el efecto del alcohol. Se preguntó si Ino estaría tan mal.

—¡¿Sakura?! —intentó gritar por sobre la multitud que se concentraba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña pista de baile, pero nadie le respondió. Unas cuantas kunoichi se le aproximaron pero Shikamaru las apartó, en respuesta algunas bufaron decepcionadas, pero nada importaba, tenía que encontrar a su amiga—. ¡¿Sakura?! —volvió a gritar una vez que pasó aquella tumultuosa área del lugar y de pronto alguien familiar le respondió.

—¿Shikamaru?

—¿Naruto? —el rubio realmente se veía mal, balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y se sostenía del hombro del Nara para no caerse—. ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde estás Sakura e Ino? Necesito que me lo digas —Naruto hipó y distraído señaló hacia unas cuantas mesas, cerca de los baños.

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó al pelirrosa al verlo acercarse. Él se acercó a toda velocidad, y entonces la vio. En el centro de todas las miradas, principalmente masculinas, bailando sobre una mesa.

—¡¿Ino?! —exclamó atónito, la chica movía sus caderas de un lado al otro, tenía su largo cabello dorado revuelto y agitaba una botella de sake en una de sus manos. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo— ¡Ino bájate de allí! —gritó molesto intentando captar la atención de la chica y evitando observar las miradas pervertidas que el resto de los hombres le dirigían a la chica. Más en particular observaban sus muslos, prácticamente desnudos—. ¡Demonios Ino!

—¿Shikamaru? —gritó la chica alegre notando la presencia de su amigo junto a la mesa—. ¡Viniste!

—Si, Ino. Ahora bájate de allí. Podrías caerte —e inmediatamente la observó tambalearse, su corazón se detuvo e instintivamente intentó agarrar la mano de ella. Pero Ino recuperó el equilibrio y se le escapó.

—¡No me caeré Shika! —algunos jóvenes a su alrededor reían mientras que algunas kunoichi la miraban con pena. Volvió a tambalearse y esta vez la atrapó, jalando hacia abajo.

—Ino ven aquí —Sakura miraba asustada, temía que su amiga se golpeara. La rubia aún cargaba la botella en su mano libre. Le dio un largo sorbo y de un salto se bajó.

—¡Oh! No eres nada divertido Shikamaru… —murmuró haciendo pucheros pero inmediatamente su mirada cambió e Ino sonrió. Aunque había algo extraño en sus ojos, un destello de malicia y voracidad. Se acercó a él a paso decidido, haciéndolo retroceder hasta quedar frente a ella sentado en una silla que había junto a la mesa.

—Ino ¿Qué…? —la chica volvió a sonreírle y tomó un gran sorbo de la botella, gotas de sake desperdiciado escapaban a sus labios y rodaban por su cuello hasta perderse en el escote—. ¡Deja eso! ¿No te parece que bebiste demasiado?

—Y a ti que te importa —murmuró algo molesta pero aún así acercándose más y más, se movía sensual en un constante vaivén de caderas.

Pero entonces Shikamaru se sorprendió y ante la mirada atónita de todos Ino se sentó sobre la falda de él, sus piernas separadas, una a cada lado de las de él. El moreno tragó saliva y entonces Ino lo besó. Impetuosamente, chocando bruscamente sus labios con los de él e introduciendo su lengua con desenfreno dentro de la boca del chico. En un descontrolado acto de desesperación y deseo. Abrazándose con fuerza al cuello de él, oprimiendo sus cuerpos.

Se sentía bien, la lengua de ella recorriendo libre su cavidad. Lo besos húmedos, la pasión del momento. Por un instante le correspondió pero luego se dio cuenta del error que aquello era y la apartó. Empujándola bruscamente la quito de encima de su regazo.

—¡Ino! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —le reprochó enfadado pero la rubia parecía ausente, su rostro pálido y su mirada opacada. De pronto dejó caer la botella— ¿Ino?


	2. Secretos en lo negro de la noche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

2/22

¡Hola! Acá estoy yo de regreso subiendo el último capítulo de "Sentimientos silentes" y y el segudo capítulo de este nuevo fic. La verdad es que cuando me conecté y vi tantos reviews no podía creerlo y la verdad es que me hizo muy feliz saber de ustedes y saber que les interesó mi nuevo fic. Por favor sigan mandándome sus opiniones. También quería agradecerles y es que no puedo creer que tantas personas se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y más aún firmarme así que por eso ¡Mil gracias! No quiero entretenerlos mucho más con mi bla bla sin sentido y los dejo con el segundo capítulo. Para que lo disfruten, espero que les guste... ¡Saluditos a todos! ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

II

"Secretos en lo negro de la noche"

—¡Ino! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —le reprochó enfadado pero la rubia parecía ausente, su rostro pálido y su mirada opacada. De pronto dejó caer la botella—. ¿Ino?

La contempló por unos segundos, como pudo debido a las luces del lugar. Se veía mal, se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Se aferró con más fuerzas frente a la nueva invasión de un mareo.

—¿Ino? —volvió a preguntar. Entonces ella habló.

—Shika, no me siento bien. No me… —otra vez se tambaleó y se aferró más a él para no caerse. Los hombres que antes la observaban deseosos ahora simplemente habían desaparecido.

—Claro que no —agregó él intentando calmar su tono para no sonar enfadado con ella, aunque realmente lo estaba sólo que no le parecía el momento para reprocharle—. Bebiste demasiado. Ven —le dijo pasando uno de los brazos de Ino por detrás de su cuello y luego tomándola por la cintura, con intenciones de ayudarla a caminar—. Vamos —se giró hacia la pelirrosa—. ¿Sakura vienes?

—¡¿Eh?! Sí, si claro. Pero… —se volteó a contemplar al rubio—. ¿Y Naruto?

—Yo puedo ayudarlos a llevarlo —se ofreció Kiba apareciendo repentinamente entre la multitud. Sakura se sorprendió, había olvidado que Kiba estaba con ellos. Y Shikamaru lo notó.

—¡Claro Kiba! Ven vamos.

Al pasar junto a ellos, ayudando a trasladar a Naruto el Inuzuka contempló detenidamente a la rubia. Realmente Ino parecía que había bebido demasiado porque apenas podía sostenerse cerca del Nara. Finalmente salieron del bar para sentir el frío aire de la noche acariciar sus rostros, en contraste con el calor que hacía en el interior aquello era realmente placentero.

—¡Vaya! Realmente está hecha un desastre —comentó ante la imagen de la kunoichi, Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada asesina en respuesta. Kiba retrocedió y cambió súbitamente el tema—. Así que ¿Ino te besó? —agregó en tono ameno recordando la escena con la que se había encontrado al regresar de la barra. Otra vez Shikamaru parecía molesto—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije esta vez? Es verdad.

—Seguramente mañana no lo recuerde —murmuró Shikamaru contemplando la luna, absorto completamente en sus pensamientos. Entonces se giró a sus amigos—. Y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se lo recuerde ¿Me entendieron? —la rubia dormitaba en el hombro del chico por lo que permanecía ajena a la conversación.

—¡¿Qué pero por qué?! —preguntó confundido el castaño. Aún cargaba con Naruto a cuestas, éste iba tambaleándose sin poder caminar en línea recta.

—¿Shikamaru? —murmuró la pelirrosa—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que sí! Fue sólo una tontería que hizo por estar ebria y no es justo que nosotros le recordemos su error. Una tontería… —repitió aunque esto último en un casi susurro que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche—. Además somos amigos desde que teníamos 12 años y no quiero que las cosas se pongan extrañas entre nosotros sólo por algo tan insignificante.

—¿Insignificante? —preguntó Sakura negando con la cabeza—. Shikamaru un beso no es algo insignificante —y en verdad no lo era, Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo con Sakura en eso, sin mencionar que aquel había sido su primer beso. Pero simplemente lo olvidaría—.

—Es lo mejor, déjalo así. Así que ya saben, no vayan a mencionárselo a Ino ¿Me oíste Naruto? —preguntó al rubio ebrio que ahora parecía estar intentando hacer un jutsu o algo por el estilo—. ¿Naruto? —el chico murmuró algunas palabras inentendibles más y luego volvió a intentar hacer sellos con las manos, obviamente sin éxito ya que ni siquiera podía poner sus manos juntas.

—No te preocupes —agregó Kiba aún meditando sobre el asunto—. No creo que lo recuerde mañana tampoco.

—Tienes razón —admitió el moreno contemplando la patética imagen que su amigo le profesaba. Aunque Ino no estaba mucho mejor, al menos ahora dormía y de vez en cuando murmuraba alguna que otra cosa sin sentido—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —preguntó inquiriendo a Sakura—. ¿No estabas tú con ella?

—Sí, pero de un momento al otro la perdí de vista y lo siguiente que vi fue a Ino sobre la mesa. No supe que hacer.

—Quizá tú también deberías dejar de beber. Es obvio que también estás algo ebria, quizá no como ellos dos —admitió refiriéndose a ambos rubios—. Pero ebria al fin.

—¡Oh! Vamos —respondió la chica sonriendo nerviosa—. No vas a darme un discurso moral ¿Verdad Shikamaru? Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—Y yo estaba durmiendo —refunfuñó en un tono algo gruñón—. Y tuve que venir a salvarla. En fin, olvídalo —realmente estaba molesto porque hubieran interrumpido su sueño.

Así continuaron caminando un largo rato, en el profundo silencio de la noche, bajo plateados haces de luz de luna. Sólo los ronquidos de un Naruto, ahora dormido, y los susurros sin sentido de Ino perturbaban la paz que la oscuridad propiciaba. Shikamaru disfrutaba el silencio, hasta que un asunto vino a su mente. Y no podía evitar sino preguntar.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? —respondió distraída la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué haremos con Ino? —el Nara tenía razón, ella no lo había pensado hasta que él lo sugirió.

—No puede ir a su casa, si sus padres la ven en este estado la castigarán de por vida —murmuró contemplativa—. Y si viene a mi casa seguramente mis padres llamaran a los de Ino al verla así, además también me castigarán a mi —aquello era verdad, aunque ya habían cumplido sus 18 años ambas kunoichi seguían viviendo bajo el cuidado de sus padres. Por ende debían atenerse a sus reglas, y tal comportamiento no estaba aceptado y mucho menos permitido—.

—Puede venir a mi casa —comentó el Nara al pasar, realmente no pensaba que aquello fuera buena idea pero si no había más remedio, entonces tendría que soportarlo.

—¿Y tus padres no llamarán a los de Ino? Digo, tengo entendido que sus padres son buenos amigos.

—Sí, pero ellos no están. Salieron en una misión, todos los viernes llevan medicina obtenida de los cuernos de los ciervos del clan hasta una aldea no muy lejos de aquí y no vuelven hasta el otro día al mediodía. Son órdenes de la Hokage.

—¿Y te dejan solo? —preguntó asombrado Kiba.

—Sí, antes cuando era más chico mi mamá se quedaba conmigo pero ahora que ya soy mayor se van ambos.

—Claro, no me sorprende —comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa—. Que confíen ciegamente en ti —el moreno la miró extrañado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que eres demasiado bueno Shikamaru —exclamó la chica, dándole a entender lo obvio de la cuestión—.

—¡Hmp! —respondió algo molesto, él no se veía así. Simplemente le parecía demasiado problemático hacer algo que pudiera provocar la ira de su madre (lo cual no era difícil).

Finalmente habían llegado y frente a ellos se encontraba la amplia casa de Shikamaru, completamente vacía, sin ninguna luz que indicara que alguien podría haber en el lugar. Aferró con más fuerzas a Ino y sacando con dificultad las llaves de su bolsillo abrió la puerta, con torpeza sirviéndose de su hombro para apartarla. Entonces se giró a Sakura, la pelirrosa simplemente lo contempló expectante.

—Sakura ¿Puedes ayudarme con Ino?

—¡Claro! —y sin decir más siguió al Nara que ahora la guiaba escaleras arriba. Pasaron un par de puertas cerradas y finalmente entraron en un cuarto, no muy amplio, de color azul cual tenía en medio una cama simple con las sábanas revueltas. Sakura supo, el cuarto de Shikamaru.

El muchacho depositó con delicadeza y una suavidad inimaginada el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama, luego se acercó a uno de sus cajones y sacó una vieja remera de color negro y se la entregó a la pelirrosa.

—Ponle esto. No puede dormir con esas ropas —murmuró desviando la mirada de la chica frente a él y del cuerpo sobre las sábanas—. Yo esperaré afuera.

Sakura lo miró enternecida, realmente Shikamaru era un caballero. Sabía que si se tratara de cualquier otro chico insistiría en desvestirla él mismo, pero no. Él no era así. Además de lo obvio del hecho de que Shikamaru sentía algo por su amiga (aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido directamente) y siempre la cuidaba, a pesar de que a veces Ino no lo notara.

—Bien —respondió con una sonrisa y cuando el moreno salió por la puerta ella se dispuso a cambiar a Ino. Finalmente y luego de luchar unos largos minutos con la inconsciencia de la rubia logró vestirla con la ropa que el chico le había entregado y la acostó en la cama. Cubriéndola lentamente con las sábanas. Entonces lo llamó y Shikamaru volvió a entrar.

—Gracias Sakura —susurró contemplando la pequeña figura de la rubia reposar plácidamente sobre las sábanas. La pelirrosa le hizo un despreocupado gesto con la mano y se fue seguida de Shikamaru quien tras cerrar la puerta le puso llave y volvió a su cuarto.

Se sentó junto a la cama, admirándola por unos segundos. Sus cabellos revueltos, sus párpados negros debido al maquillaje corrido y la boca levemente entreabierta. La chica volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaba él y entonces notó que unos ojos celestes lo observaban.

—Shika —murmuró intentando incorporarse—. Me siento mal Shika —explicó abrazando su vientre con ambos brazos—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—No, no Ino —dijo rápidamente ayudándola a salir de la cama y llevándola hacia el baño—. Aquí no —finalmente entraron al pequeño cuarto de azules, también de color azul, y ayudándola a arrodillarse frente al retrete le sostuvo el cabello en alto para que no se le ensuciara—. Aquí.

La muchacha se inclinó sobre la taza y con una última arcada devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago que cayó pesadamente sobre el agua. La muchacha lloriqueó y volvió a vomitar unas dos o tres veces más. Lágrimas caían débiles por sus orbes azulinas. Una náusea más la invadió pero esta vez nada salió.

—Lo siento Shika —sollozó avergonzada la muchacha—. No quería que me vieras así —una última arcada más y terminó finalmente de vomitar todo lo que había consumido el día anterior—. Lo siento —volvió a disculparse pero el chico simplemente tomó una toalla húmeda y limpió su rostro con suavidad, alrededor de su boca, el mentón y el rastro de agua salada que las lágrimas habían dejado. Luego le entregó un vaso de agua que la muchacha bebió nerviosa y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tranquila —miró el reloj, las 5:30—. Ven vamos a dormir.

Ella asintió y ayudándole a levantarse la guió nuevamente a la cama donde la chica se recostó sobre el lado izquierdo, haciendo lugar para su amigo. Ino se acurrucó, él se quitó la remera y también se escabulló entre las sábanas. Por un breve instante sus pieles rozaron pero Shikamaru lo ignoró. La kunoichi ya estaba otra vez dormida, el moreno simplemente la observó descansar. Recordó el incidente del beso pero una vez más se forzó a olvidarlo. Se acurrucó de espaldas a ella y finalmente él también cayó en un profundo sueño.


	3. Simplemente prohibido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

3/22

¡Hola a todos! Regresé con un nuevo cápítulo de "Seis viernes de luna". Quería decirles que no saben lo feliz que me puso ver la respuesta de ustedes con respecto a la historia. Nunca me imaginé tantos reviews y me encanta saber de ustedes. Por eso quería agradecerles las opiniones, y por hacerme llegar lo que pensaban. Prometí mucho ShikaIno y acá está. Este fic tiene muchos momentos de ellos y este es uno. Así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten (no quiero anticiparles más, no es mi estilo decir mucho; ni siquiera en títulos) Así que ya saben ¡Gracias! por alegrarme el día con sus comentarios y espero poder saber más de ustedes y de lo que piensan de la historia. Por favor no dejen de hacerlo. Y también ¡Gracias! por leer. Como prometí; el capítulo 3. Disfrútenlo ¡Saluditos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

III

"Simplemente prohibido"

Ahora la claridad empezaba a filtrarse por la pequeña ventana junto a su cama, colándose a través del frío cristal y dando al ambiente una cálida sensación de comodidad. Los delgados haces de luz se perdían entre los dorados cabellos de su compañera resaltando aún más el color oro de sus largas y suaves hebras. Shikamaru suspiró y lentamente abrió los ojos. Se encontraba recostado boca arriba, pero lo que más le extrañó fue la agradable sensación de calor sobre su costado izquierdo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Ino, la cual estaba recostada sobre él, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del muchacho y un brazo cruzado sobre él, abrazando la cintura de Shikamaru.

—Mmm —susurró el moreno aún contemplando a la chica descansar sobre él. Jamás había despertado de forma tan agradable, jamás se había sentido tan bien estar cerca de ella. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre pero lo ignoró. Sabía que no podía permitirse sentirse cómodo ante tal situación. Simplemente no estaba bien, ellos eran amigos. Nada más—. ¿Ino? —pero la muchacha aún dormía plácidamente.

Apartando el brazo de ella de su vientre se corrió lentamente, para no despertarla, hasta lograr salir por completo de la cama. Ino se giró molesta ante la falta del calor que antes había compartido pero no abrió los ojos. El chico suspiró relajado y volviendo a cubrirla con las sábanas salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco iba abriendo sus celestinos ojos, la luz le molestaba demasiado y haciéndose pantalla con la mano se incorporó. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, aún todo a su alrededor parecía girar sin control y la cabeza parecía a punto de estallarle. Miró a su alrededor, estaba aún tan adormecida que no lo reconoció.

—¿Eh? —gimió contemplando el cuarto en el que se encontraba. No recordaba haber llegado allí ¿Qué había sucedido? Examinó su cuerpo para notar que vestía una amplia remera de color negro, el intenso aroma masculino que emanaba de la tela llenó sus pulmones. Y entonces se asustó ¿Dónde estaban sus ropas? Se encontraban en una silla junto a ella, dobladas prolijamente—. ¿Dónde…?

Pero una áspera voz masculina la sacó de su estado de preocupación. Alguien entraba por la puerta. Cuando reconoció al muchacho frente a ella simplemente se relajó y débilmente le sonrió.

—Al fin despertaste —murmuró en tono de burla el moreno, sentándose junto a ella en la cama. Ino aún tenía sus piernas refugiadas bajo la calidez de las sábanas—. Toma —dijo extendiéndole una taza de humeante té—. Te hará bien al estómago, de seguro aún te sientes nauseabunda.

La chica extendió los brazos y tomó la taza caliente entre ambas manos, observando aún confundida la situación. Bebió un sorbo y sintió la cálida bebida descendiendo lentamente por su garganta, limpiando todo a su paso. Provocándole una agradable sensación de paz y bienestar.

—Gracias Shikamaru —susurró realmente agradecía, aún sentía aquella intensa puntada en la sien. La jaqueca que tenía la estaba enloqueciendo.

Y como si él fuera capaz de leerle la mente le dijo —Y toma esto —entre sus dedos una pequeña pastilla de color blanco—. Es para el dolor de cabeza, imagino que con todo lo que bebiste anoche debes tener resaca —Ino volvió a agradecerle pero se sorprendió de la seriedad del tono que ahora su amigo usaba.

—Shika ¿Tú dormiste conmigo? —preguntó curiosa la rubia. El moreno afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. La muchacha se sorprendió.

—Ino, no se porque me miras así. No es como si fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Lo hemos hecho decenas de veces durante las misiones.

—Tienes razón —admitió recordando con felicidad las misiones que juntos habían cumplido cuando aún eran el equipo 10. Cuando aún Asuma estaba con vida—. Siempre preferí dormir contigo —confesó la chica aún rememorando tiempos pasados—. Chouji no se quedaba quieto, nunca. Además murmuraba cosas inentendibles durante toda la noche e incluso en una de las misiones al país de la ola, me tiró de la cama —Shikamaru rió recordando el incidente. Realmente había sido gracioso, pero luego tuvieron que escuchar las quejas de Ino durante el resto del viaje. Y la rubia nunca más volvió a dormir con el Akimichi—. Me dolió ¿Sabes? —agregó molesta al ver que el moreno reía pero sólo hizo que riera con más fuerza—. Me rindo.

—Está bien. No me río más —respondió al ver a la chica enfadada. Realmente no quería provocar su ira.

—Shikamaru ¿Cómo llegué a tu casa? Digo, no recuerdo haberte visto anoche en el bar. A penas si tengo algunos momentos de la noche claros. El resto no puedo recordarlo —admitió la rubia. El corazón de Shikamaru se detuvo.

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Recuerdo haber estado divirtiéndome con Sakura y Kiba, la mayor parte de la noche. Y que bebí sake, luego el resto lo veo borroso.

El moreno suspiró, la chica no recordaba el beso que le había dado a su amigo. Por una parte se sentía aliviado porque de esa forma no tendría que enfrentar una situación problemática pero por otra se sentía decepcionado. Ino lo había besado por primera vez y ni siquiera lo recordaba, a decir verdad era algo frustrante.

Le sonrió, aunque tuvo que forzarlo para que el gesto pareciera sincero, aún así Ino no lo notó y simplemente le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estabas demasiado ebria y Sakura dijo que no podíamos llevarte a tu casa porque tus padres se enfadarían si te vieran en ese estado. Tampoco podíamos llevarte a la de ella porque sus padres llamarían a los tuyos y a ambas las castigarían y como mis padres no estaban decidimos traerte aquí —le explicó omitiendo el vergonzoso espectáculo que la chica había hecho durante la noche, no le parecía necesario mortificarla de aquella forma. También omitió la llamada de Sakura para que él fuera a buscarla, de todas formas Ino no preguntó. Entonces la rubia bajó la mirada a su cuerpo y observo extrañada sus ropas, una vez más. Shikamaru comprendió lo que debía estar pensando—. Y Sakura te cambió las ropas, no te preocupes —la muchacha respiró tranquila—. Dime ¿Y qué le dijeron a mis padres de que no iba a dormir a mi casa?

—Sakura dijo que les diría que irías a dormir a la casa de ella. Sé que mis padres no tendrían problemas en que te quedaras pero no creo que a tu padre le agradaría la idea de que te quedaras a dormir conmigo.

—Tienes razón. Dime Shika ¿Puedo bañarme aquí? No quiero regresar a mi casa con este aspecto.

—Si, claro. Sakura te dejó allí ropa para que te cambiaras —dijo señalando junto a la silla sobre la cual estaban las ropas que Ino había vestido durante la noche.

—Gracias —dijo y saliendo de un salto de la cama tomó las ropas y se dirigió por su cuenta hasta el baño.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y lentamente se quitó la remera, dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto, bajó por sus muslos la última prenda que la cubría y con cuidado de no tropezar se introdujo en la ducha cerrando la mampara a su paso. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se dejó mojar por las cálidas gotas de agua limpia que lavaban su cuerpo. Pronto el baño se llenó de vapor empañando cada una de las paredes del cuarto y los cristales del pequeño ventanal junto a la ducha. Ino se relajó, a decir verdad el baño estaba haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo. Era como si el calor del agua purificara su ser, librándola de todo malestar y dolor.

Tomó el cremoso jabón y empezó a deslizarlo suavemente por su piel, dejando un rastro de blanca espuma a su paso. Recorriendo cada recoveco, limpiando y atendiendo a cada curva. Su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura y cadera. Sus muslos, sus largas y delgadas piernas. Finalmente se enjuagó, para repetir una vez más el procedimiento. Ino era muy meticulosa en lo que refería a su higiene y estética personal.

El agua caía, sepultando el silencio en el constante golpeteo del agua contra el piso y el silente choque de las gotas contra su carne. El aroma y el vapor eran deliciosamente sofocantes.

—¿Ino? —oyó a Shikamaru llamarla del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Ino?

—Shikamaru ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la rubia aún delineando con el jabón la silueta de su propio cuerpo. La espuma descendía lentamente al ser lavada por el calor de las gotas de agua.

—Ino, no hay toallas. Te metiste tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de entregártelas.

—¡Oh! —de pronto se dio cuenta que el moreno tenía razón—. No hay problema pasa —dijo aún limpiando su cuerpo con meticulosa dedicación.

La perilla de la puerta giró y lentamente Shikamaru ingresó al baño. El vapor lo invadió al instante, humedeciéndolo por completo y mojando su cabello. Aún se sentía el ruido del agua caer.

Se acercó más a la ducha y con cautela dejó la pila de toallas junto al lavamanos. Pero entonces algo atrajo su atención, fue instantáneo y como si estuviera imantado a la imagen no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo intentó, sabía que estaba mal. Pero no pudo. La imagen que se vislumbraba a través de la mampara era sencillamente seductora.

Shikamaru no podía ver la desnudez de Ino, pero su figura le aparecía delineada perfectamente ante él. No vislumbraba los detalles pero podía ver su nívea piel a través del vapor y los movimientos de la rubia. Su corazón pareció detenerse, se sintió sofocar y supo esta vez que no se trataba del asfixiante vapor, sido de algo más. La chica continuó lavando su cuerpo y cuando las manos de ella se posaron en sus pechos y con suavidad empezó a masajearlos con intenciones de enjuagar todo resto de jabón en ella, Shikamaru se sintió desfallecer. Supo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al erotismo del momento y simplemente decidió que debía marcharse. Lo antes posible del lugar, antes de que Ino lo notara y creyera de él un pervertido. Aunque en aquellos momentos eso era exactamente lo que se sentía el Nara.

Quiso huir pero entonces una voz lo detuvo, Ino lo llamaba.

—¿Shika?

—¿Si? —balbuceó, en su voz se podía notar que estaba nervioso pero al parecer Ino no lo notó porque continuó hablando con tranquilidad. Confiada de que su amigo no podía verla detrás de la mampara, y aunque en verdad no podía la sola imagen de su silueta parecía cautivarlo a límites insospechados.

—¿Me trajiste las toallas? —Shikamaru quiso no mirar, pero su autocontrol falló y otra vez sus ojos contemplaban fascinados los movimientos de la rubia. Pero entonces se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que, ahora una de las manos de ella descendía lentamente por su vientre, hasta posarse en la cara interna del muslo. El cual comenzó a frotar fervientemente. Podía imaginarse el agua recorrerle el cuerpo deliciosamente. Tenía que salir de allí— ¿Shika? —volvió a preguntar insistente la rubia desde la ducha—. ¿Las toallas?

—¡Oh! Si, si están allí junto al lavamanos —habló apresurado, no quería que la rubia notara lo alterado que esta. Sin decir más salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Finalmente afuera suspiró aliviado, aunque la imagen aún danzaba provocativa en su imaginación. Fastidiado murmuró —¡Qué problemático!.

Al cabo de 15 minutos la muchacha había salido del baño completamente vestida con las ropas que habitualmente usaba. Su cabello enroscado en una gran toalla como intento de escurrir los excesos de agua de sus largas hebras doradas. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el exceso de calor y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Shikamaru ya había calmado sus instintos pero aún así no podía apartar de su memoria la erótica escena que su mejor amiga le había propiciado. Suspiró y la acompañó escaleras abajo.

Se despidieron y finalmente la chica se marchó dejando a un Shikamaru completamente alterado, solo.

Ino ya no estaba, pero en los recuerdos de él la rubia aún permanecía desnuda ante sus ojos. Maldijo e intentó ignorarlo, como todo lo anterior. Estaba mal, simplemente prohibido.


	4. Segunda luna

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto en lo más mínimo.**

4/22

¡Hola! Acá volví y otra vez me siento muy feliz de saber que les gustó el capítulo anterior y que se molestaron en dejarme tantos reviews. Saben cuanto me gusta saber de ustedes y sobre sus opiniones así que por favor sigan haciéndome llegar sus comentarios y no duden en criticar si es que lo sienten así. Todo sea por mejorar. Y no puedo estar más agradecida, por eso ¡Mil gracias! Por firmarme y por tomar parte de su preciado tiempo el leer mi humilde historia. ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Besitos y nos vemos! Espero que les guste este capítulo...

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

IV

"Segunda luna"

(Instintos más bajos, vicios más desagradables)

Una y otra vez repasaba las palabras en su cabeza, una y otra vez la voz de la pelirrosa resonaba en su conciencia. Giró su rostro hacia la mesita de noche junto a él, sobre ella había algunos pergaminos esparcidos, un kunai que solía tener por cualquier emergencia y un pequeño reloj. Miró la hora; las agujas marcaban las 3:15. Volvió a repasar lo que la kunoichi le había dicho, luego miró a través del cristal de la ventana junto a su cama. Una negra noche, apacible y silenciosa como solían serlo habitualmente en Konoha. Él se encontraba en su cama y sin embargo no podía conciliar el sueño. Shikamaru estaba intranquilo. Y todo era por culpa de Ino.

—Que problemático —murmuró rememorando la conversación que había entablado con Sakura la tarde anterior.

Había sido justo después de regresar de una agitada misión, la muchacha había comentado al pasar que ella e Ino irían esa noche al mismo púb que cada viernes visitaban junto con Naruto y Kiba. Luego se dirigió particularmente al Nara.

—Shikamaru ¿Tú vendrás? —preguntó curiosa aunque sabía que al chico no le atraían ese tipo de diversiones. Como previó, Shikamaru la miró aburrido.

—No me interesan ese tipo de cosas —dejó reposar sus brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Realmente no entiendo que es lo que tanto les atrae de salir a beber. La muchacha rió.

—Eres muy serio —a él no le pareció importar ¿Y qué si pensaban que él era aburrido? Después de todo él era él, no tenía que hacer lo que no quisiera—. Pero ¿Quién cuidará de Ino?

—Imagino que tú dado que eres su amiga —agregó rogando que la chica no sugiriera lo que él pensaba estaba insinuando.

—Ya sabes que Ino no me hace caso.

—Sólo quieres tomar Sakura —observó molesto.

—¿Y qué si quiero? —agregó ofendida—. Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme.

—No iré.

Pero ahora el arrepentimiento arremetía como inmensas olas sobre él ¿Y si su amiga estaba otra vez demasiado ebria como para tomar conciencia de sus actos? ¿Y si la muchacha se perdía camino a casa debido a la borrachera? No, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a Ino. Él era su amigo y por ende debía cuidarla.

Decidido, salió rápidamente de la cama y empezó a vestirse para una vez más dirigirse a "Kuroi". Maldijo, otro descanso interrumpido.

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo. Acortando por los techos de las casas, por pequeños recovecos de la ciudad que sólo él conocía.

Ahora la preocupación lo carcomía. Sabía que no era su obligación, sabía que no era asunto suyo pero simplemente no lo podía dejar ir. El pensamiento de la rubia descontrolada lo aterraba. Debía apresurarse.

Finalmente llegó, el lugar como siempre abarrotado de gente; empujándose para entrar, bebiendo a más no poder, bailando y de vez en cuando alguna que otra pareja oculta en un oscuro rincón. Suspiró, realmente odiaba aquel lugar y todo lo que el ambiente provocaba en las personas. Sacaba a relucir los instintos más bajos, ponía en evidencia los vicios más desagradables. Simplemente le fastidiaba, pero más aún que Ino estuviera allí y que fuera él quien tuviera que cuidar sus espaldas.

Miró alrededor, entonces la vio de espaldas hablando provocativamente con un chico, que al parecer no pertenecía a Konoha, lo supo por la banda en su frente. Aparentemente pertenecía a la aldea de la lluvia. Suspiró cansino, conocía esa actitud de Ino perfectamente ya que era así como solía actuar cuando Sasuke o Sai estaban cerca.

—¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que involucrarse en situaciones tan problemáticas? —murmuró indignado con su propia conducta y su absurdo instinto de protección hacia la rubia. Ahora que la veía con aquel muchacho sentía inmensos deseos de irse pero por alguna razón no podía.

Pasó con disimulo junto a ambos, camuflado entre la gente intentando captar algo de la conversación entre los jóvenes. Tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, tenía que estar seguro que Ino estaba sobria y completamente conciente de sus actos, entonces podría marcharse. Por que al fin y al cabo ¿Quién era él para inmiscuirse en la privacidad de Ino? Aún así algo le molestaba.

Se acercó más, sin dejarse ver. Fue entonces que notó que la rubia se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás y su voz parecía afectada por el efecto del sake, una vez más.

—¿No eres de aquí? —preguntó tontamente ella colocando su mano en la cadera. Shikamaru simplemente la observó.

—No, soy de la aldea de la lluvia —agregó el joven orgulloso señalando la banda en su frente. Era un muchacho bastante más alto que Ino, de unos 20 años, con cortos cabellos negros y contrastantes ojos azules.

—¡Ah! ¿Y cómo es allí?

—Mmm… —se encogió de hombros— Pues, llueve demasiado —Shikamaru seguía contemplando la superficial conversación que ambos tenían. Al parecer el chico con el que hablaba Ino no era muy inteligente dado que el comentario de la lluvia le parecía bastante redundante a Shikamaru. Negó con la cabeza y continuó atento a la conversación.

—Claro —respondió ella volviendo a reír de aquella forma que al Nara tanto le fastidiaba. Sabía que Ino sólo quería traer la atención del muchacho.

—¿Sabes? —caminó unos pasos quedando a sólo unos centímetros de la chica, Ino sonrió—. No conozco muy bien el lugar y estaba pensando si tú podrías acompañarme hasta el hotel. No quiero perderme. Y si quieres puedes quedarte a tomar algo en el cuarto conmigo —aquello era el límite. Obviamente Ino no estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para discernir entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Y aquella insinuación de aquel shinobi desconocido estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Shikamaru avanzó enfadado unos pasos, apartando algunas personas en el proceso, hasta donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes conversando. Tomó a la muchacha violentamente del brazo, jaló e inmediatamente la posicionó detrás de él. El Nara ahora estaba entre la rubia y el chico.

—Buen intento —gruñó fastidiado mirando fijo al rostro del joven, que ahora parecía decepcionado por la aparición de aquel hombre que acababa de arrebatarle a la rubia de sus garras—. Pero ella no va a ningún lado.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —cuestionó con agresividad el muchacho, sus intensos ojos azules fijados en los de Shikamaru.

—Quien va a evitar que Ino se valla con alguien como tú —agregó con cierto desdén y recelo, examinándolo de arriba abajo con un notorio gesto de asco pasmado en sus facciones.

—¡Bah! Como quieras —respondió finalmente dándose por vencido—. Ni siquiera vale la pena —y sin decir más se alejó dejando a un Shikamaru bastante molesto ante el último comentario. Pero simplemente lo ignoró.

—¡Shikamaru viniste! —exclamó la rubia felizmente abrazando con fuerzas al moreno pero él simplemente la apartó con cierta brusquedad—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ino ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? —bramó señalando en la dirección donde el chico con el que la rubia había estado conversando despareció—. ¿Quien sabe que podría haberte hecho si decidías acompañarlo?

—Nada —exclamó desentendida ella—. Shikamaru no exageres, sólo me preguntó si podía guiarlo —o era muy inocente o estaba muy ebria.

—Ino, créeme. Él no solo esperaba que lo acompañaras —Ino aún no parecía comprender y el hedor alcohol que emanaba de ella empezaba a asquear a Shikamaru—. Sino que te acostaras con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó alterada ante la explicación del moreno—. ¡Jamás haría algo así!

—En tu estado no importa si lo quieres o no. Él bien podría haberte forzado ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —exclamó haciéndola entrar en razón, pero ella no parecía hacerle demasiado caso.

—¡Yo me podría haber defendido! Después de todo soy una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja —agregó la rubia intentando salir bien parada de la discusión, pero los argumentos de Shikamaru eran más sólidos ¡Dios como odiaba que le diera discursos morales!

—Sí pero él también es un shinobi Ino —señaló el joven—. La diferencia es que él esta sobrio y tú ebria ¿Quién crees que ganaría? Además, es hombre.

—¡No me vengas con comentarios sexistas! —bramó molesta ella.

—Me refiero a que tiene más fuerza Ino y que si quisiera podría haber hecho lo que quisiera contigo. Mira que eres tonta —la chica lo miró indignada pero simplemente no respondido.

—Shika ¿Puedo ir a dormir a tú casa? —preguntó repentinamente cambiando el tono de voz a uno más suave y dulce y modificando su mueca en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! No, Ino olvídalo —respondió el joven negando fervientemente con la cabeza. Ya era demasiado problemático para él estar allí pero más lo era que la rubia quisiera irse otra vez a dormir con Shikamaru a su casa—. Claro que no.

—Oh —bufó con tristeza, aún la música resonaba con fuerza en aquel oscuro lugar—. Dale Shika, por favor —insistió, él volvió a negar—. Por favor, sabes que no puedo volver así a mi casa.

—Ino, no.

—Shika por favor —le suplicó aferrándose al muchacho con fuerzas. Realmente estaba tan ebria y desconcertada como la noche anterior.

—¿Y Sakura? —la cuestionó mirando a todos lados, sólo desconocidos a su alrededor. Algunas veces la gente pasaba junto a ellos forzándolos a pegar sus cuerpos.

—No lo sé, la perdí de vista hace un largo rato —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Naruto y Kiba estaban en una mesa bebiendo. Él la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él—. Ven vamos a buscarlos.

—¡Pero Shika! —se quejó en un tono algo caprichoso, al parecer aún insistía con su loca idea de irse a dormir a lo del Nara.

Finalmente llegaron a unas mesas donde se encontraban tanto Naruto como Kiba completamente borrachos y Sakura, junto a ellos, inconsciente. Realmente estaba indignado ¿Éstos se suponían eran los shinobi la Konoha? Aclaró su garganta atrayendo la atención de ambos. Tanto el rubio como el castaño se sorprendieron de ver al moreno de la mano con Ino, y empezaron a reír.

—¡Bien Shikamaru! —lo felicitó el Inuzuka y Naruto, junto a él, aplaudió—.

—No se que insinúan ambos pero están muy equivocados —la rubia simplemente no comprendía la conversación y Sakura no daba señales de despertar pronto.

—Shika ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Estoy cansada… —se quejó la rubia, al parecer no tenía más remedio. Maldijo, otra vez debería cargar con su amiga en aquel desagradable estado de borrachera.

—Bien ¡Vamos! —dijo él y despidiéndose de sus amigos emprendieron el camino hacia la salida. De vez en cuando esquivando gente, otras chocando a algunos para apartarlos de su camino. El calor que hacía dentro de aquel lugar era realmente infernal.

Finalmente salieron al exterior de la fría noche y el aire refrescante que impactaba contra sus rostros borró inmediatamente toda sensación de sofoco. Tenía que admitirlo, Ino parecía algo más conciente que la noche del viernes anterior. Pero aún así divagaba.

—Shika —volvió a hablar la muchacha aferrándose al brazo de Shikamaru, el muchacho descansaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Qué quieres Ino? —preguntó aún molesto. Todo de aquella noche había sido problemático, todo lo que se relacionaba a la rubia era problemático.

—Voy a dormir a tu casa ¿Cierto? —preguntó en cierto tono implorante. Shikamaru se giró a mirarla con cierto fastidio—. Por favor, no me dejes en mi casa así. Sabes como se pondrá mi papá.

—Eso es problema tuyo Ino —respondió tajante. Realmente lo que le molestaba era la conducta de ella. La chica entristeció de repente y el muchacho se arrepintió de haberle proferido palabras hirientes. Él no quería hacerla sentir mal, solo que tomara conciencia y dejara de beber—. Pero por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar —la muchacha gritó de alegría y se abrazó con más fuerzas a su amigo.

—¡Gracias Shikamaru!

—Realmente eres problemática, mujer! —la chica simplemente rió y continuó caminando junto a él.


	5. Mi primer beso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

5/22

¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo subiendo el capítulo cinco de la historia. Espero que hasta ahora vaya gustando. Bueno, primero que nada quería agradecerles a todos por los comentarios y los reviews dejados, me ayudan muchísimo. De verdad. Así que por favor si tienen alguna opinión o crítica no duden en hacérmela llegar. En serio que valoro muchisimo sus ideas. Así que gracias ¡Gracias! por firmarme y seguirme capítulo a capítulo. Y obvio también gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo y la molestia de leer. ¡Gracias! Bueno acá está el capítulo, no los entretengo más. Espero que les guste... ¡Besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

V

"Mi primer beso"

Finalmente había llegado a su casa, el camino había sido largo y lento principalmente porque Ino eventualmente se tambaleaba y desviaba del recorrido, un par de veces tropezaba pero sin caer y otras simplemente perdía el conocimiento, al menos por efímeros segundos.

—Ino, llegamos —murmuró a la chica que ahora dormitaba sobre su hombro aunque se mantenía de pié, en parte por el soporte que el cuerpo de Shikamaru le ofrecía y en parte por el agarre que el muchacho mantenía con ella para evitar que cayera. La rubia no reaccionó—. ¿Ino? Despierta —intentó sacudirla con suavidad pero ella aún descansaba plácidamente.

Ya cansado de intentar hacerla entrar en razón la tomó lentamente por la cintura y la recargó sobre su espalda, la cabeza de ella caía delicadamente sobre el hombro de él. Su cálida respiración chocaba contra su cuello. Ignorando la agradable sensación en su piel la tomó con firmeza y la cargó hasta el interior de su hogar, con cuidado de no dejarla caer cerró la puerta con llave y lentamente empezó a subir las escaleras. Escalón por escalón hasta finalmente volver a llegar a la entrada de su cuarto. La recostó sobre la cama y entonces notó un inconveniente que antes no había considerado; ésta vez Sakura no estaba allí para cambiarle las ropas a Ino. Tomó la remera que la última vez le había prestado y se acercó a la chica, pero simplemente no podía. Así que decidido despertarla, a como diera lugar.

—Ino, despierta —volvió a sacudirla, la muchacha murmuró algunas cosas incomprensibles y se giró quedando de espaldas a su amigo. Shikamaru bordeó la cama y volvió a intentarlo. Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo—. ¡Ino despierta por favor! —le imploró el moreno alzando la voz, esta vez sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Su cuerpo no parecía responderle, se sentía completamente adormecida y apenas si podía vislumbrar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Entre lo borroso de su mirada pudo identificar el cuarto en el que se encontraba y la figura junto a ella, pero simplemente no pudo responder. Estaba demasiado extenuada. Todo su cuerpo lánguido, como si no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para moverse. Y quizá en esos momentos no pudiera. Pero él seguía llamándola, y entonces ella reaccionó. Se incorporó con cuidado y sintió todo a su alrededor girar ante sus ojos, todo iba demasiado rápido y su estómago empezaba a agitarse y retorcerse.

—¿Shika? —preguntó intentando fingir sobriedad, obviamente sin poder lograrlo. Se sentía mal, se sentía mareada y todo le dolía, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le pesaba.

—Ino ¿Puedes cambiarte de ropas tú sola? —preguntó el chico preocupado, rogando obtener en respuesta de ella un sí. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie sus piernas le fallaron y otra vez cayó—. ¿Segura?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó y en un rápido arrebato le arrancó la prenda de las manos. El muchacho bufó indignado ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba de beber y les ahorraba a ambos todos aquellos problemas?

—Bien, esperaré afuera —la chica asintió y Shikamaru desapareció tras la entrada de la habitación.

Ella se quitó rápidamente las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y se puso, como pudo, la amplia remera que su amigo le había prestado. Luego se acercó con cuidado al espejo y contempló detalladamente su reflejo. La prenda le quedaba grande auque se podía ver su silueta sensualmente insinuada detrás de la tela, y le cubría hasta diez centímetros debajo de la cola descubriendo sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Realmente le gustaba verse así, la hacía sentirse provocativa. Entonces lo oyó golpear la puerta.

—Pasa —respondió sentándose nuevamente en la cama. La puerta se abrió y una vez más Shikamaru se encontraba en la habitación con ella—. Gracias Shika —le dijo, el muchacho se sorprendió— por permitirme quedarme aquí contigo. Otra vez me salvaste, eres un buen amigo.

Él se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, la muchacha mostraba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y parecía estar en sus escasos momentos de aparente sobriedad. Entonces se quitó la remera y se acomodó en la cama, la chica lo miraba extrañada.

—¿Ya vamos a dormir? —preguntó haciendo pucheros, el chico la miró indignado. Quería descansar, pero obviamente la rubia parecía tener otros planes.

—Ino, son las 5 de la madrugada —rápidamente se fijó en el reloj para confirmar su afirmación y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga que lo miraba decepcionada—. ¿Qué quieres hacer sino dormir?

—No lo sé ¿Hablar? —preguntó esperanzada—. Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempos juntos Shika, hace mucho también desde la última vez que tuvimos una misión juntos, los tres como el equipo 10. El trío Ino-Shika-Cho —el moreno la miró sorprendido, luego la invitó a meterse en la cama con él y le sonrió. Aunque en verdad tenía sueño.

—Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con la esperanza de que a ella también la invadiera el cansancio y quisiera dormir, pero al parecer ahora parecía mas espabilada que nunca.

—No lo sé. Saber cosas de ti ¿Cómo te ha ido como Jounin?

—Ya sabes, es problemático —respondió con tranquilidad recostándose sobre el respaldar de madera de su cama.

—¡Siempre dices eso Shikamaru! Y en verdad no dices nada.

—Pues, tú preguntaste Ino. Es algo general ¿Qué querías que te respondiera?

—No lo sé —admitió confundida—. Shikamaru ¿Ya besaste a alguna mujer? —la miró con ojos desorbitados y en un acto reflejo de nerviosismo empezó a toser sin control—. ¡Shika! ¿Estás bien? —se apresuró a palmearle la espalda pero pronto él se recompuso.

—¿A qué va eso? —preguntó aún nervioso.

—Curiosidad —respondió con sencillez la rubia ahora mirando hacia el techo del cuarto—. Además, esas son cosas que los amigos se cuentan ¿Verdad? —él se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio. Ino insistió, llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho se abrazó y dejó reposar su mentón sobre sus piernas plegadas—. ¿No quieres contarme?

Estaba en una encrucijada. No supo que decirle, no supo que hacer ya que no podía comentarle que ella era la primera persona que jamás había besado porque simplemente la chica no lo recordaba, no lo sabía. Y en el caso de que no mintiera y dijera que sí, tendría que hacerle saber lo de aquel beso y el moreno simplemente no quería. Aquello no era una opción, Ino nunca se enteraría del desliz que había cometido sobre él la semana anterior.

—No —mintió con descaro, la chica lo miró sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera te besaste con Temari? —ahora el sorprendido era él ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver la rubia kunoichi de la arena en el asunto? Parecía que por más que lo aclarara nadie jamás le creería.

—No ¿Por qué todos creen que entre nosotros hay algo? —su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Porque eso parece —volvió a posar su vista en el techo—. Porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos y cada vez que ella viene a la aldea al primero que busca es a ti.

—Sólo somos amigos —cortó él tajante, estaba harto de explicarle a todo mundo que Temari no era más que una amiga para él, y viceversa. Entonces se le ocurrió preguntar a él, después de todo aquello era una simple charla inocente entre dos amigos que se conocían desde hacía años. No lo hacía por curiosidad—. ¿Tú Ino?

—Mmm… ¿Si yo besé a alguien? —repreguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Shikamaru por un momento llegó a pensar que recordaría el beso entre ellos. Su mirada era enigmática, pero luego apartó aquella absurda idea de su cabeza.

—No. Aún no he recibido mi primer beso —algo en el interior del Nara se retorció—. Para mí es algo importante. Ya sabes, tiene que ser especial, con la persona que ame —ahora se sentía asqueado, culpable, despreciable. Él había sido su primer beso y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba. Peor aún, él no cumplía con ninguna de las condiciones que Ino había mencionado para hacer de su beso el ideal de su amiga y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor. Quería decírselo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Crees que es tonto que piense así? —él negó con la cabeza pero sin mirarla a los ojos. En aquel momento se odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Vamos a dormir Ino, ya es tarde —dijo él girándose y quedando de espaldas a ella. La chica se sintió desilusionada pero accedió. Realmente le gustaba hablar con su amigo, hacía tanto que no compartían tiempo juntos que ya lo extrañaba. Pero Shikamaru tenía razón, realmente era tarde.

Pronto supo que Ino yacía ya dormida junto a él y sólo en ese momento se giró para enfrentarla. La contempló por unos segundos descansar, sus párpados cerrados dándole una imagen apacible que parecía casi incompatible con la Ino despierta que él conocía. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su respiración y estando tan cerca casi podía oír los armoniosos latidos de su corazón. Se veía bonita, se veía feliz y simplemente despreocupada.

—Lo siento Ino —se disculpó sabiendo que ella jamás lo oiría. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, al menos susurrarle en el silencio de la noche el tormento que ahora nublaba su razón. Que ella supiera que si hubiera podido, él jamás lo habría permitido. Pero no había reaccionado y pronto el error estaba cometido. Aquel dulce error del que sólo Shikamaru tenía conocimiento, al menos de las personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación. Sólo rogaba que Ino jamás se enterara. Pronto el sueño se hizo más fuerte y lo dominó, en cuestión de escasos segundos el Nara yacía también dormido junto al inmóvil cuerpo de la chica.

Oyó una voz llamarlo, sonaba dulce pero preocupada. Se oía distante aunque cerca y por alguna extraña razón provenía de aquella inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Pensó que alucinaba, pero otra vez la oyó.

"Shika" decía repetidamente, sentía un extraño y agradable calor sobre su costado pero aún todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. La voz repetía incesante.

—¿Ino? —murmuró aún confundido. El calor sobre su costado se intensificaba. Su nombre seguía resonando como eco en aquel vasto abismo negro.

—¡Shika despierta! —lentamente él abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen de la rubia inclinada sobre él, mirándolo directamente con expresión intranquila. Giró con lentitud la cabeza hasta vislumbrar las manecillas del reloj; marcaban las 5:30. Se extrañó ¿En verdad sólo habían dormido media hora? Le había parecido una eternidad.

—Ino ¿Qué sucede?

—Shikamaru creo que voy a vomitar, me siento mal —él suspiró, finalmente el alcohol hacía sus efectos causando estragos en el descanso del Nara. Poco a poco se incorporó.

—Vamos al baño Ino —la tomó por la muñeca y jaló de ella hasta el pequeño cuarto junto al suyo. La chica se inclinó sobre el retrete y como la vez anterior había hecho volcó todo aquello que había en su estómago en el agua arremolinada del sanitario. Él sostenía su rubio cabello en alto para que no se ensuciara. Ella lloraba.

—Lo siento —una arcada la invadió y se vio forzada a vomitar—. Lo siento, que vergüenza Shika —lágrimas escapaban libres de sus ojos, se sentía más descompuesta que nunca y sin embarco al vomitar sentía su cuerpo purgarse. Sentía que toda sensación de asco desaparecía.

—No importa Ino. Lo único importante es que te sientas mejor —la muchacho devolvió una vez más y luego se giró sollozando hacia su amigo.

—Pero yo no quería —murmuraba— no quería.

—No importa Ino. Mañana pasará —le susurró él tratando de calmarla. Realmente ya deseaba que amaneciera, que todo aquello hubiera pasado. Que la conversación del beso se borrara de los registros concientes de su memoria. Que el extraño cosquilleo que sentía estando allí arrodillado junto a ella, desapareciera. Que Ino desapareciera de su casa y que él pudiera retomar el hilo de su vida cotidiana. Porque a decir verdad le costaba tener que dormir con ella cada viernes, tener que soportar su estado, su constante desvarío y su proximidad. Aquello ya se estaba tornando extraño para él, demasiado por no decir difícil. Sí, rogaba que pronto terminara.


	6. Tercera luna

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

6/22

¡Hola! Acá estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Voy a tratar de ser breve para no aburrirlos. Así que primero que nada quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y reviews (si ya se que siempre digo lo mismo pero es que en verdad lo aprecio y me parece descortés no hacerles saber lo agradecida que realmente estoy por saber de ustedes). Por favor no dejen de hacerme llegar su opinión. Ya saben ¡Gracias! Y también mil gracias a todos los que toman parte de su preciado tiempo, minutos de su vida para leer mi humilde historia. De verdad que también estoy muy agradecida con ustedes y si es que tienen alguna duda, idea, crítica u opinión no duden. Todo es bien aceptado. ¡Gracias! Si, si ya se que dije que iba a tratar de ser breve pero eso no significa que lo fuera a lograr. Soy de desvariar, como se imaginan este fic se suponía iba a ser más corto pero mi mente no parece escatimar en extensión. Así como mis sentimientos. ¡Gracias! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten... ¡Saluditos y besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

VI

"Tercera luna"

(Juegos de seducción)

Un nuevo viernes había llegado y Shikamaru simplemente se había resignado a dormir aquella noche tras la insistencia de Sakura sobre el cuidado de Ino. Él le había dicho que la rubia podía cuidarse sola pero sabía que aquello era una simple y llana mentira en todos sus aspectos. Y Sakura no lo dejaría en paz hasta que él los acompañara esa noche a "Kuroi".

Pero él no iría solo, no señor. Se rehusaba a ir a un lugar tan despreciable sin la compañía de su mejor amigo. Al menos si Chouji lo acompañaba tendría con quien pasar el tiempo mientras vigilaba que su amiga no cometiera errores de los cuales después se arrepentiría. Faltaban pocas horas para acudir al encuentro del resto de sus amigos y aún no podía convencer a Chouji de que fuera con él.

—¿Shikamaru para qué quieres ir a ese lugar? —preguntaba por tercera vez el Akimichi mientras comía un paquete de papas fritas que llevaba en una de sus manos.

—Ya te dije Chouji, para cuidar a Ino —respondió por tercera vez el moreno empezando a hartarse de la redundante conversación—. Sabes que odio ese tipo cosas pero es algo que debemos hacer.

—¿Debemos? —preguntó extrañado el chico a Shikamaru.

—Sí —aclaró con pereza—. Si mal no recuerdo Ino es también tu amiga y compañera.

—Pero no es mi obligación cuidarla si ella no se puede controlar, como tampoco es la tuya —sabía que tenía razón pero el Nara no podía simplemente abandonarla.

—Por favor Chouji, serán solo unas horas.

—Bien —aceptó con desgano el Akimichi.

—Gracias.

Lentamente la noche fue cayendo, el intenso celeste del cielo se tornó en un profundo y abismal negro sobre ellos. Un manto oscuro salpicado de platinadas estrellas y una amplia luna blanquecina, esféricamente perfecta. El calor no sofocaba y el frío no helaba, simplemente la temperatura ideal.

Shikamaru añoraba su cama y el poder descansar pero lamentablemente ahora se encontraba camino al bar, lugar que había visitado los últimos dos viernes. Acompañado de Chouji, al menos esta vez estaba acompañado. Miró el reloj; apenas si era medianoche y el moreno ya quería marcharse.

Se adentró lentamente entre la multitud que poblaba el local, una vez más gente alegre, conversando, bebiendo y bailando llenaban el bar. Aún no se veían demasiadas parejas ocultas en los rincones y a penas si se veía alguna que otra persona borracha. Pero desde luego aún era muy temprano y Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo podría soportar aquello. Llegaron hasta un lugar lleno de varias mesas esparcidas y algunos sillones contra las paredes y eligiendo un punto donde quedarse, se sentaron.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó el moreno contemplando la gente divertida a su alrededor. Realmente no encontraba el placer que aquellos jóvenes encontraban en ese lugar, pero una vez más tampoco le importó descubrirlo.

—¿Crees que Ino venga? —preguntó Chouji mirando a todos lados en busca de su rubia amiga.

—Por desgracia, estoy seguro —el Akimichi asintió y ambos volvieron a posar la vista en la gente que pasaba. La música aturdía y la oscuridad, combinada con el extraño juego de luces del lugar, los abrumaba. Otra vez más, nada importaba sólo sacar a Ino de allí antes de que se emborrachara.

Ya demasiado aburrido de la situación sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos. Chouji lo miró de reojo, Shikamaru sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba ese hábito suyo pero realmente necesitaba fumar. El momento y el aburrimiento lo exigían.

Así que lentamente lo llevó a su boca, atrapándolo entre sus labios lo encendió y le dio una larga y tendida pitada. Sintiendo el goce que la sensación del fumar le otorgaba. Dulce nicotina llenando cada rincón de su ser, la inmediata relajación a la que su cuerpo respondía. Dejó escapar aquel tóxico humo entre las comisuras de su boca y se volvió tranquilamente hacia su amigo.

—¿Ya viste a Ino? —lo interrogó sobre la chica pero el muchacho simplemente negó con la cabeza. Al parecer él tampoco la había divisado aún, pero el Nara sabía que vendría. Estaba seguro.

Volvió a aspirar el extremo del delgado palillo entre sus dedos, expiró y dándole unos suaves golpecitos dejó caer las cenizas del cigarrillo extinguido al suelo. Ahora contemplaba aburrido un grupo de kunoichis que charlaban animadas no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ambos. Pronto notó que una lo miraba de reojo, era bonita, alta, morena y de intensos ojos verdes pero él simplemente no estaba interesado. Entonces la chica decidida se acercó.

—¡Que problemático! —exclamó al verla caminar hacia él, Chouji comprendió lo que su amigo decía y rió.

—Disculpa —habló con dulzura la chica inclinándose levemente para acercarse a Shikamaru, quien aún permanecía sentado mirando desinteresado a la muchacha frente a él—. ¿Puedes encender mi cigarrillo? —preguntó en tono provocativo mostrando el delgado palillo entre sus dedos. Él por cordialidad aceptó.

Entonces la morena se inclinó aún más al rostro de él, cortando distancias entre ellos, hasta tocar con la punta de su cigarrillo el extremo del cigarrillo de Shikamaru. Respiró profundamente y pronto el de ella también ardía.

Exhaló el humo de forma sensual y luego volviéndose al moreno le agradeció.

—¡Gracias! —le sonrió—. Yo estoy aquí con unas amigas —dijo señalando al grupo de chicas que ahora lo miraban, murmuraban y reían tontamente— pero puedo agradecerte con algo de sake ¿Quizá?

Él la contempló por unos segundos, volvió a respirar aquel humo toxico que tanto le fascinaba y tras exhalar le respondió.

—No bebo —Chouji observaba la situación de reojo.

—Oh —exclamó decepcionada la joven—. ¿Y algo más que pueda hacer para agradecerte? —el Akimichi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero al parecer Shikamaru no se inmutó.

—No te preocupes —respondió tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible— No tienes nada de que agradecerme, sólo hice lo que debía —la muchacha al sentirse rechazada se dio vuelta y con cierto desaire se marchó. Pronto el pequeño grupito de chicas desapareció entre la multitud.

—¡Qué directa! —exclamó el Akimichi recordado la insinuación de la chica.

—Demasiado —comentó el Nara despreocupado, pronto su cigarrillo se había consumido por completo y él ya había encendido uno nuevo.

Entonces otra muchacha se acercó. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, de un color oro brillante y sus orbes de un intenso color azul. El parecido con Ino era increíble a diferencia de algún que otro rasgo que las diferenciaba notoriamente. Entonces la muchacha se detuvo frente a ellos y se dirigió a Shikamaru.

—Hola —saludó sonriendo la muchacha, ésta vez el moreno parecía prestar más atención a las palabras de ella—. ¿Te molestaría encender mi cigarrillo? Es que no traje encendedor —Shikamaru sonrió, al parecer el hábito de fumar de él era la excusa perfecta para ellas.

—Claro —respondió. El Akimichi se sorprendió al ver a su amigo actuar de aquella forma y pensó que quizá esta vez si estuviera interesado.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció alegre la muchacha y se acercó hasta encender el extremo de su cigarrillo con el de él—. Disculpa mi atrevimiento —agregó la chica con cierta timidez— pero me preguntaba si quizá tuvieras un momento para acompañarme unos minutos afuera —explicó señalando un pequeño patio descubierto en el que había algunas mesas más, pero sobre todo; parejas.

Él permaneció en silencio, por un momento considerando el ofrecimiento de ella. Chouji simplemente lo observaba expectante, pensaba que quizá esta vez si aceptara a la proposición de la nueva muchacha. Entonces Shikamaru la miró y la chica sonrió.

—Lo siento, estoy con alguien —mintió, la muchacha se sintió decepcionada y rápidamente se escabulló entre la gente. Pronto la habían perdido de vista. Chouji lo miró sorprendido pues él también sabía que aquello no era verdad.

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó extrañado. El moreno simplemente dejó escapar el negro humo de sus labios y respondió.

—Vine a cuidar a Ino Chouji, no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme. Me aterra pensar que puede pasar si no la vigilo —Chouji frunció el seño.

—¿Ino? Ella ni siquiera ha llegado. Además, no tiene nada de malo que tú te diviertas —pero el Nara no estaba de acuerdo. Simplemente no podía divertirse sabiendo que Ino podía estar allí afuera, ebria y a merced de quien sabe que pervertido.

Ya había pasado un largo rato y aún no veía a la rubia por ningún lado. Temía que no viniera, entonces todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Sin mencionar que también había arrastrado a Chouji junto a él.

Miró el reloj, las 1:30 de la madrugada. Desde que se habían asentado en aquellos sillones a Shikamaru lo habían abordado un total de siete chicas. Una más bonita que la anterior y sin embargo las había rechazado a todas. Ya cuando se acercó la octava; una castaña de ojos ambarinos, Chouji se resignó a que su amigo aceptara la invitación de alguna muchacha.

Entonces reconocieron cuatro rostros familiares, cuatro amigos; no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Naruto, Kiba, Sakura e Ino. Chouji se puso rápidamente de pié y agitando los brazos los llamó.

—¡Chouji! —exclamó la rubia abrazando a su amigo—. Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos. El Akimichi asintió feliz.

—Hola Shikamaru —saludaron al unísono los otros tres. El moreno volvió a dar una pitada a su cigarrillo y con un gesto perezoso de su mano los saludó. Pero su vista estaba concentrada en otro lugar.

—¡Hola Shika! —saludó la rubia, también abrazándolo. Luego se apartó.

—Hola Ino.


	7. De lágrimas negras y moretones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

7/22

¡Hola a todos! Sí, si yo de nuevo. A veces me pongo pesada pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Soy así. En fin no vine ajustificarme sino a traerles un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. La verdad es que me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les atrae (aunque sea un poquito, eso me hace muy feliz). Por eso me siento todavía mas motivada para actualizar cada día e inclusive hacerlo lo más temprano posible. Además sus reviews me impulsaron a escribir otro ShikaIno que rcientemente empecé y espero tener terminado para el final de este. Así lo subo paralelamente. En fin, como siempre lo importante es agradecerles a todos ustedes por los comentarios y opiniones. Por hacerme llegar sus ideas y por demstrar de alguna forma que les importa. Por eso ¡Mil gracias!. Ya saben también ¡Gracias por leer! Espeeo que les guste... ¡Saludos y besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

VII

"De lágrimas negras y moretones"

—Hola Shikamaru —saludaron al unísono los otros tres. El moreno volvió a dar una pitada a su cigarrillo y con un gesto perezoso de su mano los saludó. Pero su vista estaba concentrada en otro lugar.

—¡Hola Shika! —saludó la rubia, también abrazándolo. Luego se apartó.

—Hola Ino.

La miró extrañado, ella estaba simplemente diferente. Su larga cabellera dorada ya no permanecía recogida en una cola alta como habitualmente lo hacía sino que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros, su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura. Su mirada resaltada con el habitual delineado negro alrededor de sus ojos, que sólo usaba cuando iba a los bares. Y usaba un corto vestido púrpura que se adecuaba a su frágil figura y delineaba particularmente cada curva de su cuerpo. El largo le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y del centro del escote salían dos pequeños tirantes, formando una v, que sostenían el vestido atado a su cuello. Sin mencionar que la rubia aún estaba sobria.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó extrañada de ver a sus dos amigos en aquel lugar. Shikamaru no supo que argumentar pero Chouji respondió rápidamente.

—Yo le dije a Shikamaru si me acompañaba —el moreno lo miró sorprendido pero luego siguió el juego a la tonta excusa que su amigo había inventado, pero que al parecer todos habían creído. Todos menos Sakura, que lo miraba con extrema desconfianza.

—¿Es eso verdad Shikamaru? —inquirió la pelirrosa. Él la miró desafiante pero en el tono más despreocupado respondió.

—Sí ¡Qué problemático! —mientras Chouji comentaba sonriente a los otros shinobi algunas de las anécdotas de la noche.

—Y a Shikamaru se le insinuaron ya 8 kunoichis —explicó señalando al moreno que simplemente lo miraba desinteresado y fumaba un nuevo cigarrillo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó emocionado el rubio. El Nara se encogió de hombros.

—No las conté —Ino y Sakura lo miraban sorprendidas. Entonces la pelirrosa decidió hablar.

—¡Shikamaru! No sabía que fueras tan popular con las mujeres —Shikamaru rió, Ino siempre le había dicho eso—. ¿Y a cuantas besaste?

—A ninguna —exclamó aún indignado el Akimichi—. Simplemente las rechazó a todas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kiba—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eran tu tipo?

—No es eso —respondió volviendo a dar una tendida pitada al cigarrillo prácticamente consumido. Todos lo observaban confundidos—. No importa, simplemente no tenía interés en ellas.

—Oh —exclamaron ambos chicos. Tanto Chouji como Sakura lo miraban con desconfianza e Ino lo observaba extrañada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su amigo fuera tan popular entre las personas del sexo opuesto. Después de todo él siempre había dicho que las mujeres eran problemáticas.

—¡Bien! —dijo Kiba— entonces vamos a beber.

—¡Si! —se sumó Naruto.

—¿Quién quiere sake? —preguntó el Inuzuka. Tanto Sakura, Naruto, como Ino y Chouji levantaron la mano. Shikamaru observó confundido a éste último.

—Chouji ¿Tú también beberás? —preguntó indignado.

—Un poco no le hace mal a nadie Shikamaru —respondió sonriente. De pronto recordó cuando los cuatro, él, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto, solían hacer travesuras en la academia. Durmiéndose en clases, comiendo en el salón, haciendo enfadar a Iruka y luego escapándose de los castigos que éste les imponía—. Como en la academia —comentó y los tres rieron, aunque el Nara aún tenía sus dudas.

—No, yo no beberé.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza y luego se marchó seguido de Chouji quien lo acompañaba para ayudarlo a traer el sake.

El moreno volvió a sentarse en el sillón y las chicas se dejaron caer junto a él.

Pronto otra muchacha se había acercado a hablar con Shikamaru pero una vez más el moreno la había rechazado. A los ojos de Ino y Sakura la muchacha era bonita por lo que no podían entender como el Nara era capaz de rechazarla. Aunque a decir verdad, Sakura tenía una teoría. Al cabo de unos segundos los tres jóvenes habían regresado y todos, a excepción de Shikamaru, empezaron a beber. Los vasos se vaciaban con rapidez y pronto todos empezaban a balbucear tonterías y a moverse con torpeza.

—Ino ¿Por qué no dejas de beber? —le reprochó molesto. No quería tener que repetir los últimos dos viernes anteriores. Pero ante el comentario la muchacha se enfadó.

—Shikamaru ¿Por qué no dejas tú de fumar? —se podía sentir en su voz el eco que el desdén producían en sus palabras. Ahora todos se habían quedado en silencio y alternaban miradas entre sus dos amigos.

—No empieces —le advirtió molesto.

—Tú fuiste el que empezó Shikamaru, ya te dije un millón de veces que ese vicio me parece repugnante.

—El beber también es un vicio Ino —le señaló el chico— así como las apuestas. Y mira lo que esos vicios fueron capaces de hacerle a alguien tan grande como la Hokage ¿Ahora estás siguiendo sus pasos? ¿Viniendo a pubs y bebiendo sake a mas no poder?

—Es problema mío —se levantó molesta de la mesa en la que ahora se encontraban y se fue. Tanto Naruto, como Kiba, Chouji y Sakura lo miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Bah! ¡Qué problemática? Si quiere emborracharse allá ella pero yo no estaré detrás de ella cuidándola. No esta vez —todos lo observaron preocupados pero ninguno emitió sonido alguno.

La chica caminó furiosa entre la gente, apartando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino de manera brusca. Su cabello ondeaba al pasar al igual que su vestido. Estaba indignada, simplemente no podía creerlo ¡¿Quién se creía Shikamaru para sermonearla de aquella manera?! Sí, quizá él fuera un shinobi más apto que ella, fuera de más alto rango en Konoha pero en lo que respectaba al tema él no era nadie. Simplemente un amigo y como tal él no tenía derecho a juzgar su vida.

—¡Shikamaru idiota! —bramó molesta, golpeando con fuerza el pie contra el piso en un claro acto de berrinche infantil.

—¿Tú novio? —preguntó un muchacho junto a ella, Ino lo miró; parecía agradable.

—¿Mi novio? ¡Claro que no!

—Oh.

—Es sólo un idiota que se cree tiene derecho a juzgarme. Él no es perfecto tampoco —el chico la contemplaba fingiendo interés y poco a poco se acercaba más a ella. Pero esto Ino no lo había notado porque aún seguía despotricando contra Shikamaru.

Todo había quedado en silencio desde la marcha de la rubia, ninguno había vuelto a emitir comentario alguno sobre el asunto y ahora sólo lo música quebraba mutismo entre ellos. Los cuatro miraban sorprendidos a Shikamaru ya ahora él había empezado a beber sake. Uno tras otro vaciaba los vasos, los bebía de un sorbo hasta verle el fondo.

Entonces Chouji decidió hablar antes de que su amigo perdiera el control y terminara completamente ebrio.

—Shikamaru ¿Crees que Ino esté bien?

—¡No me importa! —exclamó obstinado aunque en verdad la duda lo estuviera matando—. Es ella la que quiere comportarse así.

—Pero ¿No crees que podría pasarle algo malo? —preguntó la pelirrosa intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. El moreno golpeó furioso el vaso contra la mesa e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Ya vengo —murmuró y sin mirar atrás se alejó de la mesa y de las miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

Empezó a caminar más rápido, tenía que encontrarla y disculparse. En verdad se había excedido en sus reproches y la rubia estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse con él. Tenía que pedirle perdón y asegurarse que su amiga estaba bien. Sabía que cualquier hombre podría aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad y la sola idea de aquello lo estremecía.

—¡¿Ino?! —gritó entre la gente queriendo encontrarla, la llamaba desesperado, la buscaba con la mirada pero la chica no parecía estar en ningún lugar cerca. Volvió a insistir —¿Ino?

Entonces el grito de una chica lo alertó, se giro hacia el sector desde donde provenía el grito y al acercarse vio una muchacha de rubia cabellera tratando de apartar a un hombro de encima suyo. Él la tenía aprisionada contra la pared. Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Ino?

—¡¡Ino!! —gritó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la chica, efectivamente era su amiga.

Shikamaru tomó con violencia al muchacho por el hombro y lo jaló hacia atrás, soltando a la chica de su agarre la cual inmediatamente se apartó. Lo giró hasta quedar frente a él e inmediatamente sintió un golpe seco, a puño cerrado, sobre su mejilla izquierda. Pronto el lugar se hinchó y delgados hilos de sangre empezaron a descender por la piel del chico entibiando su rostro. Pero Shikamaru no se quejó.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para tocarla?! —gritó furioso, Ino nunca lo había visto así. De pronto el moreno le devolvió el golpe en el rostro, haciendo que el hombre cayera hacia atrás y golpeara contra la pared. Inmediatamente las personas se apartaron formando un círculo a su alrededor y pronto sus amigos habían llegado.

—Shikamaru —exclamó Chouji. Pronto Naruto y Kiba lo sujetaron de los brazos y el hombre golpeado se marchó. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que el Nara no iba a seguirlo, lo soltaron. Shikamaru inmediatamente se dirigió a Ino.

—Ino ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó alterado, aún tenía deseos de correr tras él y golpearlo pero Ino era más importante.

La chica no hablaba, simplemente solloza y se cubría el rostro con las manos. El muchacho la sacudió con delicadeza queriendo hacerla entrar en razón. Entonces los celestinos ojos de ella se posaron en los de él, lágrimas negras caían por sus mejillas mientras observaba el golpe que el chico había recibido en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Ino ¿Te tocó? —la chica asintió pero no dijo nada. Él insistió—. ¿Dónde?

—Acá —murmuró avergonzada señalando uno de sus pechos. Entonces una agradable sensación de calidez la invadió cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo rodearle el cuerpo. Se sintió por un instante, tranquila, segura. Ya nada importaba.

—Ya está —la tranquilizó acariciando con suavidad su larga cabellera. Entonces sintió su aliento chocar contra su mejilla y el inevitable aroma a alcohol se hizo evidente.

—Shika ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Sí —respondió sin importarle nada, en ese momento las lecciones morales no importaban—. Ino ¿Quieres venir esta noche a dormir a mi casa?

—¡¿De verdad? Yo te lo iba a pedir pero imaginé que no querrías y por eso no te dije nada.

—No importa —contestó él.

—Eres un gran amigo Shika. De verdad —él la abrazó aún con más fuerzas.

—Eso creo… —respondió más para sí que para la chica. No estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera, después de todo, los amigos no se guardaban secretos entre ellos y el secreto que Shikamaru escondía aún lo mortificaba. Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía decírselo.


	8. Dos cuidados y un te quiero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

8/22

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá estoy de nuevo subiendo el capítulo 8 de "Seis viernes de luna". No saben como me emocioné cuando ví tantos reviews y leí sus comentarios. Gracias y por favor sigan haciéndome saber que piensan. También gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia ¡Mil gracias a todos! Bueno acá los dejo con este capítulo que a mi me gustó mucho, hasta el título me pareció tierno :) Obvio es mi opinión, espero saber la suya. Gracias. Que lo disfruten. ¡Saludos y besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

VIII

"Dos cuidados y un te quiero"

El grupo de amigos salió finalmente del lugar. A decir verdad el incidente con Ino había destruido por completo el ambiente festivo y ahora todos estaban deseosos de llegar a la comodidad de sus hogares. A algunos ya los había invadido el sueño y otros solamente querían llegar a algún lugar apacible y tranquilo, comer algo caliente quizá o sencillamente descansar. Aunque aún era bastante temprano.

—¿Vamos a comer ramen? —sugirió Naruto emocionado. Todos lo miraron con el seño fruncido—. ¿Qué?

—Naruto ¿Eres idiota o qué? A estas horas Ichiraku ya está cerrado —respondió la pelirrosa perdiendo la paciencia. El muchacho se decepcionó.

—Tienes razón…

—Además yo mañana tengo una misión —explicó Kiba contemplando la plateada luna sobre ellos.

—¿Misión? —preguntó algo envidioso Naruto—. Últimamente Kakashi-sensei no nos ha dado ninguna misión a nosotros.

—Nosotros también —comentó Ino refiriéndose a ella y a Chouji, Shikamaru se giró a verla—. Debemos deshacernos de unos bandidos que están robándole el ganado a una pequeña granja ubicada no muy lejos de Konoha —Chouji asintió—. En verdad estoy muy feliz de hacer esta misión, hace mucho que no teníamos una juntos ¿No es así Chouji?

—Es verdad —admitió el muchacho también alegre por tener que hacer equipo una vez más con su amiga. Shikamaru se sintió excluido e Ino lo notó.

—Obviamente que a ti no te enviarían a una misión tan tonta Shika, siendo rango Jounin la aldea quiere guardarte para asuntos más importantes —el chico asintió ante el cumplido de su amiga pero aún no se sentía satisfecho y la mejilla inflamada aún le cosquilleaba por el golpe recibido.

—Yo tengo que ayudar temprano en el hospital mañana —comentó orgullosa Sakura.

—¡¿Todos tienen misiones menos Shikamaru y yo?! —exclamó molesto el rubio—. Entonces entrenaré con Sai y Sasuke —bufó molesto. Inmediatamente al oír aquel nombre la pelirrosa se giró hacia él, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—En verdad hacer misiones es muy problemático —exclamó el moreno bostezando larga y tendidamente. Todos los presentes lo miraron indignados, en verdad el muchacho era perezoso.

Finalmente tras recorrer un amplio sector de la aldea algunos fueron dispersándose a medida que iban llegando a sus destinos. Pronto quedaban sólo Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura. Ahora se encontraban frente a la residencia de los Nara.

—Sakura —exclamó Ino dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa—. No te olvides de decirles a mis padres que me quedaré en tu casa. Chouji la miró extrañado.

—Pero si te quedarás acá Ino —exclamó lo obvio—. Además ya te has quedado en lo de Shikamaru otras veces y tus padres no te han reprochado nada —la muchacha negó con la cabeza—.

—Sí, pero todas las veces los papás de Shika estaban. Si mi papá sabe que estamos solos no le gustará nada —el chico quiso decir algo pero la rubia lo atajó—. Por más que seamos solamente amigos, Chouji —la muchacha rió—. Sabes que mi papá es celoso.

—Oh, aún así me parece tonto. Y si se enteran se enfadarán más contigo por haberles mentido que por quedarte aquí.

—No tienen porque saberlo —comentó seria. Luego se giró hacia su amigo que permanecía apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y alegre le dijo— Vamos Shika, hay que curarte esa herida de ahí.

—¡Qué problemática Ino! Ya te dije que no es nada —murmuró receloso él.

—¡Nada de eso! Vamos —y tomándolo por la muñeca lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa. Segundos antes de entrar se despidió de sus amigos y luego cerró la puerta.

—Ino deja de arrastrarme ¿Quieres? —pero ella lo ignoró.

—Shikamaru ¿Donde están las cosas para curarte?

—En el baño, pero te dije que… —simplemente la rubia seguía jalándolo de la mano hacia donde quería.

Tras subir dificultosamente las escaleras, debido al agarre de la muchacha, llegaron al tan familiar pasillo de la segunda planta de la casa de él. Ino conocía perfectamente el camino así que ignoró las dos primeras puertas (la habitación de los padres de Shikamaru y un pequeño cuarto tipo biblioteca) y fue directo hacia la tercera, la más próxima al cuarto del muchacho.

—Siéntate —le indicó al moreno señalando el escusado, cuya tapa se encontraba baja. Él simplemente obedeció, no tenía intenciones de llevarle la contra.

Abrió una pequeña puerta junto al espejo y empezó a revolver con prisa entre los cuatro estantes en busca del botiquín. Finalmente lo encontró, una pequeña caja de color blanco, y lo sacó para poder utilizarlo mejor. Shikamaru bufó cansino contemplando el desorden que su amiga había hecho tras la búsqueda.

—Mi madre me gritará hasta dejarme sordo cuando vea eso —murmuró señalando los estantes detrás de la muchacha, Ino se giró a ver.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó avergonzada por su conducta y rápidamente empezó a poner todo en su lugar.

—Ino, Ino está bien —repuso intentando hacer que la muchacha apartara su atención del desorden. Cuando terminó de ubicar todas las cosas en sus respectivos estantes se giró nuevamente hacia él. Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y se agachó frente a su amigo.

—Gracias —susurró y esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Shikamaru en respuesta le sonrió, era la primera vez en tres viernes consecutivos que la muchacha se dignaba siquiera a agradecerle alguno de sus cuidados—Por defenderme, fue muy bonito de tu parte —luego rió—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que eras del tipo de los que se pelea en un bar.

—No lo soy así que no te acostumbres —bufó molesto. Ella simplemente volvió a sonreír y empezó a revolver entre el contenido de la pequeña caja blanca. Finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba; algodón, alcohol, una compresa de agua fría y una bandita.

—Ven —le indicó con la mano que acercara su rostro, él lo hizo y con suavidad empezó a limpiar la herida. De pronto el alcohol empezó a filtrarse por el corte y la mejilla le empezó a arder.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó retirando el rostro. Ella lo miró indignada.

—¡Shikamaru no seas exagerado! Es sólo un poquito de alcohol para desinfectar tu herida —le reprochó.

—Duele —agregó él de forma infantil.

—Pareces un niñito —se burló ella y el moreno se enfadó—. Bien, bien lo siento mucho —e inclinándose suavemente sobre él posó un sonoro y fugaz beso sobre la mejilla dañada. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. ¿Así esta mejor?

—Eso creo… —respondió él aún ausente sintiendo un débil cosquilleo agitarse en su estómago por el insignificante gesto de la rubia. Una vez más, lo ignoró.

Dejando aparte el algodón ensangrentado tomó la pequeña compresa de agua fría y la colocó contra la herida. El frío lo invadió de golpe y pronto su mejilla estaba empapada en las pequeñas gotas heladas que del hielo derretido se desprendía. Shikamaru tembló ante el cambio de temperatura pero luego su cuerpo se reajustó a la nueva sensación.

—Así se te deshinchara, al menos un poco —dijo con suavidad, en verdad era difícil imaginarse que aquella era la misma Ino con la que solía discutir todos los días.

—¡Qué problemática eres! Te dije que estaba bien —repuso él, confundido por la proximidad de ella.

—Shikamaru no quieras hacerte el fuerte conmigo porque no funciona. Además por mi culpa te golpearon así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es curarte.

—Está bien. Gracias —repuso él. Luego recordó el incidente—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—A mi no me golpearon —respondió en tono cantarín pero el semblante de Shikamaru permanecía serio—. Supongo…. Es solo… que no debería haber sido así ¿Sabes?

—Claro que no Ino.

—Ningún hombre me había tocado jamás antes —explicó sonrojada y evitando encontrar sus ojos en los de ella. Aunque él fuera su amigo no podía evitar sentir pudor ante el tema en cuestión. Después de todo aquello de lo que hablaba era de su intimidad. Amigo o no, aquello que ella le confiaba era algo demasiado privado—. Y se supone que yo soy quien debe elegir quien toque mi cuerpo y quien no. Se supone que sólo dejaría aquel que amara acercarse a mí de esa manera —ahora las lágrimas volvían a abarrotar sus celestinos ojos.

—Está bien Ino —respondió el muchacho soltando la compresa y rodeándola con ambos brazos para hacerla sentir protegida. La muchacha lloró un largo rato en su hombro.

—¡Los hombres son unos idiotas! —exclamó ahora molesta.

—No todos —repuso Shikamaru—. Como no todas las mujeres son problemáticas.

—Pero tú me dices problemática —murmuró ella haciendo pucheros. Él esbozó una sonrisa, su rostro le dolió ante la mueca pero ignoró el dolor.

—Porque lo eres —ella lo miró aún más indignada—. Aunque no necesariamente eso es malo —ahora estaba confundida—. En fin ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Sí —pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba—. Espera.

Tomó con delicadeza la pequeña bandita, le quitó los adhesivos teniendo cuidado de no romperla y la colocó a lo largo del corte que Shikamaru tenía en la mejilla, rozando con la punta de los dedos la piel de él. Luego tomó un pequeño espejo de mano y lo colocó frente al chico.

—Ya está ¿Qué te parece? —él contempló por un instante su reflejo y luego frunció el seño.

—¿No te parece que estoy grande para una bandita? Además fue sólo un insignificante corte Ino.

—No seas necio. Te cortaste y seguro que debe dolerte —él intentó quitársela pero ella le detuvo la mano—. Al meno déjatela por esta noche ¿Sí? —aún no parecía convencido—. Por favor, prométeme que no te la quitarás hasta que yo me haya ido mañana por la mañana, luego puedes arrancártela si quieres.

—Está bien —finalmente accedió ante las constantes insistencias de la chica—. Pero sólo hasta mañana.

—¡Sí! —repuso esbozándole una amplia sonrisa—. Gracias Shika, por todo. Te quiero ¿Sabes? Aunque a veces nos peleemos demasiado —Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, ella nunca mostraba debilidad frente a ellos. Nunca les expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos, aunque ellos lo supieran. Se sintió mal, recordó lo del beso y se sintió aún peor. El remordimiento lo acosaba en sus sueños y él simplemente no podía escaparle. Pero tampoco podía decirle ¿Por qué le costaba hacer algo tan insignificante? Y para peor, las palabras de Ino lo hacían sentirse más miserable de lo que jamás se había sentido.

—Me alegro de tenerte como amigo —sí, la situación mortificaba pero más aún, dolía.


	9. Cuarta luna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

9/22

¡Hola a todos! Sí, extraño yo a estas horas subiendo el capítulo pero mas tarde no voy a poder y les prometí que iba a subir un capítulo todos los días así que acá lo tienen. Hoy tempranito. No quiero fallarles. En fin, quería como siempre agradecerles por todos los reviews y por sus comentarios y opiniones. Me sirve mucho saber que les parece mi historia. ¡Gracias también por leer! Por favor sigan comentando, criticando o lo que les parezca. Gracias. Espero que les guste...

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

IX

"Cuarta luna"

(Indudablemente problemática)

Una vez más aquel calor abrumante que en el día sofocaba ahora se había extinguido bajo aquel halo de fría platinada luz de luna. La noche una vez más, negra y apacible como siempre, se había hecho presente. Y otra vez Shikamaru se veía forzado a acudir a la tortura que era visitar aquel endemoniado bar de vicios y tentaciones. Otra vez más Ino había decidido salir con Sakura a beber sake a aquel lugar, como si el suceso del viernes anterior no hubiese sido suficiente. Ino no parecía aprender de sus errores, aunque a decir verdad él tampoco porque ahora otra vez iba atrás ella, como si fuera una especie de red de protección para evitar que cayera. Problemático, todo lo que se refería a ella lo era. Indudablemente.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué piensas? —preguntó curioso Chouji, que caminaba junto a él. El muchacho comprendió entonces que debía estar ausente. El rostro de su amigo de lo confirmaba.

—Nada ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la misión que tuvieron con Naruto?

—Bien —contestó el chico admirando las estrellas sobre ellos—. Sólo debimos robar unos pergaminos, nada difícil.

—Entiendo —contestó el moreno con pereza.

—¿A ti como te ha ido? Oí que estuviste como líder en un grupo de shinobi altamente experimentado.

—Supongo —respondió con humildad, a decir verdad le ponía incómodo que la gente le reconociera méritos que para él no poseía. Shikamaru seguía considerándose un segundón y el cobarde número uno de la aldea—. Fue algo problemático, nos tendieron una emboscada —el Akimichi lo contemplaba expectante, realmente admiraba a su amigo—. Pero pudimos vencerlos con el byakugan de Neji y la ayuda de otro de los jounin.

—Ah. De veras que a veces te envidio —comentó al pasar el muchacho a Shikamaru. El moreno lo contempló extrañado—. Ya eres Jounin y te envían a las misiones más importantes de la aldea, además eres inteligente y al parecer las chicas te adoran —bromeó recordando la última salida a aquel púb—. Seguro que tu papá esta muy orgulloso de ti, al menos eso le ha dicho al mío.

—Nunca lo pensé de esa forma —admitió el muchacho, quizá otros se regodearan en aquella gloria pero para él todo era secundario y problemático. Él sólo quería ser despreocupado, contemplar las nubes de vez en cuando y eventualmente tener una familia, aunque en un futuro muy lejano. Si se esforzaba como shinobi, no era por la gloria o el poder que aquello le traería, sino por proteger a quienes quería. No volver a permitir que ninguno de sus amigos jamás volviera a salir lastimado y era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo con Ino, yendo cada viernes al bar sólo para cuidarla.

—Siempre me han dicho que debo dejar de comer y hacer otras cosas por mí. Que sino no mejoraría o no conseguiría una chica —dijo recordando las palabras que su sensei le había dicho años atrás, antes de morir, y las palabras de Ino que eventualmente volvía a repetírselas. Aquellas palabras le dolían.

—Que no te afecte nada de lo que te digan —repuso el moreno esbozando una sincera sonrisa—. Que no te importe, tú solo sé tu.

—Gracias Shikamaru —respondió el Akimichi agradecido. Él había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, el único que desde chico había querido estar con él y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería.

Volvieron a contemplar la luna, brillante y altiva como siempre. Iluminando tenuemente la oscuridad de la noche, el misterioso silencio que bajo las estrellas acontecía. Aquel silencio que Shikamaru tanto apreciaba, pero ahora el barullo empezaba a quebrarlo. Pronto el ruido se hizo evidente cuando hubieron llegado finalmente a la entrada del lugar. Ambos bufaron molestos, aquella misión era mucho más agotadora que cualquiera que la Hokage pudiera asignarles. Pero era algo que tenían que hacer así que sin queja alguna ingresaron al lugar, de mala gana sí pero sin pronunciar lamento de cualquier tipo. Pronto la oscuridad de la noche fue reempezada por la artificial del local y las luces de cegadores colores que se agitaban nerviosas sobre todos los rincones del lugar. El humo de los cigarrillos era asfixiante, al menos para Chouji, y la música hacía doler sus tímpanos. Fuera de eso el ambiente era agradable, no hacía frío y no parecía haber tanta gente. Para alivio de ambos.

Sin siquiera mirarse se dirigieron al punto donde el viernes anterior habían permanecido, unos cómodos sillones negros junto a una de las paredes más próximas al patio.

Con pesadez se dejaron caer y una vez más empezaron a contemplar despreocupados el lugar.

—Ino vendrá ¿No es así? —preguntó el Akimichi rogando que su amigo desmintiera, pero sabía que aquello no pasaría.

—Sí Chouji —respondió cansino, él tampoco tenía deseos de estar allí. Urgido por el deseo tomó un cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendió con parsimonia. Aquello era lo único que lo mantenía vivo en aquel desesperante lugar, aquello y Chouji.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó a Shikamaru, sabía que él se negaría pero aún así tenía que hacerlo.

—No, ve tú —le dijo dejándose caer sobre el respaldar del sofá. Refugiándose en la comodidad del asiento. El Akimichi asintió y se fue.

Volvió la vista hacia el tumulto a su alrededor, el panorama se repetía; distintas personas bebiendo, bailando y charlando despreocupadamente. Varias parejas en los rincones y algunas en los sillones no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él y algunos grupos de chicas riendo tontamente cerca de él, sólo que esta vez no lo miraba ninguna, para alivio de él. Pero poco duró porque una muchacha pronto se aproximó a hablarle y sin siquiera pedirle permiso se sentó en el lugar que su amigo había ocupado minutos atrás.

Un largo rato había pasado y Chouji aún no volvía, Shikamaru permanecía en su lugar fumando su ya tercer cigarrillo. Aún la muchacha junto a él le hablaba pero él simplemente la ignoraba, fingiendo interés ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan problemáticas? Ino era el ejemplo perfecto, y él simplemente no la comprendía.

Pronto vislumbró a su amigo entre la multitud, no sólo cargaba su bebida sino tres pequeños vasitos más. Junto a él caminaba una chica que de vez en cuando decía algo y le sonreía. Shikamaru se sorprendió, pero sonrió. Al menos alguno de ellos obtendría lo que quería aquella noche.

—Gracias por ayudarme a cargar con esto —susurró con dulzura dejando los vasos sobre una mesa donde tres muchachas mas los contemplaban con interés, el Akimichi le sonrió sonrojado.

La chica era a penas unos centímetros más baja que el chico. Tenía un largo cabello castaño, ondulado y unos brillantes y expresivos ojos ambarinos. Era delgada, quizá no tanto como Ino, y de piel nívea. Chouji parecía simplemente complacido por las atenciones que ella le profería.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarme a buscar el mío —dijo de manera insinuante y el chico accedió complacido. Una vez más el castaño se perdió de la vista de Shikamaru, que aún seguí escuchando a aquella kunoichi desvariar cosas superficiales y sin sentido.

—Disculpa ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo reposando su mano en el muslo del chico, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Él contempló por un segundo el punto donde ella lo tocaba y luego la miró a los ojos. La kunoichi le sonreía con picardía.

—Sí —contestó a secas, sin mostrarse alterado por el atrevimiento—. Es sólo que estoy esperando a alguien y estaba viendo si llegaba.

—Oh ¿Acaso una chica? —preguntó con curiosidad. Él asintió, ella se decepcionó.

—Lo siento —le dijo él en un intento de animarla aunque en verdad no le importaba. La joven se puso de pié algo molesta y se alejó maldiciendo al moreno por hacerla perder su tiempo. Una vez más, a Shikamaru no le importó.

Encendió un cigarrillo más, si seguía yendo a aquel lugar pronto moriría intoxicado y sofocado en aquel vicio. Pero no le importaba, era su escapa, a toda la locura que a su alrededor acontecía y de la que él permanecía ajeno.

Pronto se volvió a hacer visible la imagen de Chouji, quien aún estaba en compañía de aquella muchacha. De pronto se sorprendió de ver que su amigo lo estaba mirando, luego le sonrió alternando la mirada entre la chica y Shikamaru. El Nara le sonrió, sabía lo que aquello significaba para Chouji. Una conquista, una victoria a todos los que habían dicho que él jamás podría. Y como el moreno predijo, Ino estaba equivocada.

El tiempo pasó más lentamente desde la repentina ausencia de su amigo, las colillas de cigarrillos se seguían acumulando a su alrededor (en el piso, en el sillón y en el cenicero junto a él que ya desbordaba), y él seguía completamente solo a la expectativa de la llegada de su amiga. De vez en cuando miraba hacia los rincones, más y más parejas descansaban contra las paredes, entrelazadas. En los sillones era lo mismo y al cabo de un rato Chouji se había unido a ellos, besándose con aquella chica, escondidos en una de las tantas esquinas oscuras. Volvió a sonreír, realmente estaba feliz por su amigo.

—¿Shikamaru?

Preguntó una voz familiar, sabía a quien pertenecía porque había pasado los últimos cuatro viernes oyéndola balbucear incoherencias y hacer berrinches. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la par que de ellos emanaba aquel humo tóxico y luego se volteó a verla.

—Hola Ino —le dijo despreocupado, aún así su expresión denotaba satisfacción.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas solo? Acaso Chouji no vino? —lo cuestionó la rubia extrañada, en ese instante se sumaron a la conversación Naruto, Kiba y Sakura.

—Hola Sakura, Kiba, Naruto —saludó dejando a Ino con sus preguntas en el aire. La muchacha se enfadó y en un arrebato de ira le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. Shikamaru la miró divertido.

—¡Oye te estaba hablando! —bramó molesta mientras con el pie apagaba el fuego del cigarrillo—. ¡No me gusta que me ignores Shikamaru! Te pregunté por Chouji…

—Allí está —murmuró aún sonriendo y volviendo a sacar otro cigarrillo, contempló entretenido la expresión de sus compañeros ante la sorpresa y lo encendió.

—¡¿Ese es Chouji?! —exclamó Ino sorprendida al ver a su amigo con la muchacha, besándose con pasión. Tanto que parecían querer comerse.

—Si —comentó distraído Shikamaru, aún le parecía graciosa la expresión de todos.

—Bien por Chouji —exclamó Kiba sonriendo. La rubia salió de su asombro y se dirigió al Nara.

—Al parecer él se consiguió una chica antes que tú —le dijo en un tono burlón.

—¿Y? —respondió con simpleza él.

—¿Acaso no te molesta? —lo cuestionó exasperada.

—Estoy feliz por él —admitió volviendo a mirar a su amigo. La rubia parecía más indignada que antes.

—¿Y por ti? ¿Acaso no te gusta ninguna chica?

—Quizá —respondió él divertido otra vez contemplando al Akimichi—. O quizá decida irme con alguien que encuentre aquí. La muchacha pareció enfadarse aún más ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Qué era lo que estaba insinuando?

—¡Eres un idiota Shikamaru! —bufó enfadada y se alejó del lugar. Sakura lo miró indignada y luego se volteó a ver hacia donde su amiga se había marchado, ya no estaba.


	10. Besos y sake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

10/22

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 10 de la historia. Como siempre y primero que nada quería agradecerles por los review y comentarios. De verdad que me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar y también me dan una idea de lo que piensan de mi fic. Lo cual me hace muy feliz, saber de ustedes. En fin, ya saben ¡Mil gracias! y por favor no duden en hacerme críticas, corregirme o decirme que les parece. Y obvio, también gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer ¡Gracias también! Espero que les guste... ¡¡Saludos y besitos!!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

X

"Besos y sake"

(El desafío de Shikamaru)

Siguió contemplando el vacío, sabía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho pero para él era necesario hacerla entender que en aquel lugar sólo encontraría amores sinsentido, huecos y vacíos de cualquier carga emocional. Y aunque pudiera conseguirlo no dejaba de estar expuesta a aquellos hombres que sólo deseaban saciar sus deseos carnales en ella. Y él simplemente no lo permitiría.

Ahora todo parecía más solitario que antes, sin Ino y sin Chouji se sentía fuera de lugar. Al menos Kiba, Naruto y Sakura aún permanecían con él. Entonces la voz de la pelirrosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se giró hacia ella y contempló a sus otros dos compañeros observarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo le dirás? —fueron sus palabras, él simplemente no comprendió el contexto de la cuestión.

—¿A quién? ¿Qué cosa? —genuina duda en su mirar. Sakura suspiró cansina.

—A Ino, que te gusta —el semblante de él se puso serio de repente. Cerró sus ojos y dio una larga y tendida pitada al cigarrillo, convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Sólo la colilla quedó atrapada entre sus dedos, el resto se deshizo en humo.

—¿Por qué le diría algo así? No se que crees Sakura pero ella no me gusta —la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza ante la negativa del chico.

—Shikamaru yo no se lo diré, pero al menos admítelo.

Aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, expresión serena pero confundida —No me gusta Ino, Sakura.

La muchacha resignada a la conversación se puso de pie algo molesta y contando cuantas bebidas necesitarían se marchó hacia la barra. Todos observaron perplejos a Shikamaru pero él no se inmutó.

Al cabo de quince minutos regresó con un total de cuatro vasos en ambas manos. Los tres chicos la miraron extrañados.

—Sakura, sabes que traes cuatro vasos de sake ¿Verdad? —preguntó el rubio a su compañera pero cuando ésta le respondió con una mirada asesina Naruto se cayó.

—No creo que Ino venga en un tiempo —repuso Shikamaru distendido y completamente estirado sobre el sofá.

—No es para ella, es para ti —explicó desafiante, él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no bebo —Kiba y Naruto miraban con curiosidad la expresión de Sakura, sabían que planeaba algo.

—Dices que no te gusta Ino.

—No me gusta —volvió a insistir Shikamaru cansado del asunto.

—Pruébalo —lo desafió ella, él la miró intrigado. A Naruto y Kiba el asunto les atraía en demasía.

—¿Cómo esperas que haga eso? —exclamó él sacudiendo las cenizas del extremo de un nuevo cigarrillo recién encendido. El resto de los presentes sabían que era lo que Sakura exactamente planeaba.

—Fácil. Dado que no tienes problemas para atraer chicas y, como no te gusta Ino, no tienes motivos para rechazarlas deberás besar a cada una que se te acerque. En caso de no querer besar a alguna beberás un vaso de sake, hasta el fondo y sin respirar —él la miraba con ojos desorbitados ¿En verdad esperaba que él hiciera eso?

—No tengo porque aceptar.

—Yo creo que sí —repuso la chica con una mirada de pícara malicia—. Si no lo haces es lo mismo que admitir que Ino te gusta.

—No me importa lo que piensen —el castaño y el rubio alternaban la mirada emocionados entre Sakura y Shikamaru.

—Y le diremos a Ino que te besó —el moreno se molestó, aquello realmente era una estrategia vil y cruel. Pero al parecer no tenía opción.

—Acepto.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó entre sorprendida y emocionada ella.

—Sí —Naruto y Kiba aplaudieron eufóricos.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó el. El resto de sus amigos reían y se regodeaban en su desgracia.

Pasaron largos y tendidos minutos simplemente sentados allí, conversando. Shikamaru rogaba que ninguna kunoichi se le acercara porque temía tener que besarla, o en el peor de los casos terminaría ebrio y aquello tampoco era muy conveniente dado que estaba allí para cuidar de su rubia amigo. Los tres muchachos lo miraron y con disimulo empezaron a reírse, entonces Shikamaru lo supo. Que había una muchacha detrás de él. Simplemente tomó el vaso y lo vació de un sorbo.

—¡¿Por qué no la besaste?! —exclamó Kiba indignado contemplando a un fastidiado Shikamaru y luego a la chica que ahora se alejaba del lugar meciendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

—Por que no quería —le respondió el con simpleza, Sakura junto a él parecía deleitarse en el elaborado plan que había tramado para atraparlo.

—Porque te gusta Ino —repuso la pelirrosa en tono cantarín.

—No, creo que ya dejamos en claro eso cuando acepté este estúpido y problemático reto.

—Tienes razón. No te molestaré más —dijo ella esbozando una amplia sonrisa de triunfo ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en aquel embrollo?

Nuevamente miró a los alrededores, en busca de Ino pero la muchacha no parecía estar por ningún lado. Estaba preocupado, temía que el evento de la última noche se repitiera. Si alguien volvía a tocar a Ino, Shikamaru jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo por permitirlo ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba atascado en aquella mesa con sus tres amigos, no podía retirarse, simplemente no podía. Volvió a mirar, nada. Sólo una nueva joven que se acercaba a la mesa con intenciones dudosas hacia él. El moreno suspiró, ya iban más de cinco vasos casi seguidos y sabía que pronto la visión empezaría a fallarle.

—Lo siento, no —repuso algo molesto a la pobre chica sin siquiera oír su ofrecimiento. Tomó el pequeño vaso y lo bebió hasta el fondo. Sentía el sake descender por su garganta, quemarlo a su paso. El sabor seco del alcohol deslizándose por él. Haciendo estragos en su actuar conciente. Quizá debiera besar a alguna chica si quería permanecer sobrio.

—Shikamaru —dijo Sakura insistiendo que confesara, él se negó y bebió otro vaso tras la segunda mujer que lo provocó—. Mira que eres necio ¿No crees que es algo tonto? Porque simplemente no lo admites o besas a alguna otra chica.

—No —respondió serio. Encendió un cigarrillo y lo fumó deseoso, realmente necesitaba de los milagros de la nicotina en aquellos momentos. Aún Ino no aparecía y él seguía bebiendo descontroladamente.

¡Qué tontería! Pensaba. Él era un shinobi de Konoha, un jounin. Aquellas simplemente no eran conductas propias de alguien como él ¿Entonces como había terminado involucrado en eso? Ese estúpido ritual adolescente que él no comprendía ni disfrutaba. Maldijo su suerte, parecía que por más que intentara evitar las situaciones problemáticas siempre terminaban alcanzándolo. Y todas siempre tenían que ver con Ino.

Otra chica se aproximó, la motilidad empezaba a fallarle.

—Hola —lo saludó con amabilidad la chica, aunque en un tono algo seductor en insinuativo. Shikamaru giró los ojos ¿Por qué seguían acercándose si él las rechazaba constantemente? ¿Cuántas más tendría que soportar? ¿Cuántos tragos más tendría que beber? Si seguía así pronto estaría completamente sumido en los efectos de alcohol ¿Pero que podía hacer? No quería besarla, aquello era demasiado problemático.

—Aquí está tu vaso —dijo Naruto acercándole el pequeño contenido relleno de aquel líquido incoloro. Shikamaru lo contempló pero no lo agarró, el rubio se sorprendió.

—Estúpido desafío —lo escucharon mascullar por lo bajo pero al parecer la chica no lo había oído, o simplemente lo había ignorado.

—Me llamo Yuri —explicó la joven inclinándose hacia él, de modo que su escote quedaba prácticamente a la altura de los ojos de Shikamaru. El muchacho se sonrojó.

—Shikamaru —repuso con desgano dando una larga pitada a su cigarrillo, la muchacha sonrió.

—¿Tú eres jounin verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha, sus largos cabellos caoba caían libremente por sus hombros, sus ojos celestes se posaban en él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sorprendido él. La castaña simplemente rió.

—Te vi en el examen Chunin del año pasado, yo lo tomé y tú estabas entre los examinadores. No me equivoco ¿Verdad?

—No —dijo recordando que él había tenido como misión supervisar el examen escrito. Le pareció descortés su respuesta y entonces preguntó— ¿Y cómo te fue en el examen?

—¡Bien! —sonrió alegre—. Aprobé, ahora soy Chunin.

—Me alegro —aquello no era tan malo, pensó. El resto de sus amigos contemplaban la conversación absortos ¿En verdad Shikamaru pensaba estar con ella?

—Sí, fue difícil pero lo logré —admitió orgullosa, Sakura pensó que era odiosa y Shikamaru simplemente le sonrió—. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme hasta la barra? —preguntó la muchacha simulando inocencia, a Sakura la situación ya le asqueaba. La castaña era demasiado obvia y ella nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Shikamaru quisiera besar a otra chica que no fuera Ino—. Es que tengo que traer varios vasos y no puedo.

El moreno lo meditó un segundo, sus amigos, al igual que la chica, estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Shikamaru. Él parecía meditarlo con cautela, por un instante miró a sus alrededores en busca de Ino pero la rubia simplemente no estaba. Bufó molesto, miró el vaso lleno frente a él. Era eso o beberlo hasta el fondo. Era besarla o embriagarse hasta el punto de no poder cuidar de su amiga ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía? Era sólo un beso ¿Por qué lo dudaba tanto? Un simple beso.

Entonces la voz de Kiba lo distrajo, al parecer estaba hablándole a la chica frente a él.

—¿Te molestaría darle un beso? —preguntó Kiba con descaro. Shikamaru pensó que la chica se enfadaría pero en vez de la reacción esperada se sonrojó y sonrió. Shikamaru estaba perplejo.

—Si a él no le molesta —respondió con picardía, el moreno se sentía aún más acorralado que antes ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Acceder? ¿Negarse? Tenía que pensar rápido porque la chica empezaba a impacientarse.

La contempló, realmente era bonita. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de ella eran sus profundos ojos celestes. Volvió a pensar la posibilidad, cuando se dio cuenta tenía el rostro de ella muy cerca. La proximidad era inminente, sus labios estaban a sólo cinco centímetros. Era ahora o nunca. No quería.

Entonces la vio por el rabillo del ojo, Ino se acercaba lentamente a la mesa. Parecía cabizbaja y tenía un pequeño vaso vacío en una de sus manos. También daba la sensación de que quería llorar.

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo él, la chica sorprendida por la decepción se separó. Se despidió y se fue, Ino lo contemplaba sorprendida.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —murmuró con desgano, sin importarle nada, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas junto a Shikamaru.

—No —respondió él olvidándose de la situación de hacía segundos atrás, olvidándose de el estúpido desafío. Se alegraba de saber que ella estaba bien, allí junto a él. Donde pudiera asegurarse que nadie se propasara con ella. Sakura lo miraba con intensidad pero él la ignoró.

—¡Dame la botella! —gritó ella enfadada, mas consigo misma que con alguien más.

—Ino déjala —le advirtió él.

—No, déjame Shikamaru. Quiero beber —él intentó arrebatársela pero ella se corrió y el moreno volcó uno de los vasos sobre la mesa.

—¡Ino!

—¡No quiero! —exclamó ella caprichosa. Finalmente Shikamaru le pudo quitar el sake de las manos—. ¡Dámelo Shikamaru! —el resto los contemplaban sorprendidos, Chouji que acababa de llegar también miraba la situación absorto.

—Deja de actuar así Ino —le espetó él.

—¡Eres un idiota! —bramó en respuesta, se marchó y se fue hacia la salida. Por un momento la contempló alejarse, luego dejó la botella y la siguió.

—Shikamaru —gritó Chouji, pero el muchacho ya se había marchado tras ella. Ambos habían desaparecido entre la gente. Dejando confundidos y en silencio al resto de los que se encontraban con ellos en la mesa.


	11. Razones, verdades y decepciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

11/22

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Me disculparán hoy la tardanza y sé que no tengo excusa pero es que me pasé toda la tarde cocinando tortas y se me hizo tarde. Perdonen, yo se que no se justifica :) En fin, como siempre no quiero aburrirlos con mi bla bla bla sin sentido sino agradecerles, que es lo más importante, por siempre hacerme saber de ustedes y sus opiniones. Por favor no dejen de hacerlo. Y agradecerles también por tomarse particularmente tiempo de su vida sólo para leer mi humilde historia. De verdad, es más de lo que podría pedir. Así que ¡GRACIAS! ¡Muchos saludos y besitos! Y espero que les guste...

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XI

"Razones, verdades y decepciones"

Había salido del local, ahora el frío de la noche le azotaba el rostro con ímpetu. Su cabello azabache se mecía lentamente contra el viento mientras él con la mirada escudriñaba la calle en busca de Ino. La entrada del local estaba abarrotada de gente y Shikamaru sabía que la rubia podría escabullirse fácilmente entre los grupos de jóvenes y desaparecer. Pero tenía que encontrarla, así que la llamó.

—¡Ino! —gritó preocupado.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró una llorosa chica apoyada contra la pared del púb, junto a la puerta. Él la contempló e inmediatamente se le figuró que parecía una niña pequeña abandonada.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —la cuestionó él. Ino parecía triste, aunque también algo ebria.

—….

—Ino ¿No aprendiste nada de la última vez? —le reprochó—. ¿No aprendes de tus errores? —ella permanecía en absoluto silencio con la cabeza gacha—. ¡¿Por qué demonios actúas así?! Vienes aquí y te portas como una tonta, bebes y pierdes el control —realmente estaba enfadado con ella por su conducta, tenía que pararla, hacerla entrar en razón.

—Shika me quiero ir ya —sollozó. Él la miró compasivo y accedió. Ninguno de los dos tenía que decirlo, irían a la casa de Shikamaru. Aquello ya se había vuelto una indiscutible rutina.

—Está bien —dijo suavizando la voz—. Espérame aquí que voy a avisarle a Chouji que nos vamos ¿Sí? Ino no te muevas.

—No, te esperaré.

—Bien.

Y seguro de que la muchacha no se movería del lugar en que la había dejado, seguro de su palabra, volvió a ingresar al local. Otra vez el sofoco del interior lo abrumó más no le importó. Sólo estaría allí unos segundos y luego se marcharía con Ino. Se iría y con suerte ésta sería la última vez que tuviera que poner un pié en aquel fastidioso lugar. Finalmente divisó la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y se acercó a paso lento, esquivando algunas personas en el camino. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca todos se giraron a verlo.

—¿Dónde está Ino, Shikamaru? —preguntó Chouji. Tanto Naruto como Kiba y Sakura miraban a los alrededores en busca de su rubia amiga.

—Está afuera —explicó sereno—. No se siente muy bien así que nos iremos —todos asintieron preocupados.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—Eso espero… —murmuró—. Bueno adiós —se giró y con un gesto de la mano se despidió y emprendió su camino de regreso a donde se encontraba Ino.

Una vez que estuvo afuera la miró de reojo, la chica sollozaba sobre sus manos, con las que cubría su rostro. No tenía idea de que podía pasarle pero lo tenía preocupado. Aún daba esa imagen de niña desamparada y Shikamaru sintió enormes deseos de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

—Ven vamos —ella levantó su mirada y tomándolo del brazo lo siguió.

El camino fue largo y silencioso, una vez que se hubieron alejado del lugar se encontraron completamente solos y sumidos en la espesa oscuridad de la noche. Aquella vez la luna menguaba, no resplandecía tanto como de costumbre y algunas estrellas parecían más apagadas de lo normal. Pero ninguna tanto como Ino, simplemente parecía haber perdido el brillo que tanto la caracterizaba.

No quiso preguntar, no le parecía el momento ni el lugar. Mientras seguían caminando la rubia sollozaba en su hombro. Aquella noche era más fría de lo normal por lo que podía sentirla temblar junto a él.

—Toma —dijo quitándose su chaleco y colocándolo con delicadeza sobre los hombros desnudos de ella—. No es mucho pero servirá hasta llegar.

La muchacha no dijo nada, simplemente forzó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento y una vez más enterró su rostro en el hombro de él. Shikamaru la miró dolido ¿Qué era lo que podía pasarle a su amiga para que llorara así?

Continuaron caminando, en la silente noche sus pasos eran todo lo que se podía oír. Algunas veces se escuchaba el canto furtivo de una chicharra o simplemente el ruido del viento al soplar. No faltaba demasiado, sólo unas cuadras más y finalmente estarían en la casa de él, donde podrían refugiarse en la calidez y comodidad de su hogar. Tras caminar otros cinco minutos se encontraron en la entrada.

—Ya llegamos —avisó a su amiga que aún ocultaba su mirada en el hombro de él. Ino levantó la cabeza y efectivamente comprobó que se encontraban en la entrada de la residencia de los Nara.

Tomó con lentitud las llaves de su bolsillo y tras meterla en el cerrojo, la giró, la puerta hizo un sonoro clic y se abrió. Ambos entraron y el frío que los azotaba dejó de existir. La calidez de la casa de Shikamaru y aquel familiar aroma a limpio, que sólo en el hogar de él había, la invadieron y a la vez la tranquilizaron.

Con pesadez subieron la escalera y una vez en la planta alta él le señaló el baño.

—Si quieres puedes lavarte el rostro —murmuró él con amabilidad, ella asintió y desapareció tras la puerta. El moreno la esperó en el pasillo y al cabo de unos segundos la muchacha había reaparecido. En su rostro ya no quedaban rastros de maquillaje, sólo sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados—. Ya estoy Shika —susurró por primera vez desde que habían regresado del púb.

—Bien, ahora me dirás porque lloras y porque actúas así —sentenció serio aunque a la vez quería sonar comprensible. Los dos entraron al cuarto de él y ella se sentó en la cama mientras que Shikamaru permaneció de pie al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la pared—. Ino ¿Me dirás? —le insistió él pero la rubia no parecía reaccionar—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado al cuarto lo miró a los ojos, se sintió culpable al ver la mirada de decepción en las orbes chocolate de él. Quería decírselo pero seguramente pensaría que era una tonta.

—Me rechazó —atisbó a decir, él la miró extrañado.

—¿Quién?

—Un chico, esta noche —por alguna razón Shikamaru no se sentía mortificado sino todo lo contrario. Ella volvió a hablar—. ¡¿Por qué es que siempre que me gusta o me enamoro de alguien esa persona no me corresponde?! Primero Sasuke, con Sakura.

—¿Con Sakura? —preguntó sorprendido. No sabía que ellos estuvieran juntos.

—Sí, los vi besándose hace poco más de un mes —ahora que él lo pensaba la fecha exacta en que el Uchiha había regresado y la misma en la que Ino había empezado a salir y beber de aquella manera.

—No sabía —admitió.

—Nadie lo sabe, sólo ellos dos y Naruto. Bueno y yo que los vi —agregó con amargura, delgadas líneas de agua salada se formaban a lo largo de sus mejillas—. Luego Sai —exclamó indignada—. Él ni siquiera se fijó en mi ¡Y ahora esto!

—Ino…

—¡No! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? —él frunció el seño.

Sabía lo importante que era para Ino el sentirse amada. Desde niña había sido siempre una persona enamoradiza, siempre diciendo que quería verse bien para aquel que amaba. Siguiendo dietas, dejando su cabello largo, y otros tantos cuidados a su imagen. Sabía como se debía sentir ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Acaso decirle lo que él pensaba?

—Porque sigues enamorándote de la persona equivocada Ino. Primero Sasuke, frío y sólo enfocado en su sed de venganza ¡Honestamente! ¿Qué futuro le veías a eso? —ella lo miró sorprendida pero lo dejó continuar. Lágrimas descendían húmedas por su rostro—. Luego Sai, un completo inadaptado e incapaz de sentir algo por otros seres humanos. Otra vez ¿De verdad pensabas que podía funcionar?

—Shikamaru… —exclamó ella, sus palabras dolían pero tenía razón y no podía negarlo. Aquello era la cruda y brutal realidad.

—¿No se supone que deberías enamorarte de alguien a quien realmente le importes? Que se preocupe por ti y en verdad le importes. Pero sigues eligiendo mal.

—¿Tú piensas que soy fea? —preguntó entre avergonzada y dolida, él se sorprendió.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el alterado—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque sino no entiendo como es que siempre me va tan mal en el amor.

—Te lo acabo de explicar Ino —dijo él tranquilamente caminando hasta la cama y sentándose junto a ella—. Claro que no eres fea. Sé que cualquier hombre te ve atractiva y querría estar contigo —aquello era verdad, se había hastiado de oír a shinobis hablar de lo bonita que era.

—¿Tú también estarías conmigo?

Ante la pregunta se congeló, no sabía que decir. Sabía que era lo que ella quería escuchar, sabía que necesitaba escucharlo pero simplemente no podía. Aún la muchacha lloraba y era evidente que se sentía realmente mal. Debía hacerlo por ella, debía decirlo.

—Si Ino, hasta yo estaría contigo —ante la respuesta la rubia le sonrió e impulsivamente se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo. Él correspondió dudoso.

—Gracias Shika. Me hiciste sentir mucho mejor ¡En verdad eres un buen amigo!

Él permaneció allí, inmóvil aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. No sabía porque pero era la primera vez que la palabra amistad le sonaba mal. Era como si una fuerza invisible le estrujara el corazón, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho. Pero se contuvo de decir algo, simplemente calló. Entonces pensó que aquel que hubiera dicho que la noche hacía vulnerable a las personas estaba en lo cierto. Y por ello, lo maldijo.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo serio poniéndose de pie y evitando mirarla. La muchacha ahora parecía mucho más alegre que antes y parecía haber recobrado aquel destello tan característico de ella. Ahora el que se sentía apagado era él, pero otra vez no importaba.

—¡Si! —exclamó esbozando una sonrisa y se apresuró al cajón para sacar la remera que Shikamaru le había prestado cada noche por los últimos cuatro viernes. Él la contempló y sonrió de lado, al menos Ino estaba feliz—. ¡Shika no mires!

Él rápidamente se volteó esperando que ella se cambiara, pronto la oyó tararear. Aparentemente su charla había devuelto toda la autoestima y la confianza en sí misma que la rubia solía tener. Ahora era otra vez la arrogante y problemática Ino de siempre.

—Ya puedes voltearte —agregó sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a la cama y se escabulló entre las cálidas sábanas del lecho, ante la mirada atónita de él.

Pronto Shikamaru se quitó la remera y se unió a la chica. Al juntar sus cuerpos ella lo abrazó y pronto quedó dormida sobre su pecho, como lo había hecho la primera noche.

La calidez de su cuerpo era agradable, la silueta de ella encajaba perfecta en cada recodo de su cuerpo. Podía sentirla respirar debajo de él, su pecho elevarse y descender lenta y armoniosamente. Sus latidos contra los de él. Sentirla así en verdad le gustaba, pero simplemente debía olvidarlo. Y así lo hizo, pronto se durmió. Bajo la dulce esencia que la chica desprendía, bajo el contacto de su piel se relajó. Y finalmente Shikamaru también cayó dormido.


	12. Amistad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

12/22

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo y la verdad es que hoy, como es mi cumpleaños, me siento muy alegre y bondadosa y por eso decidí subir **dos capítulos en lugar de uno**. Si, si un **2x1**. Y ya se que la que se supone debería recibir regalos soy yo pero como ya cumplí 20 decidí hacer esto. Para ustedes. Como siempre agradecerles por todos los reviews y comentarios, por leer y seguirme siempre con esto. No me importan los números de reviews, la verdad es que lo que valoro es su opinión y si pueden hacerme saber qué piensan de cada capítulo en particular. Mejor para mí, así aprendo de mis errores. Desde ya y como siempre **¡GRACIAS!** Espero que les guste... Besos y saluditos.

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XII

"Amistad"

(Mentira o verdad)

Estaba amaneciendo, delgadas hebras de luz dorada y rojiza como el fuego se filtraban en la habitación, dando la sensación de estar en llamas. En aquel pequeño cuarto dos personas dormían plácidamente, o al menos una de ellas pues Shikamaru acababa de despertarse tras varias interrupciones a su sueño. Y finalmente se rindió, Ino aún descansaba sobre él aferrada a su cintura. Los labios de ella a sólo unos centímetros del mentón de Shikamaru.

Intentó moverse sin despertarla pero sabía que ante el menor movimiento corría el riesgo de que la rubia abriera los ojos por lo tanto no lo intentó. Y así permaneció largas horas, sólo contemplándola dormir apaciblemente, hasta que finalmente ella despertó.

—Mmm ¿Shika? —susurró levantando la mirada hacia su amigo, quedando sus rostros a sólo centímetros del otro.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —preguntó él disfrutando cada sensación que alrededor de ella percibía.

—Gracias por lo de anoche —murmuró abrazándolo con mas fuerzas.

—De nada ¡Ino me asfixias! —ella rió y aflojó el agarre.

—Lo siento. Dime Shika ¿Ibas a besar a esa chica anoche? —sólo por curiosidad, genuina curiosidad de amigos.

—No.

—¿Por? —preguntó extrañada él la miró a los ojos y luego miró el techo.

—No quería.

—¿Acaso no te parecía bonita? —lo interrogó ella.

—No es eso. Sólo no quería —volvió a decir con sencillez.

Ambos permanecieron un largo rato en la cama, sumidos en absoluto silencio. Sólo oyendo los latidos del corazón del otro, las respiraciones de ambos colapsando en sus pechos unidos. Luego el moreno volvió a hablar.

—Dime Ino ¿A qué hora tienes que irte? —preguntó él volviendo a cruzar miradas con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ver si tenemos tiempo de desayunar —respondió el chico con desgano. Aunque en verdad quería permanecer en la cama al menos un rato más.

—¿A ver? —dijo inclinándose sobre él para mirar el reloj junto a la cama, del lado de Shikamaru—. Tenemos tiempo —respondió sonriente. Él le respondió con una sonrisa y ambos se dispusieron a salir de la cama, pero él la detuvo.

—Quédate —y sin dejarla siquiera responder salió por la habitación. Al cabo de 15 minutos volvió con dos tazas de humeante té. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le entregó una.

—Gracias Shikamaru —agradeció sorprendida. Él sonrió y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que tomara, mientras volvía a acostarse en la cama pero sin meterse debajo de las sábanas.

—Hoy tienes misión ¿No es así? —preguntó él dando un sorbo.

—Sí, con Sakura. Tenemos que escoltar a una anciana a una aldea cercana. Nada interesante, últimamente todo está muy aburrido —se quejó ella.

—¡Eres tan problemática! —exclamó él no comprendiendo porque alguien querría involucrarse en algo peligroso, como solían ser las misiones a las que él solía ir.

—Eres un perezoso Shikamaru ¿Acaso hay algo para ti que valga la pena hacer? Y observar las nubes no cuenta —le advirtió, él se encogido de hombros mas no le respondió.

Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio, ambos recostados bebiendo cada uno su té. Contemplando el inmenso vacío de la habitación. Ino examinaba el lugar con los ojos, luego se percató de un pequeño portarretratos en el escritorio de él. Se puso de pié, lo tomó entre sus manos y volvió a la cama.

—Era divertido —dijo nostálgica contemplando la fotografía del antiguo equipo 10, tanto Chouji con Shikamaru y ella estaban en la fotografía. Y su antiguo sensei Asuma.

—¿Qué dices? Tú solo nos decías que hacer y me gritabas todos los días.

—Cállate ¡Eso no es cierto! —bramó ella histérica. Él sonrió.

—¿Ves? Y todavía lo sigues haciendo —ella desvió la mirada molesta. A él le pareció gracioso que aún mantuviera aquellas actitudes infantiles. Ella siempre sería así, no importaba cuantos años pasaran.

—¿Extrañas a Asuma? —preguntó de repente y al instante que el nombre escapó de sus labios lo sintió tensarse junto a ella.

Sabía que él nunca hablaba de ello, sabía que aunque hubieran vengado la muerte de su sensei para su amigo nunca nada volvería a ser igual. Algo en él simplemente se había apagado. Asuma había sido el único con la paciencia suficiente para razonar con Shikamaru, había sido el primero y el único, por un largo tiempo, en apoyarlo. Por ello Ino se sintió culpable. Nadie esperaba nada de alguien como él, perezoso y con calificaciones bajas. Alguien que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sólo observando las nubes. No, nadie había tenido esperanzas en que Shikamaru llegara a algo. Ni siquiera ella, sólo Asuma. Él había invertido todo para el moreno, había descubierto su potencial y lo había forzado no solo a desarrollarlo sino también a manifestarlo, cosa que Shikamaru encontraba muy problemática, así como mover el lápiz durante un examen de la academia. Su sensei lo ayudado a crecer, pero en el proceso él había muerto. Además, sabía que Shikamaru se culpaba por no haberlo podido salvar, aunque le hubieran dicho hasta el cansancio que él no habría podido hacer nada más por Asuma.

—Porque yo sí —confesó ella al ver que su amigo no decía nada—. Lo extraño mucho ¿Sabes? Y Chouji también lo extraña. Creo que es algo normal —dijo queriendo hacer que el moreno le dijera algo pero él solamente permanecía en silencio, contemplando la vieja fotografía.

—Déjame llevar las tazas abajo —dijo de repente tomando la de ella y poniéndose de pie. Ino lo miró con tristeza.

—Shikamaru es normal que lo extrañes —volvió a decirle, sabía que su amigo no se sentía cómodo con sus propio sentimientos de dolor—. Es bueno hablarlo con otras personas, no puedes simplemente enterrarlo en el fondo de tu memoria y fingir la mayor parte del tiempo que no sucedió.

—Si puedo —dijo él y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a Ino triste y desesperanzada. Miró el reloj; ya era hora de irse o Sakura la regañaría por llegar tarde. Así que se vistió, aprovechando la ausencia de su amigo. Lo hizo rápido porque temía que pronto volviera, al cabo de unos minutos el moreno regresó pero Ino ya vestía sus ropas habituales.

—Me voy —dijo ella aún decepcionada por la reacción de él ante el recuerdo de Asuma. El ambiente se había puesto tenso y obviamente Shikamaru no había recobrado su buen humor, y honestamente dudaba que lo hiciera pronto.

—Bien, te acompaño —respondió a secas y la guió escaleras abajo. Ella se despidió con tristeza y él cerró la rápidamente. Dejando a una Ino desconcertada y dolida. Aunque también enfadada.

—Mejor me voy o la frente de marquesina se enfadará conmigo y hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar a dos malhumorados, con Shikamaru me basta.

Rápidamente pasó por su casa, saludó a sus padres, tomó sus cosas para el viaje que había dejado preparadas la noche anterior y se marchó hacia la entrada de la aldea donde sabía Sakura la estaría esperando con la persona a la que debían escoltar.

Apresurando el paso llegó en apenas diez minutos, una vez en el lugar se encontró con la pelirrosa y la anciana.

—Hola —saludó intentando sonar lo más amigablemente posible pero no salió, simplemente se oyó gruñona y cansada.

—¿Qué sucede cerda? —preguntó Sakura ante el extraño estado de animo de su amiga, ésta sólo sonrió amargamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada —pero no pudo contenerse—. ¡Shikamaru me pasa! Cada vez que se habla de Asuma se pone serio y melancólico y me dan ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio ¡Qué demonios le ocurre! ¡¿Por qué no me dice lo que le pasa?!

Habían comenzado a caminar y aún la muchacha seguía despotricando contra el Nara aunque las preguntas siempre eran las mismas y Sakura ya estaba empezando a hartarse de los gritos de la rubia, sin mencionar la pobre anciana que tenían que acompañar y que ahora las miraba con cierto resguardo.

—Ino, cada uno tiene sus tiempos para elaborar un duelo. Quien sabe, quizá Shikamaru lamente la muerte de Asuma por el resto de su vida.

—Pero —agregó triste— yo quiero ayudarlo. Es mi amigo, después de todo.

—Si, claro —espetó la chica con sarcasmo pero tarde se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso frente de marquesina?! —bramó molesta la rubia ante las palabras de su amiga. La chica la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¡Oh vamos Ino! No me dirás que eres tan ciega, yo creo que lo sabes y simplemente lo quieres negar.

—¿Qué cosa? —realmente no comprendía a lo que se refería, sus confundida mirada lo probaba.

La mujer caminaba en silencio junto a ellas, escuchando atenta cada palabra de la conversación. Ambas muchachas seguían discutiendo e Ino parecía comprender cada vez menos lo que Sakura intentaba hacerle ver.

—¿En verdad crees que sólo es tu amigo? —preguntó ya indignada por la obvia ignorancia de su amiga.

—¡Claro que sí! Hemos sido amigos desde los 12….

—Un amigo no iría durante cuatro viernes seguidos a un lugar que odia sólo para cuidarte. Un amigo no habría acudido a las 4:30 de la madrugada cuando lo llame sólo para que fuera rescatarte, ni hubiese recibido un golpe en la cara porque alguien te tocó ¿Por qué crees que rechazó cada una de las mujeres que se le acercaban? Inclusive anoche que lo retamos a que besara cada mujer que se le acercara o bebiera, prefirió emborracharse ¡Vamos Ino! Abre los ojos ¡A Shikamaru le gustas! —la anciana parecía muy divertida e interesada por la conversación de ambas jóvenes. La rubia simplemente no sabía que decir.

—¿Acaso él te dijo algo? —la pelirrosa la miró consternada.

—No, él solo lo niega.

—Entonces no le gusto —sentenció la rubia como si aquello fuera prueba irrefutable de que Sakura estaba simplemente equivocada porque a Shikamaru no podía gustarle ella.

—Sigue negándolo tú también —repuso ya cansada de insistir la pelirrosa.

No se dijo más nada y pronto continuaron su camino hacia el destino al que debían trasladar aquella anciana. El viaje resultó lento y apacible, sólo algunos shinobi se le interpusieron en el camino pero nada de lo que ellas no pudieran sobreponerse. Aún así, a pesar de las batallas, de los obstáculos y de la misión en sí, Ino no podía sacarse las palabras de su amiga de la cabeza. Por más que lo quisiera borrar de su memoria, allí estaban resonando como un eco. Un recordatorio de aquella conversación ¿En verdad Sakura pensaba que a Shikamaru le gustaba ella?


	13. Eternos lazos de unión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

13/22

¡Hola! Sí acá estoy de nuevo. No para repetirles todo lo anterior, sino para solamente agradecerles que para mí es lo más importante. **Gracias por sus opiniones y el tiempo usado en mi historia**. Que lo disfruten... ¡Muchos besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XIII

"Eternos lazos de unión"

(Los amigos no se ocultan secretos)

Estaba exhausta, la misión en sí no había sido tan agotadora sino más bien el largo viaje y los constantes pensamientos que atosigaban ahora su mente, y todo por culpa de Sakura.

Y es que simplemente no podía creer que su mejor amigo la viera a ella de esa forma, Ino sabía que ella nunca lo había visto a él de otra forma que no fuera en el contexto de la amistad. Pero nada era seguro y la pelirrosa bien podría estar equivocada.

Llegó a su casa, todo el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos se le cerraban por sí solos. Quería acostarse y simplemente descansar, permanecer largo rato tendida en la cama sin hacer nada sólo holgazanear.

—Ya me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru —y ante su propio comentario rió—. Pasar tanto tiempo con él me esta volviendo perezosa.

Shikamaru, simplemente no podía creerlo. Se rehusaba a hacerlo hasta que tuviera pruebas concretas de que aquello era verdad. Mínimo una confesión de él.

Se recostó sobre uno de sus costados y contempló pensativa la fotografía del equipo 10, sus ojos vagaban libres entre las imágenes de los rostros de sus amigos. Luego miraba el rostro de Asuma con nostalgia y volvía a contemplar la imagen completa. De pronto el sueño le regresaba y lentamente fue sumiéndose en un estado de sostenido letargo hasta que finalmente cayó completamente dormida.

Las horas pasaron y pronto la noche se hizo día, una débil luz empezaba a filtrarse entre las delicadas cortinas de la ventana de su habitación. La claridad empezaba a molestarle así que con lentitud abrió los ojos y haciéndose pantalla con la mano se incorporó.

Aún le pesaba el cuerpo, cada centímetro lo sentía tenso. Se puso de pié y decidió que lo mejor sería darse un largo y prolongado baño para limpiarse y ahuyentar con el calor del agua aquellos extraños pensamientos que por culpa de Sakura la atosigaban.

El agua caía lenta por su cuerpo, mojando sus largos cabellos y pegándolos a su silueta. Empapándole la piel a su paso, recorriendo cada curva, asentándose en las hendiduras de su cuerpo, escurriéndose por sus labios, estancándose en su ombligo. El vapor lo empañaba todo y hasta un punto la sofocaba, la humedad y densidad del aire.

Aquello era simplemente placentero, un momento para ella sola. La reacción de cada músculo al destensarse con el simple contacto del agua. Todo en aquella trivial experiencia rutinaria era delicioso.

Finalmente cuando terminó de cuidar y limpiar su cuerpo cerró el grifo y envolviéndose en una pequeña toalla salió de la ducha. Tomó otra, la enroscó alrededor de su larga cabellera y con serenidad se dirigió de regreso a su cuarto.

Lo observó con detenimiento, sus cosas aún sobre la cama, su ropa sucia regada por los suelos. Su cama deshecha. Entonces un objeto llamó su atención, un largo espejo de cuerpo entero. Sintió pudor, no supo porque pero la idea de contemplarse desnuda la sonrojaba. No entendía porque, que había de malo en aquello, obviamente nada. Era natural que de vez en cuando admirara su propio cuerpo, tal como había sido creado. Sin ropas y con toda su pureza intacta. Pero aún así le provocaba algo de vergüenza.

Se paró frente a él, del otro lado podía contemplarse a sí misma devolviéndole la mirada. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus manos aferrando el borde de la toalla. Lentamente aflojó el agarre del paño y lo dejó caer al suelo, haciendo que produjera un golpe seco al impacto con el piso.

Se miró unos instantes, era extraño pero se sentía bien. Contemplar cada recovo de su cuerpo, sentirlo bajo su tacto. Cada elipse de piel nívea, cada recodo privado, cada parte íntima. Se sentía hermosa, se sentía mujer. Sólo cuando se contemplaba desnuda podía confirmar que definitivamente ella ya no era una niña.

Aún no podía creer lo que Sakura le había dicho, no era verdad. Ellos eran amigos y él jamás podría… él siempre le decía problemática. No podía ser. Instintivamente al pensamiento giró la cabeza hacia la fotografía y contempló la imagen del moreno. Shikamaru parecía contemplarla con una sonrisa, entonces recordó que no traía ropas y por una extraña e infantil razón pensó que quizá él la estuviera viendo desnuda en toda su extensión. Rápidamente corrió al estante y bajó el portarretratos, cubriendo la imagen que exponía.

—¡Qué tonterías! —exclamó avergonzada de sí misma y de su tonta conducta. Sólo era una fotografía, no tenía porque reaccionar como si Shikamaru estuviera allí con ella, contemplándola expuesta y completamente desvestida. Ahora ese sí era un pensamiento extraño, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Nerviosa se vistió con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, se peinó, recogió su cabello en una cola y rápidamente salió. Necesitaba despejarse, apartarse de la cabeza la absurda idea que Sakura le había implantado, como si fuera alguna clase de tumor que ahora se apoderaba lentamente de ella y la enfermaba. Tenía que olvidarse se eso, simplemente olvidarlo.

Corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de Sakura, necesitaba desquitarse con ella. Toda la culpa era indudable e indiscutiblemente de su amiga.

—¡Maldita frente de marquesina! —bramó. Entonces por distracción chocó con alguien que pasaba cerca de ella, y no estaba de humor para tolerarlo—. ¡¡Oye idiota porque no te fijas por donde vas!! —el joven la miró indignado.

—Ino tú fuiste la que se chocó conmigo —ella levantó la vista y allí delante de sus ojos estaba nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru. Él seguí contemplándola algo molesto.

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —le gritó furiosa, él retrocedió ¿Por qué demonios le gritaba de aquella forma?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora que hice? —le espetó aún manteniendo su distancia. Ino no podía controlarse, deseaba gritarle.

—¡Eres un idiota! —volvió a despotricar contra él golpeando el piso furiosamente con el pie y sin despedirse se marchó lo más rápido posible o pronto empezaría a golpearlo. Quizá Sakura estuviera equivocada, y eso era lo que rogaba la rubia, pero aún así necesitaba desquitarse con alguien.

Continuó su camino a toda velocidad evitando encontrarse o chocar con alguien porque probablemente le gritaría. Estaba cada vez más cerca, rogaba que su amiga estuviera en su casa así podría culparla por su reciente ataque de histeria ¡¿Cómo había sido incapaz de insinuar tal locura?! Era simplemente imposible y por ende una demencia sugerirlo. Pero la pelirrosa lo había hecho y ella quería saber porque.

—¡Sakura! —gritó desde la puerta, una muchacha se asomó desde la ventana del segundo piso y la observó confundida— ¡Baja de ahí maldita frente de marquesina!

—¡¡Qué sucede cerda?! —bramó respondiendo a la hostilidad de la rubia. Pronto desapareció del marco de la ventana y al cabo de unos segundos apareció en la puerta.

—¡Es tú culpa frentona! —siguió chillando molesta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme tal tontería como que a Shikamaru le gusto? —esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie a su alrededor los oyera.

—No pensaba decírtelo, se me escapó —repuso ella—. Además es algo que pienso yo, tú créelo o no. Es simple cerda.

—¿Entonces Shikamaru no te dijo nada? —volvió a preguntar la chica, ya más calmada.

—Te dije que no. Se lo pregunté y él dijo que no.

—¡Ja! No —repitió ella triunfal, Sakura la miró con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡Entonces a él no le gusto!

—Como quieras Ino —repuso ya harta del tema. Si su amiga quería permanecer ciega, allá ella.

—Entonces está aclarado —dijo la chica volviendo a la normalidad. Sakura asintió más para complacerla y que así se callara que porque estuviera de acuerdo. La rubia de despidió con una sonrisa relajada y lentamente se marchó. Ahora debía arreglar las cosas con su amigo y sabía exactamente donde buscarlo.

Volvió a recorrer las calles de Konoha mirando de vez en cuando a quienes pasaban a su lado en caso de encontrar a Shikamaru por allí. Pero no estaba, Ino sabía donde se encontraba. Siempre iba allí, Chouji se lo había dicho era el lugar favorito del moreno porque allí podía ver las nubes mejor que en ningún otro lugar.

Finalmente llegó al familiar edificio, se encontraba frente a él. Alzó la mirada y contempló hacia la azotea y luego al cielo. Era un bonito día despejado pero aún así algunas nubes vagaban furtivas en el cielo como pequeños trozos de algodón blanco.

Se encaminó hacia arriba y rápidamente subió escalón por escalón. Pasando un piso y luego otro hasta que pudo vislumbrar un destello de luz al final de la oscura escalera, sabía que no quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Por ende apuró el paso.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó al llegar de golpe a la azotea de aquel viejo edificio. Cerca de allí había una pequeña banca de madera cubierta con un techo y sobre ella un joven muchacho descansaba plácidamente. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pausada y tranquila. Sigilosa se acercó y se sentó junto a él, tras contemplarlo unos segundos en los labios de ella se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa—. ¡¡Shikamaru!! —le gritó muy cerca del oído, él de un salto se incorporó y miró asustado frotando adolorido su oreja.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me despiertas así? —le espetó el chico molesto, ella simplemente rió.

—Es que me vi tentada, estabas tan tranquilo... y quise despertarte —él arqueó una ceja, aún podía sentir algo zumbarle en el oído.

—Porque no me sorprende —exclamó él volviéndose a recostar sobre el banco, manos detrás de la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres Ino? No creo que hayas venido aquí a mirar las nubes conmigo.

—Pues —sonrió ella—. No debía gritarte antes, en la calle —le explicó él la miraba entre aburrido y desconcertado ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Ino nunca hacía eso.

—Estás perdonada —dijo él antes de que tuviera que seguir escuchándola y pudiera al fin volver a contemplar las nubes en paz. Pero otra vez la chillona voz de la chico lo sacó de sí mismo.

—Shikamaru, siempre seremos amigos tú, Chouji y yo ¿No es cierto? —él la miró extrañado.

—¿A qué viene eso Ino?

—Sólo una pregunta —respondió ella, él le dirigió una mirada sospechosa y luego volvió a contemplar el cielo.

—Claro.

—Y los amigos no se guardan secretos entre ellos ¿Verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad la rubia, a ver si él decía algo.

Otra vez la sintió, esa extraña e invisible fuerza oprimiendo su corazón. Se sentía como la más despreciable de las criaturas, se sentía nauseabundo y la presencia de ella lo incomodaba aún más. La verdad es que no había podido olvidar el asunto del beso y cada vez que su amiga abría la boca parecía recordárselo, al menos implícitamente. Entonces contempló la posibilidad ¿Acaso ella sabía? No, no podía ser. Nadie habría sido capaz de decirlo, su secreto debía estar seguro. Suspiró cansino y tras meditarlo un rato le respondió.

—Claro que no, Ino —ella le sonrió se despidió con un gesto alegre y se marchó del lugar dejándolo sólo, confundido y mortificado.

Volvió a posar la vista en el cielo, las nubes vagaban libres por el inmenso azul del firmamento. Despreocupadas, sin que nadie las detuviera, sin que nadie las atormentara con preocupaciones innecesarias. Él quería ser como ellas, escaparse a los cielos y vagar tranquilamente, donde nadie lo molestara. Donde pudiera olvidarse de todo, pero sobre todo del beso. Aquel maldito error que lo consternada cada día desde aquel infortunado viernes.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó y las débiles palabras las arrastró el viento hasta perderlas en el olvido, lástima que no pudiera pasar lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Lástima que estaba condenado revivir una y otra vez el beso de la rubia en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos y en sus fantasías.


	14. Quinta luna

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

14/22

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo. Gracias por todos sus review de feliz cumpleaños, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz. Y de verdad me alegra mucho que les hayan gustado los dos capítulos. Bueno en realidad lo que qería agradecerles era por las opiniones, por siempre bancarme con la historia y tomarse las molestias de leerme. ¡Mil gracias! Por favor no dejen de hacerlo. Espero que este les guste... ¡Suludos y besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XIV

"Quinta luna"

(Rienda suelta a palabras prohibidas)

Un nuevo viernes había llegado. Esta vez la luna se encontraba oculta por completo detrás de negras nubes de lluvia. El cielo rojizo daba a entender que pronto se recaería sobre Konoha una tormenta y aún así Ino había insistido en salir. Le había dicho que no volvería hacerlo, le había dicho que no volvería a aquel lugar tan fastidioso pero ahora él se dirigía al púb junto a Chouji, en busca de su amiga. Al menos esta vez le había prometido que no bebería, aún así él iría igual. Aunque no sabía si era por desconfiar de ella o de los otros, o simplemente porque ya se le había hecho rutina ir cada fin de semana a aquel lugar tan desagradable.

Pronto pequeñas gotitas casi invisibles empezaron a caer sobre ellos, aún no mojaban sólo humedecían, pero de todas formas apuraron el paso para no tener que llegar completamente empapados al bar. Una vez más, cuando entraron, el cálido ambiente del interior en comparación con el frío de afuera los sofocó. Pero ya no le molestaba, se había hecho una costumbre.

—Vamos a buscar a Naruto —dijo sereno el moreno, Chouji asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar entre la apretujada gente hacia la mesa que habitualmente solían ocupar. Sabía que allí encontraría al rubio. Cuando se hizo visible efectivamente comprobaron que él estaba allí, pero se sorprendió de verlo acompañado y no por Sakura, Kiba o Ino sino una muchacha. Se acercaron un poco más y el rubio les sonrió, la chica reposaba tranquila en los brazos de él. Parecía feliz y completamente sonrojada. Chouji sonrió.

—Hola Naruto —saludó el Nara, luego se dirigió a la chica de rostro familiar—. Hola Hinata.

—Hola —saludó con amabilidad ella—. Si buscan a Kiba se fue con Sakura e Ino a dar una vuelta —ambos asintieron y se alejaron, dándoles intimidad, entremezclándose entre la gente. Pronto se perdieron de vista de la dichosa pareja.

—Que bien por Naruto —comentó Chouji, como siempre Shikamaru se encontraba encendiendo un cigarrillo. La música martilleaba contra sus oídos y apenas podía oír otra cosa.

—Supongo —elevó la voz para que su amigo lo escuchara.

—Mira ahí está Ino —gritó el Akimichi señalando a su rubia compañera. Shikamaru inmediatamente se giró hacia donde indicaba Chouji y allí la vio, estaba junto a Sakura.

—Hola —saludaron los dos al aproximarse a ambas muchachas. Ellas rápidamente se giraron y le sonrieron—. ¿Y Kiba? —preguntó el Akimichi, Sakura se encogió de hombros y señaló un rincón. Allí estaba el Inuzuka con una chica, no necesariamente conversando.

—Supongo que todos obtienen lo que quieren —murmuró con un dejo de tristeza la rubia, Shikamaru se acercó y colocó con suavidad una mano sobre uno de los hombros desnudos de ella.

—Ino —le advirtió, ya habían hablado del tema. La chica lo comprendió y asintió esbozando una triste sonrisa. Sakura y Chouji miraban a sus amigos confundidos.

—¡Tienes razón! —dijo de pronto forzándose a verse alegre, pero la fachada simplemente volvía a caer como si nada. Otra vez parecía triste.

—¿Qué te sucede cerda? —le preguntó Sakura extrañada, simplemente no era normal verla a Ino angustiada.

—Es que… tú tienes a Sasuke —la pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó, no tenía idea de que su amiga supiera aquello—, Chouji tiene a la chica que conoció la última vez. Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Vendrá? —preguntó el moreno pues no tenía idea de que su amigo hubiera vuelto a hablar desde entonces. El Akimichi asintió sonrojado. Ino continuó hablando.

—Kiba tiene… —miró al castaño con la chica, parecían querer devorarse ¡Dios si que las hormonas podían descontrolarse a su edad! No que ella lo supiera ya que su contacto más íntimo con un hombre había sido dos viernes atrás cuando él había querido tocarla por la fuerza—. Bueno ustedes me entienden. Y encima Naruto está con Hinata y tú, Shikamaru….

—¿Yo? —preguntó extrañado—.

—Bueno, si quisieras podrías tener a la chica que quisieras —él la contemplo serio.

—No, no a cualquiera —pero rápidamente cambió de tema al ver la mirada sospechosa de su amiga—. Ino ya te dije, ya hablamos de eso.

—Pero no es justo —exclamó más pareciendo una niña caprichosa que una mujer decepcionada. Los tres la miraron con algo de pena pero ninguno dijo nada más y sin siquiera advertirlo ahora los cuatro caminaban hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata.

Se sentaron junto a ellos, la pareja parecía complacida por la compañía y también parecía que habían estado bebiendo bastante ya que había varios vasos vacíos esparcidos sobre la mesa y junto a ellos una botella de sake vacía.

Pasó un largo rato, Shikamaru tenía que admitirlo que era agradable pasar aquellos instantes con los que consideraba sus amigos. Por más que detestara el lugar, el ambiente entre ellos era sencillamente confortable. Todos reían y conversaban tranquilos, sin preocupaciones. Por un momento llegó a pensar que no había nada de problemático en aquello.

—Yo… —balbuceó Chouji sonrojado y con la cabeza indicó una joven que lo esperaba a unos metros de la mesa. Todos rieron de la reacción de él y el Akimichi sonrió.

—¡Ve por ella Chouji! —gritó alegre la rubia, todos asintieron. Ambas chicas lo miraron con envidia, cómo desearían poder estar en aquellos momentos con aquel que amaban. O al menos con alguien, pensó Ino.

—Sakura —le dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, ella se extrañó.

—¿Qué quieres Naruto?

—Quizá tenga una sorpresa para ti, pero tendrás que esperar.

—¡Ya déjate de idioteces Naruto y dime que es! —le espetó en tono amenazante pero él no cedió. A veces podía ser tan molesto siquiera intentar tratar con él, pero ella lo soportaba porque eran amigos.

Otro largo rato pasó, Sakura no había dejado de insistir sobre Naruto para que le dijera la sorpresa pero él se rehusaba a hacerlo así que finalmente se rindió. Ino y Shikamaru simplemente reían y hablaban desinteresados.

—Seguro que es una tontería. Incluso eres capaz de no tener ninguna sorpresa Naruto ¡¡Si ese llega a ser el caso juró que te arrepentirás!! —pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y supo que todos estaban mirando a sus espaldas.

—¡Hola Sasuke! —murmuró el rubio frente a la llegada de la nueva persona. Todos lo miraron estupefactos, inclusive Sakura quien creía imposible que el moreno se encontrara en aquel lugar

Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, de pié. Contemplando la mesa, se notaba aún era la misma persona fría de ojos oscuros que había años se había marchado. Aún altanero y con mirada asesina. De pronto gruñó en señal de desaprobación.

—¡Naruto! —le espetó de golpe, parecía molesto—. ¿Por qué demonios me dijiste que viniera, que había problemas? Llegó aquí y te encuentro ebrio en un bar. Idiota —todos comprendieron, sabían que Sasuke nunca iría a un lugar así si no fuera engañado. Pero aún así Sakura parecía feliz—. ¡Me voy! —exclamó molesto y rápidamente miró a Sakura de una forma extraña.

—¡Te acompaño a casa Sasuke! —gritó la chica encantada, al parecer al Uchiha no le gustaba demostrar sus afectos en público. Después de todo él parecía una persona fría y reservada.

—¡Maldita frentona! Me dejó sola… —Shikamaru la miró compungido, entonces una chica se acercó hablarle y él por despecho la saludó. Pudo oírla suspirar.

—Ahora sí me quedé sola —murmuró con tristeza. Pero luego se sorprendió de oír a Shikamaru rechazar a la muchacha.

—Lo siento —dijo él, la chica decepcionada se marchó.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que no? —exclamó sorprendida. Él simplemente encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Aunque tú no aprecies mi compañía —murmuró él aún molesto y a la vez dolido—. No te dejaré sola —de pronto una incontenible ternura la invadió, realmente Shikamaru era un buen amigo.

—¡Gracias! —gritó ella feliz, él la miró desganado y lentamente dejó escapar el negro humo de entre sus labios. Luego se giró a Naruto, que ahora balbuceaba incoherencias—. ¿Verdad Naruto que Shikamaru es un gran amigo?

—Claro —respondió el rubio, la voz comenzaba a fallarle. Hinata simplemente reía de la torpeza del chico—. Es tan buen amigo que cuando lo besaste no te lo dijo….

Shikamaru, junto a Ino, lo miró con ojos desbordados y la chica simplemente dejó de escucharlo. Sabía que el rubio seguía hablando y desvariando sin sentido debido a la borrachera pero ella ya no hacía caso. Se había paralizado ¿Acaso lo que había oído era verdad? Miró a Shikamaru, parecía helado.

—Naruto —preguntó con voz lenta y pausada para que el chico le entendiera. Quiso dar vuelta las cosas—. ¿Dijiste que Shikamaru me besó?

El rubio negó fervientemente con la cabeza, hipaba nervioso pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su error. A pesar de los gestos que Shikamaru le hacía desde detrás de la chica.

—No, tú lo besaste —corrigió él. Ella se asustó aún más ¿Cuándo demonios había ocurrido eso? Y ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada del asunto? Volvió a mirar al moreno pero él no decía nada.

—¿Cuándo fue? —pregunto ya alterada la rubia, Shikamaru pudo sentir la tensión en su voz.

—Mmm… —pareció meditarlo unos segundos, Hinata ahora se había incorporado y lo miraba preocupada—. La primera vez que Shikamaru vino aquí.

—¡¡Qué?! —gritó poniéndose rápidamente de pié y girándose hacia su amigo—. ¡Shikamaru! ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo? —le gritó y se marchó.

—¡Ino! —gritó él desesperado viéndola alejarse. Luego se giró hacia al rubio—. Mira que eres idiota Naruto —y sin decir más se puso de pié y se dispuso a buscarla.

Caminó a pasos agigantados, esquivando gente a su paso. Ino iba unos metros más adelante, igual de acelerada que él. Continuó llamándola pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba, sabía que podía oírlo pero no se volteaba. Seguía alejándose cada vez más.

—¡Qué problemático! —jadeó mientras seguía prácticamente corriendo detrás de su amiga—. ¡Ese Naruto idiota volvió a hablar de más, como habitual!

Si no se apresuraba pronto la perdería de vista, tenía que ir más rápido. Sabía a donde se dirigía ella, sabía que iba al baño de mujeres y una vez que se refugiara allí él no sería capaz de sacarla. Se adelantó finalmente como pudo y la tomó del brazo con fuerza y violentamente jaló de ella para que lo enfrentara. Ino gruñó por la brusquedad de él, estaba enfadada.

—Ino…


	15. Un gran error

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

15/22

¡Hey a todos! Hola. Si acá estoy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que recién volví de un viaje re largo y estoy muerta pero no podía fallarles así que lo primero que hice fue venir a la computadora a subir este nuevo capítulo. Por la misma razón me disculpo por el horario en que actualizo ¡Perdonen! En fin, como siempre creo que lo más importante es hacerles saber cuanto me ayudan sus comentarios. De verdad, se que suena reiterativo y a veces parece algo por compromiso pero la verdad es que yo no soy así. Si no lo siento, no lo digo. Por eso entiéndase que si lo digo es porque de verdad me importa y me hace muy bien. Me ayudan muchísimo, a mejorar y crecer. Por eso no duden en criticarme o comentarme sobre lo que piensan. Por eso gracias y también por el constante apoyo. Me incentivan muchisimo. Y obviamente, gracias también por molestarse en leer mi humilde historia. Espero que les guste... ¡Nos vemos, saludos y muchos besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XV

"Un gran error"

Si no se apresuraba pronto la perdería de vista, tenía que ir más rápido. Sabía a donde se dirigía ella, sabía que iba al baño de mujeres y una vez que se refugiara allí él no sería capaz de sacarla. Se adelantó finalmente como pudo y la tomó del brazo con fuerza y violentamente jaló de ella para que lo enfrentara. Ino gruñó por la brusquedad de él, estaba enfadada.

—Ino… —la rubia quedó frente a él, en sus ojos se podía ver la furia que en su interior debía estar conteniendo y que, Shikamaru sabía, pronto estallaría contra él.

—¡¿Cómo no me dijiste algo así?! —bramó furiosa, algunos jóvenes que se encontraban cerca se giraron a observarlos escandalizados—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no contarme que te besé?! Te pregunté Shikamaru si no había secretos entre nosotros… —hizo una breve pausa, respiró profundamente y volvió a gritarle—. ¡Me dijiste que éramos amigos!

—Ino déjame explicarte —pero ella no lo dejó continuar, simplemente estaba demasiado furiosa como para querer escuchar sus tontas excusas.

—¡¡Shikamaru idiota!! —le espetó molesta. Él la miraba entre asustado y dolido, después de todo él lo había hecho para protegerla a ella. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?

Entonces un pequeño grupo de personas pasó detrás de ellos empujando a ambos y forzándolos a cortar distancias entre Shikamaru y la chica. La proximidad de ella lo hacía sentirse inseguro pero entonces Ino gritó y lo apartó de un empujón.

—¡No te me acerques Shikamaru! ¡¡No te quiero cerca!! Sólo eres un mentiroso igual que todos los demás.

—¡Ino! No es así —quiso explicarle pero otra vez los gritos de la rubia lo enmudecieron.

—¡Pensé que te importaba mi amistad! Me dejaste seguir cuando te conté que jamás había besado a nadie. No me interrumpiste ¿No se te ocurrió acaso pensar que debías decirme que ya había tenido mi primer beso? —le espetó con ironía y cierta amargura en sus palabras. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, las lágrimas se estaban abarrotando en su mirada—. Y ni siquiera recuerdo mi primer beso… —dijo con tristeza, una pequeña gota de sal rodó por su mejilla—. Y yo pensando que podía confiar en ti.

—¡Ino! Esa vez quise contártelo —explicó él intentando serenarse—. Pero tú seguías diciendo lo especial que tenía que ser y lo importante que era para ti. Que debía ser con quien tu decidieras y porque realmente lo sintieras y —respiró profundamente— simplemente no pude. Pensé que era lo mejor, de todas formas no lo recordabas y así podrías tener tu primer beso con quien tú quisieras.

—Excepto por un pequeño detalle ¡Sería mi segundo beso! —le gritó con furia y tristeza desmedida, tantas sensaciones se arremolinaban en ella y salían en palabras cargadas de intoxicante veneno.

—Pero Ino, entiéndeme —le imploró él—. Hemos sido amigos desde los doce ¿Cómo te habrías sentido estando conmigo si te hubiese dicho que me besaste? —varias personas miraban con curiosidad, otros escandalizados, la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

—No lo sé —bramó ella—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo si no me dijiste que nos habíamos besado? Y además ¡¿No te parecer que tenía derecho a saberlo?!

—Por favor Ino… —pero la voz de ella volvió a interrumpirlo, ésta vez sonaba suave y quebrada.

—¿Me correspondiste? —preguntó temerosa, ante la pregunta sintió su alma helarse, el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza desmedida, su mente había quedado en blanco.

—¡¿Qué?! No Ino. Créeme que si hubiese podido lo hubiese evitado —mintió alterado ¿Qué pensaría ella de él si sabía la verdad? Pero al parecer esa no era la respuesta que la chica esperaba recibir.

—¡Genial! —exclamó indignada y llorosa, las lágrimas le caían por el rostro helándole las húmedas mejillas—. Simplemente perfecto. Al fin tuve mi primer beso y ni siquiera lo recuerdo, peor aún no fui correspondida ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó con amarga ironía—. Ya debería acostumbrarme al rechazo.

—Ino —intentó acercarse pero ella lo apartó—. Te dije que no me toques Shikamaru —le advirtió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Dio unos pasos más atrás con intenciones de alejarse de él pero el moreno se acercó—. Déjame —gritó y rápidamente empezó a correr hacia la salida, él la siguió.

Pronto vio que la entrada estaba cada vez más cerca, se sentía humillada, se sentía decepcionada, lastimada y a la vez enfadada. Tantas emociones se agitaban violentas en su corazón que ya tenía la impresión de que le dolía el pecho, y mucho. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo libres por su rostro, no podía detenerse ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no vivir su primer beso? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? No estaba enfadada con Shikamaru, él sólo era alguien con quien la rubia se había desquitado. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haberlo besado, por haberlo permitido pero más aún por haberlo olvidado. Pero en parte él tenía la culpa ¡¡El no la había detenido!! ¡Él se lo había ocultado! Y Naruto lo sabía… ¿Quién más estaría al tanto de aquel embarazoso secreto de ella? ¿Quién más le habría estado mintiendo directamente? ¡Amigos! Simplemente no podía creer que él le hubiera dicho que en verdad lo eran cuando durante casi mes y medio le había estado ocultando algo de tal magnitud ¿Quién sabe que más le había ocultado? ¿Cuántas mentiras le habría disfrazado de verdad? ¿Cuántas cosas no le habría dicho? ¿Cuántas palabras no había pronunciado? Estaba asqueada, toda la situación la enfermaba. Shikamaru la enfermaba ¡Todo era su culpa! Si había alguien a quien condenar seguramente era a él. Le había mentido.

Lo escuchó gritarle en la distancia pero otra vez lo ignoró, ahora no podía tenerlo cerca, su presencia le desagradaba.

—Ino —repitió la lejana voz que parecía seguirla más la ignoró. Ya no quería hablarle, no quería verlo. Que desapareciera.

—Déjame Shikamaru —le respondió con la voz quebrada, no estaba muy segura de si la había oído pero aún así seguía persiguiéndola.

Pronto salió al exterior, al parecer la tormenta había estallado en el cielo de Konoha porque ahora podía sentir una lluvia helada mojándola por completo. Siguió corriendo, tiritaba, aquellas pequeñas gotas parecían como cientos de cuchillos cortándole la piel. El frío la lastimaba.

Finalmente logró salir del púb, la lluvia también cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Ino apenas si se veía, sólo era un pequeño punto en el horizonte que Shikamaru ya no podía alcanzar. No tenía fuerzas y de todas formas ella no lo quería cerca. Suspiró y volvió a entrar ya bañado en agua de lluvia. A él también le temblaba el cuerpo pero el moreno podría jurar que no se trataba del frío del exterior. Ino se había marchado.

Algunos mechones de su cabello azabache caían pegándose a su rostro, sus ropas empapadas de pies a cabezas pero lo ignoró. Como había ignorado todas las señales por los últimos seis años. Ya nada importaba, su amistad con Ino igual estaba arruinada.

Encendió un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo deseaba más que nada. Aquel vicio era lo único que podía apaciguar su turbado corazón. Llegó a la mesa con desgano, donde se encontraban sus amigos y se sentó.

Naruto, Hinata y Kiba (que acababa de regresar) lo miraron con pena. El Nara no pronunciaba palabra alguna, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza e Ino no parecía estar en ningún lugar cerca. Pronto Chouji se sumó y no al tanto de la situación preguntó lo que todos temían.

—¿Dónde está Ino? —todos miraron preocupados a Shikamaru pero él no habló. Un largo instante de silencio y luego aclaró su garganta.

—Se fue —repuso el Nara, sabía que todos seguían contemplándolo con lástima. No le importo, no le importaba nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó extrañado, sabía que Shikamaru no permitiría que ella volviera a casa sola y menos ebria, si es que acaso lo estaba—. ¿Por qué? —esta vez sí el moreno se rehusó a producir sonido alguno. Entonces Naruto se decidió a hablar.

—Shikamaru y ella discutieron y ella se marchó —explicó con suavidad, de pronto toda la alegría del ambiente se había esfumado. En efímeros segundo el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido por completo de su sistema. Hinata también miraba al chico con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —siguió preguntando sentándose junto a su amigo, el cual permanecía con la cabeza baja y mirando sin interés un pequeño vaso de sake frente a él.

—Lo siento Shikamaru —exclamó el rubio arrepentido, él nunca había querido arruinar la amistad de su amigo con Ino—. De veras, lo siento

—No te preocupes —dijo con una voz casi inaudible—. Tarde o temprano se habría enterado, fue mi error no decírselo.

—¿Te refieres al beso? —cuestionó el Akimichi mirando a Naruto, él asintió.

—Pero si yo no hubiera abierto la boca… —Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

—Alguien más lo habría hecho, ya te dije que no importa —apagó el cigarro ya extinto en el cenicero junto a él y se puso de pié. La música seguía retumbando en sus oídos pero para él todo parecía estar en absoluto silencio—. Me voy —y sin dar tiempo a reprochar, se marchó.

—Shikamaru… —exclamó con tristeza él viéndolo partir.

Volvió a salir al desamparo de la lluvia, rogaba que las gotas lavaran su dolor. Su tristeza e impotencia pero nada lo hacía. Caminaba con lentitud, no tenía intenciones de llegar a ningún lado. No había rumbo fijo sólo quería errar largos minutos hasta que la bronca y la angustia que sentía se apaciguaran, al menos por un rato. Necesitaba despejarse, la lluvia seguía empapándolo. Casi no sentía el frío, era ínfimo, sólo una molestia al lado del mal rato que había tenido que vivir con Ino minutos antes. Quizá horas ya no lo sabía, el tiempo no parecía existir. Inclusive parecía que la discusión había sido días atrás, años también. Ino ya estaba lejos y él no podía hacer nada. En su casa estarían sus padres durmiendo o quizá estuvieran despiertos y enterados de que su hija lloraba. Ninguna posibilidad era buena, no había nada que hacer. Esa noche estaba perdida.

¡Odiaba la noche! Si no era para dormir sólo era problemática. Nada bueno podía salir de la oscuridad de ella. Nunca lo entendió, el porque la gente se sentía vulnerable en aquellos momentos particulares del día. Quizá fuera la luna, el ambiente, el silencio, la soledad. No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que era una indiscutible verdad que las personas se sentían indefensas de noche. Como si sus sentimientos pudieran leerse en la piel, como si llevaran el corazón del lado de afuera del pecho. Como si fueran transparentes.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, entró con tranquilidad y subió a su cuarto. Al cruzar el umbral encendió la luz, estaba vacía. Su cama estaba vacía, parecía desolada, fría. El silencio lo atormentaba, extrañaba las constantes quejas infantiles, preguntas curiosas de Ino. Su voz chillona, su presencia allí.

Miró la fotografía del equipo 10, en aquella imagen todo parecía detenido en el tiempo. Como si su disputa no hubiese pasado, como si aquel incidente no hubiese ocurrido.

Se quitó la remera y la colocó de modo que cubriera la fotografía, sólo le recordaba su error. Tan ausente estaba que por poco olvidaba quitarse los pantalones. Era verdad que había dormido con ellos cada viernes por el último mes pero aquella costumbre era sólo por Ino. Porque ella dormía con él, esta noche estaría solo así que, que mas daba. Se quitó la prenda y se escabulló entre las sabanas. Cómo él había supuesto, parecían heladas. Y la cama parecía más grande y vacía.

Permaneció un largo rato meditando y cuando finalmente el sueño lo invadió se rindió sin resistencias al descanso. Aún en ensueños podía verla, había cometido un gran error. Uno gigante.


	16. Más mentiras

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

16/22

¡Hola a todos! Y me disculpo nuevamente por la hora pero es que se llevaron la computadora de mi casa y tengo que andar de acá para allá buscando otra para poder subir el capítulo. Así que acá está pero antes de dejarlos leer tranquilos quería agradecerles por todos los comentarios, críticas y oponiones. De verdad y aunque no lo crean me ayudaron muchísimo a mejorar, por eso me parece más que importante decirles ¡GRACIAS! y pedirles que por favor sigan haciéndome llegar sus ideas y pensamientos sobre mi historia. Obviamente y como siempre tampoco puedo dejar de agradecerles a todos aquellos que toman tiempo de su vida y lo invierten en leer mi humilde fin, a ellos también ¡GRACIAS! Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XVI

"Más mentiras"

Finalmente había llegado a su habitación, entró a toda velocidad y cerró violentamente la puerta detrás de ella. No le importaba si sus padres se despertaban, no le importaba si alguien la oía gritar, maldecir o llorar. Pero nadie lo hizo, aún así tampoco importó.

Estaba furiosa, estaba frustrada, decepcionada, dolida y avergonzada. Pero cuando se detenía a pensarlo ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba? Una y otra vez se decía que Shikamaru era el culpable. Que su falta de honestidad y su actitud poco digna de un amigo había sido la llama que había encendido en su interior todos aquellos sentimientos. Además del hecho de que se había perdido su primer beso, y para colmo había sido rechazada. Sí, estaba frustrada.

—¡Maldito Shikamaru! —exclamó golpeando los pies contra el suelo, las lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por la delicada piel de sus mejillas.

Volvió la vista a su dormitorio, buscaba algo que la calmara, que apaciguara su furia y controlara su carácter impulsivo pero nada. Sólo cosas sin sentidos, ropas regadas por el piso y viejas fotografías. Entonces algo se volvió a agitar violento en su interior ante la imagen del antiguo equipo 10. Shikamaru parecía mirarle sonriente, era como si se burlara de su desgracia. O al menos eso pensó ella.

—¡Aaahhh! —gritó histéricamente, su voz chillona resonó en el vacío dormitorio. Sin siquiera poder controlarse tomó el portarretratos y lo arrojó furiosa contra la pared. El pequeño objeto se rompió con un golpe seco y el cristal cayó hecho añicos al suelo—. Maldito Shikamaru… —volvió a decir y vencida se dejó caer en la cama. Contempló el techo unos segundos y luego volteó su rostro hacia donde había impactado el portarretratos, sólo astillas de madera y fragmentados cristales quedaban de aquel objeto. Y una fotografía dañada. Suspiró, lentamente el fuego que ardía en su interior fue apaciguándose hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, por la noche había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora la luz invadía por completo la habitación, dejando una estela de intensa luz sobre la cama. Más en concretamente sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha que permanecía sobre ésta acostada.

Se incorporó, todo le dolía, sentía sus ojos algo irritados por el llanto, debía verse horrible. Se deslizó por el colchón hasta poner los pies en el suelo, junto a la cama hecha. La noche anterior había estado tan agitada que había olvidado por completo meterse debajo de las sábanas.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el viejo portarretrato destruido, no quedaba nada de él. Incluso la fotografía estaba magullada. En ese momento se arrepintió, maldijo sus impulsos; aquella era la única fotografía que tenía donde se veía Asuma. Además de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Aunque la furia se hubiera extinguido, casi por completo, aún estaba enfadada con Shikamaru y es que cada vez que pensaba en la situación le enfermaba. No estaba segura de si alguna vez podría perdonarlo, después de todo él le había mentido cuando ella siempre había sido honesta con él.

—¡Quizá el piense que el primer beso es una tontería pero yo no! —exclamó indignada y luego empezó a recoger con cuidado los fragmentos de madera y cristal. A veces suspiraba, a veces simplemente bufaba molesta y otros simplemente volvía a contemplar la fotografía —¡Ouch!

Miró su mano dolida, el punto donde el dolor parecía surgir a borbotones junto con el espeso líquido rojo que ahora fluía de la herida, en el centro había un pequeño cristal clavado en su carne. Lo contempló un segundo y luego lloró. No sabía porque derramaba lágrimas ahora, no tenía idea. Sólo que se sentía más sensible y vulnerable de lo normal.

—¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! —volvió a sollozar dolida mientras retiraba lentamente el fragmento de vidrio de su piel. Cuando lo extrajo, lo dejó caer al piso y corrió al baño. Era una herida tonta, casi ni sentía el dolor del corte. Ni le molestaba la sangre que fluía de su herida, era algo menor, ínfimo. Algo que ella tranquilamente podría curar con su jutsu médico pero simplemente no valía la pena gastar chakra en algo tan insignificante. Así que tomó del botiquín de su casa algo para desinfectarse y algunos vendajes y al cabo de cinco minutos ya tenía la mano curada—. Voy a ver a Sakura.

Se vistió como pudo, lo más rápido posible y salió en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga. Ella sabría que hacer, que decirle. Desde que Ino había renunciado a Sasuke su amistad había vuelto a ser igual, por no decir más fuerte, que antes. Sí, ella tendría las respuestas. Y mientras no se encontrara con Shikamaru todo estaría bien, simplemente no lo quería ver. No lo quería cerca.

Continuó caminando un par de cuadras más hasta que girando a la derecha en una esquina se encontró a no más de tres metros de la casa de la pelirrosa. Sabía que estaba en casa porque podía verla desde la ventana.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —gritó hacia la pequeña abertura que daba al cuarto de Sakura. Ésta algo molesta por la denominación de la rubia se asomó.

—¡¿Qué quieres cerda?! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de gritarme a la ventana y tocarás la puerta?! —simplemente no comprendía la tonta costumbre de la chica.

—¡Baja aquí! Necesito hablar contigo —la muchacha detrás de la ventana asintió y desapareció por el marco de madera. Unos segundos de eterno silencio fueron rotos cuando oyó pasos desde detrás de la puerta.

—Hola Ino —la saludó algo desganada, parecía que recién despertaba. La rubia pasó a su lado y se metió en su casa. La pelirrosa la miró indignada, Ino era bastante descarada para entrometerse así en su hogar.

—¡Frentona! Te haré una pregunta y me dirás con honestidad ¿Sí?

—Sí ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tú sabías que Shikamaru y yo nos besamos? —la pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

—Dirás que tú besaste a Shikamaru —la rubia rompió en gritos histéricos.

—¡¿Tú también lo sabías y me lo negaste?! —le espetó molesta entonces supuso que no había sido Shikamaru quien se lo había contado sino alguien más a quien suponía se le había escapado.

—Todos lo vimos Ino. Además, Shikamaru nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada.

—¡Y tú le hiciste caso a él! Yo soy tu amiga, no Shikamaru —la pelirrosa seguía mirando indignada la infantil actitud de su amiga. La rubia caminó unos pasos enfadada y se sentó en uno de los sillones del comedor de la muchacha.

—Ino, no seas tonta.

—¡No! —volvió a berrinchar. La pelirrosa la miraba indignada pues parecía más una niña de 10 años que una joven de 18—. Shikamaru es un idiota y mal amigo y tú le seguiste el juego ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Kiba y Naruto, que yo esté enterada —admitió rememorando aquella noche.

—Hinata también —sentenció con amargura recordando la disputa que la noche anterior había sostenido con su amigo. Decidió que lo mejor era contárselo a la pelirrosa—. Shikamaru y yo peleamos anoche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—A Naruto se le escapó lo del beso y me enfurecí tanto que le grité quien sabe que cosas y me fui. No volví a verlo y no quiero hacerlo ¡Me mintió! —agregó al ver la cara de reproche de su amiga—. ¡Eso no lo hace un amigo! ¡Menos aún una buena persona! —Sakura seguía indignada, Ino a veces podía ser demasiado terca.

—¡Ino! No digas tonterías, Shikamaru es muy bueno. Demasiado quizá ¿Sabes acaso por qué lo llamé aquella noche? —la rubia muchacha negó con la cabeza confundida—. Por que fui yo la que lo llamé a las cuatro sólo para que fuera a buscarte.

—¡Frente de marquesina deja ya el misterio y dímelo! —la pelirrosa hizo una mueca de reproche y continuó.

—Apuesto que esto tampoco te lo dijo, que estabas bailando ebria sobre una mesa. Yo no podía bajarte de allí y Kiba y Naruto estaban tan ebrios como tú, bueno quizás no tanto —agregó—. Estabas bastante borracha aquella noche, tanto que olvidaste que usabas falda cuando te subiste a la mesa.

Ino la miró estupefacta, abochornada a más no poder y avergonzada de su propia conducta ¿Acaso había actuado tan indecentemente? ¿Acaso había proporcionado espectáculo tan ridículo? No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía idiota, las mejillas le ardían de la sangre acumulada. Estaba sonrojada e hizo una nota mental de no volver a beber, nunca.

La pelirrosa notó que su amiga no decía nada así que continuó.

—Y me imagino que no te lo dijo para que no te mortificaras y te sintieras avergonzada.

—Como me siento ahora —murmuró ella débilmente. Sakura siguió.

—No sabíamos que hacer contigo y él se ofreció para que te quedaras en su casa así tus padres no te castigaban ¿Crees aún que no es un buen amigo? —Ino no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar y Sakura seguía abofeteándola con la realidad—. Además cuando llegamos a lo de él y te subimos a su cuarto, porque tú sola no podías ni caminar, me pidió que yo te cambiara. Ahora cualquier hombre, amigo o no, hubiese usado la excusa para desnudarte pero Shikamaru no. Por que es Shikamaru salió del cuarto, me dejó espacio para ayudarte a desvestirte y luego ponerte algo más cómodo para que pudieras dormir tranquila.

—Pero… no me dijo lo del beso —su argumento había perdido notoria fuerza. Aún así insistía—. ¡No recuerdo mi primer beso! —exclamó alterada—, Y además saber que no fui correspondida….

—¿Quién te dijo que no lo fuiste? Si mal no recuerdo bajaste de la mesa de un salto —comenzó a relatar la escena—, le dijiste a Shikamaru algo así como que él no era divertido, te acercaste a él, Shikamaru retrocedió hasta que cayó en una silla. Luego te sentaste sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de las de él —explicó, Ino la miraba horrorizada—, otra vez olvidando que usabas falda —acotó— y luego lo besaste. Déjame decirte que bastante agresivamente. Y no sólo fue un roce inocente de labios, luego él te quitó de encima suyo —ahora la chica la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Sakura seguía mirándola fijo—. Y creo que si no te dijo nada fue por no arruinar su amistad.

—Eso fue lo que él dijo… —admitió sintiéndose de repente culpable y avergonzada.

Además de que decírtelo significaba enfrentarte con los sentimientos que tiene por ti y eso sería "problemático" —explicó citando al joven e imitando su acento perezoso.

—¡Pero tú dijiste que sólo yo le gustaba, nunca dijiste nada de sentimientos —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije Ino, demasiadas veces. Ahora tú puedes otra vez fingir ceguera o hablar con él. Enfrentarlo y preguntarle porque te correspondió y luego te mintió sobre el asunto.

No supo que hacer, no tenía idea que quería ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de enfrentarlo. Había sido muy cruel con él, le había gritado, lo había alejado y ahora se suponía que debía buscarlo.

La voz de la pelirrosa volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Ino en verdad no te entiendo —la rubia la miró extrañada—. Siempre estuviste buscando un chico, primero Sasuke, después Sai y después alguien que quisiera estar contigo. Y siempre tuviste frente a ti a Shikamaru que estoy segura le importas más que a cualquier tonto que pudieras conocer en un púb. Y además quien sabe por cuanto tiempo lo has tenido a tu disposición, él siempre ayudándote, cuidándote. Aceptando ser tú amigo, sólo eso a cambio de nada. Y aunque él me lo haya negado yo se que siente algo por ti. La pregunta es ¿Estás segura que tú no sientes nada por Shikamaru?

Volvió a contemplar estupefacta a su amiga ¿Qué si sentía algo por él además de sólo amistad? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Nunca había visto a Shikamaru como un hombre, siempre a sus ojos había sido aquel amigo indiscutible (junto con Chouji) con quien había prácticamente crecido. Con quien había compartido misiones y cosas triviales que sólo los amigos hacen y ahora Sakura le preguntaba si sentía algo más por él ¿Algo más?

Tenía que hablar con él, no sabía que le diría pero tenía que hacerlo. Averiguarlo, saber porque no le había dicho. Saber porque le había correspondido y más aún saber porque le había mentido otra vez.

Se despidió y empezó a correr, con todas sus fuerzas a toda velocidad. Sabía donde podría encontrarlo, solamente rogaba que estuviera allí.


	17. Transparente, fácilmente legible

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

17/22

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy yo otra vez con este nuevo capítulo. Como siempre quería agradecerle por todos los reviews, por sus críticas y comentarios. Por su constante apoyo y por bancarme con esta historia día a día. ¡Mil gracias! De verdad no saben lo bien que me hacen, me hacen muy feliz. También agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer, son muy amables ¡GRACIAS! A todos gracias, enserio. Espero que les guste... ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

****

Seis viernes de luna

XVII

"Transparente, fácilmente legible"

(Las mentiras que esconden verdades ocultas)

Tenía que hablar con él, no sabía que le diría pero tenía que hacerlo. Averiguarlo, saber porque no le había dicho. Saber porque le había correspondido y más aún saber porque le había mentido otra vez.

Se despidió y empezó a correr, con todas sus fuerzas a toda velocidad. Sabía donde podría encontrarlo, solamente rogaba que estuviera allí.

Las calles de Konoha le parecían más abarrotadas que nunca, la gente parecía interponerse en su camino más de lo normal. Maldecía los contratiempos una y otra vez, los obstáculos. Quería llegar.

Finalmente se encontró frente a aquel viejo edificio, lo contempló de arriba abajo por unos segundo, luego empezó a subir con lentitud las oscuras escaleras. A cada paso más cerca, cada vez más próxima la luz del exterior. Pronto llegaría a la azotea.

Unos pasos más y ya estaba afuera, aún la humedad de la tormenta de la noche anterior impregnaba el aire y algunos charcos de olvidada agua de lluvia se veían esparcidos por la azotea. Caminó hacia el pequeño banco de madera sobre el cual se encontraba su amigo recostado. Su paso resonó al contacto con el agua y el Nara se giró apresurado.

—¿Ino? —preguntó sorprendido, en verdad no esperaba verla allí.

La muchacha sonrió débilmente y continuó su camino hacia el pequeño banco, una vez allí se quedó de pié frente al moreno. Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —realmente le sorprendía la actitud de su amiga. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha se sentó. Aún la contemplaba sin perder movimiento alguno de ella.

—Pensé que no, digo no pensé volver a verte —admitió el chico dolido por sus propias palabras, recordando y repitiendo las de ella.

—Lo sé —admitió la rubia, él la miró intrigado.

En aquel momento no se atrevió a decir nada, no supo articular una frase coherente para expresarle lo que venía hacer. El abrumador silencio se apoderó del ambiente dando la sensación de una separación abismal entre ambos. Se sentían tan lejos el uno del otro, a pesar de que sólo centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Entonces él decidió que debía hablar, por el bien de ellos y su amistad.

—Lo siento Ino —se disculpó, sus palabras denotaban miedo y arrepentimiento. Ino se sintió mal por haberle dicho aquellas cosas, en verdad no había querido. Se había arrepentido pero antes de que ella también pudiera disculparse él continuó—. Te juro que si hubiera podido lo habría evitado. No tuve reacción y ese fue mi error. Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento—dijo ella, él levantó su apenada mirada y ojos chocolate y profundos ojos azulinos se encontraron.

—No Ino, tienes razón fue mi culpa —cuanto dolía ¿Por qué sentía que algo dentro de él se quebraba con cada palabra, cada lamento, cada suspiro?

—No, no debí decirte todas esas cosas. No quise, no es lo que pienso. Fui muy infantil e hiriente —ella sonrió y él en respuesta esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Es verdad, pero es comprensible —no quería pronunciar las palabras, ella comprendía a que se refería. A aquella "situación" acontecida esa noche—. Aún así lo lamento, no tenía derecho.

—Sakura me contó todo —dijo inclinándose levemente hacia atrás y contemplando las nubes pasar por sobre sus cabezas, libres en aquel eterno espacio azul intenso—. Tienes razón, es bonito contemplar el cielo así. Las nubes pasar, es tan relajante.

—¿Qué te contó Sakura? —la rubia volvió su mirada cobalto a él, por un momento se sintió transparente, fácilmente legible. Como si ella pudiera descifrarlo con sólo observarlo.

—Todo —explicó ella meciendo hacia delante y atrás sus pies que colgaban desde el banco—. Que te llamó para que me ayudaras, que fuiste a las 5 sólo por mí, que me bajaste, que te besé.

En ese momento, tras esas palabras ambos se sintieron repentinamente invadidos por una vergüenza abrumadora. Ambos estaban sonrojados y evitaban directamente el contacto visual. Ella miraba hacia abajo y él las nubes.

—¿Por qué me mentiste otra vez Shikamaru? —preguntó la chica más su voz no sonó a enfado sino a curiosidad.

—¿Qué? Ino, no te mentí. Desde anoche que no te veo ¿Cuándo pude haber tenido otra oportunidad de mentirte y con qué motivo?

—Anoche me mentiste —dijo ella con serenidad, él la miró aún confundido.

—Ya me disculpé por eso ¿No es así? No quise ocultarte lo del beso yo de verdad que… —la suave voz de la muchacha lo detuvo.

—No, eso no Shika.

—No te entiendo —exclamó él aún extrañado y se dejó caer una vez más sobre la banca de madera cerrando pesadamente los ojos. Quería que todo pasara, que aquello quedara en el recuerdo y cayera en el irremediable olvido. Aunque no esperaba que eso ocurriera ya.

A pesar de tener los párpados cerrados pudo percibir que una sombra se cernía sobre él y sabía que aquello no tenía nada que ver con que las nubes cubrieran el sol. Lentamente abrió los ojos, sus irises tan marrones como el chocolate se posaron en los profundos orbes azules de la chica. Parecía inmensamente eterno, el cobalto en su mirada. Daba la sensación de perderse en la perpetua esencia de Ino. Suspiró.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó rogando que la chica desapareciera pero aún seguía levemente inclinada sobre él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una enigmática expresión. Sabiendo que no se iría volvió a incorporarse.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —repitió una vez más, él seguía contemplándola indignado ¿En qué se suponía que le había mentido ahora?

—No se de que hablas Ino, ya te lo dije —exclamó empezando a perder la paciencia. Prefería que la muchacha olvidara el asunto o al menos que le dijera que era aquello que ahora le había ocultado.

Eterno silencio para efímeros segundos, el tiempo parecía detenerse en la ausencia de palabras. Era tiempo perdido y sin embargo él apreciaba la tranquilidad del momento. No quería hablar del tema, no quería dar explicaciones de nada. Sólo quería permanecer allí recostado observando las tan apacibles nubes. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, que nada hubiera ocurrido. Y sin embargo no se arrepentía del momento pasado.

—¿Porqué me dijiste que no me habías correspondido el beso? —de pronto la serenidad del momento, la compostura del moreno se perdió en aquella pregunta. Toda esperanza de olvido se fragmentó en el momento. Se incorporó de golpe mirándola con ojos desorbitados mas no dijo nada—. ¿Entonces es verdad?

Más silencio, más vacío y abismal separación entre ellos. Podía sentirlo distante, podía verlo tan lejos que casi lo sentía imposible al tacto. Volvieron a mirarse con intensidad, sus pupilas fijas en las del otro. Rápidamente él bajó la cabeza en señal de debilidad y entonces Ino lo comprendió, Shikamaru le había dado su respuesta.

—¡Es verdad! Sí correspondiste mi beso —las mejillas de él se tintaron de un leve color carmesí—. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste, me dijiste que no? ¿Por qué me correspondiste? —su voz se aceleraba ante cada palabra, él seguía en silencio contemplando con fijeza el piso. Temeroso de levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, no quería tener esta conversación. Menos con ella, no quería hablar del tema. Era demasiado problemático, ella lo era, todo de Ino lo sacaba de quicio.

—Ya déjalo Ino ¿Quieres? —ella negó fervorosa con la cabeza.

—No, Shikamaru. Lo menos que merezco es una respuesta honesta de ti.

Le devolvió una mirada de ruego, quería que simplemente olvidara el asunto ¿Para qué intentarlo si él ya sabía la respuesta? Sólo arruinaría la amistad que ambos tenían. Arruinaría todo lo que habían construido por años y que habían jurado a Asuma conservar. Él era el tonto, él el culpable de todo y lo sabía pero ahora ya no podía enmendarlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, muy dentro lo sabía. Sólo que no quería admitirlo.

La chica seguía expectante a su respuesta, él no quería hablar.

—Vete Ino —dijo él volviendo a recostarse y cerrando los ojos deseando que cuando los abriera ella ya no estuviera allí con él. La sombra se cernió una vez más sobre él y supo que la rubia no se había marchado y que no planeaba hacerlo, no sin una respuesta. Típico de ella, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

—No, dímelo.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y volvió a mirarla con serenidad, todo su cuerpo parecía relajado al igual que sus facciones y su tono desinteresado al hablar. Pero por dentro temblaba, por dentro todo se agita ferviente, no había paz en Shikamaru sólo una perfecta máscara de frialdad y pereza.

—¡Ino todo esto es demasiado problemático! Explicártelo es demasiado problemático y no quiero hacer algo así.

—No me importa Shika —dijo intentando suavizar la voz—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en no decírmelo?

—Ino ya lo sabes, no creo que seas tan ciega y en todo caso seguro que Sakura te habló de lo que cree que siento por ti.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó sorprendida él giró la cabeza dándole la seguridad a la rubia de un silente sí. Su mundo enmudeció ¿Entonces era verdad que Shikamaru sentía algo por ella?— ¿Cuándo empezó? —preguntó aún paralizada, anonadada. Sus sentidos no respondían, no podía explicarse que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, estaba en blanco.

—Desde los 13 —respondió él aún sin mirarla ¿Por qué demonios había insistido tanto? ¿Y por qué él había sido tan tonto de ceder a sus peticiones? Sabía la respuesta; no podía negarle nada, no podía negárselo más. No podía volver a mentirle, no podía mentirse más.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sentada a unos centímetros de él sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer. Sintiéndose incapaz de reaccionar, estaba confundida. Todo lo que daba por sentado, por sabido, todo lo que había creído por tanto tiempo se había desmoronado.

—¿Cinco años? —fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar. No podía creer que por tanto tiempo él le hubiera ocultado algo tan significante. Tantos años fingiendo y forzándose a permanecer con ella sin decir nada—. No debieron ser fáciles.

—No lo fueron pero ya no importa Ino.

—¡¿Qué no importa?! ¡Shikamaru! —de pronto recordó todas las veces que durmieron juntos, las veces que cuidó su cuerpo y se sintió avergonzada—. ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Shikamaru cómo me dejaste dormir contigo?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que me paseara delante de ti con solo una vieja y amplia remera tuya?! —gritó escandalizada, no sólo habían sido los eventos de la última semana sino los de los últimos cinco años, desde que eran Genin.

Sabía a donde quería llegar y simplemente no podía creer que la muchacha pensara que él se había aprovechado de esas situaciones cuando sólo había querido cuidarla y protegerla.

—¡Ino me conoces mejor! Sabes que sólo lo hice por cuidarte —aún ella no parecía querer escucharlo, de pronto se puso de pié y él supo que tenía intenciones de marcharse—. ¡Ino!

—Lo siento Shikamaru pero tienes que saber que ya no podemos ser amigos, nada sería lo mismo.

Su corazón se detuvo, no quería perderla, no quería que se alejara. No podía permitirlo, su amistad era todo lo que él había tenido por largos cinco años. Además de Chouji ella era la única a la que consideraba amiga verdadera.

—Ino, no. Si podemos —quiso rogarle pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza y apagando toda luz de esperanza que pudiera quedar en él. Aún así el moreno insistió—. Ino no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, Ino por favor. Sé que puedo, si queremos… —pero lo último se perdió en un desesperado hilo de voz ante la nueva interrupción de ella.

—No, Shika. No podemos —lo miró una última vez— Adiós—y se echó a correr escaleras abajo, lo más rápido posible. No podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que había decidido, lo que ella había hecho.

Lágrimas caían sin piedad por su rostro, todo se había perdido. Seis años de amistad con Shikamaru habían sido arrojados a la basura en tan sólo un instante de quince minutos. El tiempo no perdonaba.

Y él se quedó allí, no iba a ir detrás de ella, Ino había tomado su decisión y no había forma aparente de que el moreno pudiera cambiarla. No había nada que hacer, sólo lamentar la pérdida de aquella tan preciada amistad que él se había empeñado en conservar a pesar de sus sentimientos. A pesar de todo. Y ahora estaba destruida. E Ino se había marchado, esta vez sí supo que no había forma de mirar el pasado. La vida no perdonaba.


	18. Adormecido

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

18/22

¡Hola a todos! Bueno ya estamos llegando al final de la historia y acá está el capítulo 18. Sé que puedo parecer pesada con esto y voy a intentar no aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido pero realmente me parece muy importante agradecerles a todos ustedes su apoyo porque realmente lo valoro muchisimo. Quizá parezca reiterativa pero es que de verdad quiero que sepan lo bien que me hace saber de usted. Por eso quería agradecerles a todos, a todos los que me firman a cada capítulo, me hacen saber sus opiniones y críticas, me dejan sus reviews, y también a todos los que toman de su preciado tiempo para leer mi humilde historia ¡GRACIAS! ¡MIL GRACIAS! Éspero que les guste... (lo sé, pobre Shikamaru lo hag sufrir mucho, ya parece un martir :) jejeje) ¡¡Saludos y muchos besitos!! Otra vez gracias y nos vemos.

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XVIII

"Adormecido"

Continuó caminando el largo camino de regreso a su casa pero a decir verdad no tenía intenciones de llegar a ningún lado Con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que al llegar su mamá le gritara y lo reprendiera por quien sabe que le hacía perder todo deseo de volver.

Y es que en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de ir a ningún lado, hablar con nadie. No tenía motivación para hacer nada y aunque aquello no resultaba tan extraño en él sabía que esta vez era diferente, para peor.

Sólo había una persona a quien quería ver en ese momento, solo un amigo y un lugar que visitar.

Así que siguió caminando, un pie delante del otro, cada paso mas pesado que el anterior. Cuando finalmente llegó, abrumado por la tristeza levantó el puño débilmente y llamó a la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Nadie respondió, una vez más lo intentó. Necesitaba que estuviera allí así que continuó insistiendo. Al cabo de diez minutos se oyeron voces detrás de la puerta.

—¡Yo abro! —fue lo que atinó a oír del otro lado del umbral, sabía que esa voz pertenecía a su mejor amigo. Suspiró cansino, se sentía completamente insensibilizado. No podía estar feliz, tampoco sentía tristeza. Simplemente no podía sentir, todo su cuerpo anestesiado, su cabeza aturdida por tantas palabras, recuerdos y cosas sin sentido que se arremolinaban en sus recuerdos.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó alegre el muchacho, entonces un hombre mayor muy parecido al Nara se acercó desde detrás del Akimichi.

—¿Papá? —preguntó extrañado el moreno, el hombre asintió alegre.

—¡Hijo! —pronto junto a su figura paterna aparecieron otros dos hombres que él conocía muy bien. Uno el papá de Chouji; Choza, y el otro un hombre alto rubio y esbelto. De ojos azules y finas facciones; el papá de Ino; Inoichi.

—Lo que me faltaba —murmuró por lo bajo, refiriéndose a Inoichi—, más recordatorios sobre ésta tarde —Chouji que lo oyó ahora lo miraba extrañado. El moreno volvió a mirar a su padre—. Mamá se enfadará si sabe que estás aquí bebiendo y no ayudándola —el hombre pareció paralizarse.

—No pasa nada hijo, sólo no le digas —dijo el Shikaku sonriendo, Shikamaru suspiró.

—Como quieras ¿Chouji me acompañas a un lado? —el joven al notarlo tan abatido accedió inmediatamente sin pregunta, se despidió rápidamente de su padre y los dos empezaron a caminar por las largas calles de Konoha. Aunque era de noche aún se podía ver bastante gente deambulando por el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente caminaron en silencio hacia donde los pies de Shikamaru los guiaban. De vez en cuando Chouji miraba de reojo a su amigo, se preguntaba que podía haber pasado para que estuviera tan alicaído. Era verdad que el moreno no parecía la persona más alegre y animada pero esto ya era en extremo preocupante.

—Eh… ¿Shikamaru? —el Nara giró su rostro hacia el robusto chico, él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me dirás que pasó?

—Cuando lleguemos —indicó éste manteniendo en misterio a su amigo, éste asintió.

Siguieron su camino, otra vez el silencio volvía a hacerse presente entre ambos jóvenes, mas no era un silencio incómodo sino apacible. Uno que Shikamaru apreciaba junto a la compañía de su mejor amigo. Pronto las calles quedaron atrás y Chouji reconoció el camino que estaban siguiendo e inmediatamente supo a donde el moreno lo estaba guiando. Cuando llegaron lo comprendió todo, Shikamaru debía estar bastante mal para querer pisar aquel claro en el bosque. En medio una reluciente piedra celestina brillaba en todo su esplendor, la piedra memorial en la cual estaba grabado el nombre de su sensei a modo de recuerdo y homenaje.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó extrañado, sabía que siempre que su amigo decidía visitar aquel lugar era porque realmente estaba mal. Algo había salido mal y podía notarlo en los oscuros ojos del Nara.

—Sí, necesitaba venir.

Shikamaru era un completo enigma, cuando ocurría aquello simplemente se encerraba en sí mismo y creaba una barrera casi impenetrable entre él y el mundo. Así había ocurrido con la muerte de Asuma, así pasaba durante cada aniversario del fallecimiento de su sensei y así parecía ocurrir ahora.

—¿Me dirás? —preguntó, sabía que al único que dejaba traspasar su defensa era a él porque confiaba plenamente en su amistad.

—Ino vino a verme hoy —los ojos del Akimichi se abrieron desmesuradamente—. No se cómo ocurrió, vino a hablar de lo del beso y se me escaparon algunas palabras de más. Ella insistió.

—¡¿Le dijiste?! —exclamó sorprendido, Chouji era el único que sabía que a Shikamaru le había gustado Ino desde que eran Genin. De pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que le confió aquel secreto. En aquella escena ambos se encontraban tranquilos contemplando las nubes y comiendo patatas como solían hacerlo desde que eran unos pequeños niños— ¿Y cómo reaccionó?

—Como esperaba, se asustó y salió corriendo. No sin antes decir que ya no podíamos ser amigos.

—Estoy seguro que no lo dijo en serio.

—No, fue muy seria sobre el asunto —su voz sonaba quebrada y distante. Todo rastro de emoción en las palabras parecía perdido. Shikamaru parecía perdido.

—Todo puede arreglarse —quiso confortarlo pero lo que decía parecía dolerle más—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No me siento —admitió con honestidad mirando hacia la gran roca delante de ellos. Se agachó y con el dedo índice trazó las letras que conformaban "Sarutobi Asuma"—. A él no le habría gustado esto —dijo recordando a su sensei—. Que nos olvidáramos de las promesas que le hicimos.

—Tampoco estaría en contra —dijo el Akimichi serio—. ¿Y qué si te enamoraste de tu compañera? No serías el primero…. Ni tiene nada de malo o erróneo.

Lo miró algo asustado, él no pronunciaba sus sentimientos ni usaba la palabra amor. Aquellos eran conceptos problemáticos que traían más desgracia que dicha y él mismo lo había comprobado esa misma tarde. Por esa razón se había negado a admitirlo, lo había ignorado. Cada cosquilleo, cada estremecimiento al tacto, cada sensación. Cada debilidad que solía manifestar esa clase de sentimientos. Sí, él lloraba. No temía hacerlo, lo había hecho por Chouji, por Asuma y lo volver a hacer ¿Lloraría por Ino? Sí, pero no había nada porque llorar. Ella estaba bien y seguramente mejor que si él hubiese permanecido junto a la chica. No se sentía digno, no se sentía suficiente (como todo en la vida, no tenía confianza en sí mismo).

—Asuma… —murmuró leyendo la escritura tallada en la fría piedra. Se preguntaba él que habría hecho, se preguntaba si él tendría la solución a sus problemas e incertidumbres. De pronto sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro, se volteó a enfrentar a su amigo.

—Shikamaru —pero no supo que decirle para confortarlo, sabía que debía estar hecho un desastre en el interior.

—Vamos —dijo poniéndose de pie, el Akimichi asintió, dijo sus plegarias para Asuma y ambos se marcharon. Lentamente caminando de regreso a sus respectivas casas.

Ya la noche parecía más apacible, la gente parecía haberse refugiado del frío de la noche en sus hogares. La luna volvía a alzarse imponente delante de ellos, su luz parecía tener un efecto debilitador en los corazones de la gente. Con sólo contemplar aquel inmenso satélite Shikamaru se sentía más desgraciado que nunca. Sin duda peor que antes.

Pasaron por la florería Yamanaka, Chouji quiso esquivar aquel camino pero Shikamaru dijo que no. Las luces apagadas del local decían que ya había cerrado y que nadie estaba allí. Ino ya debería estar en su casa, tranquila.

Entonces una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cabales, la misma que lo había llamado aquella maldita noche a las 4 de la madrugada para que fuera por Ino.

—Hola Sakura —saludó débilmente, la muchacha miró inmediatamente a Chouji. El Akimichi no dijo nada.

—Hola Shikamaru, Chouji ¿De dónde vienen a estas horas?

—Fuimos a visitar la tumba de Asuma-sensei —explicó el robusto chico a la joven al ver que su amigo no tenía intenciones de contestar— ¿Tú?

La pelirrosa miró a Shikamaru y por un momento dudó de contestar, no quería decir nada pero ya estaba jugada.

—De lo de Ino. Shikamaru ¿Qué sucedió? —finalmente era tiempo de encarar el asunto. No podía seguir esquivándolo.

—Ya no somos amigos —explicó con voz monótona, definitivamente el muchacho parecía autómata. Chouji seguía contemplando a su amigo con preocupación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le dijiste? —el chico la miró molesto.

—Nada que tú no le hayas dicho —respondió con desdén, la muchacha lo miró dolida.

—Shikamaru… —exclamó el Akimichi intentando calmar al chico.

—Dale tiempo Shikamaru —dijo la pelirrosa tratando de confortarlo o al menos serenarlo.

—Créeme Sakura el tiempo se terminó. Ino fue muy clara y honestamente no creo que haya algo más de que hablar. Nunca debí decirle nada, ella no debió insistir.

—No creo que sea todo tan así, como tú dices —dijo ella posando sus grandes orbes esmeralda en el joven moreno—. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió de ambos y se marchó dejándolo otra vez en silencio ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba en remover las heridas? ¿En hacer creer cosas que él sabía no ocurrirían?

—¿Shikamaru? —lo llamó Chouji preocupado, el chico parecía completamente perdido y su mirada estaba vacía. Su mente en blanco y todo su ser adormecido.

—Vamos —sentenció él con brusquedad mientras volvía a caminar, una vez más. Un pié delante del otro, cada paso más pesado que el anterior. Sentía como si estuviera cargando con pesados grilletes en sus tobillos. Y aunque todo su cuerpo le pesaba, lo que más sentía era el frío de la noche. Aquella era la única sensación que parecía percibir su cuerpo, sus sentidos. Maldita noche, aquella y la de hoy. Definitivamente los sentimientos eran lo más problemático pero si es que había algo más problemático que ellos era la misma Ino, ella encarnaba todas sus preocupaciones y problemas. Siempre Ino.


	19. Sexta luna

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto. Ninguno.**

19/22

¡Buenas! acña estoy de nuevo molestándolos. No quiero aburrirlos con un monólogo demasiado largo (como hago siempre, perdón :)) Así que voy a ir directo al punto, lo más importante, como siempre, agradecerles a todos ustedes desde el fondo de mi corazón. Por sus reviews que me animan tanto y por sus comentarios y críticas. Por ayudarme a ser mejor, porque por ustedes es que mejoré algunas cosas y en verdad se los agradezco mucho. Por eso, no dejen de hacerme saber sus ideas. ¡¡GRACIAS!! También gracias por leerme, por que para mí es tan importante que lean como que firmen en mi historia, Me hace muy feliz ¡¡GRACIAS!! (otra vez, perdón parecer que me cuesta callarme y ser breve :)) ¡¡Besitos!! Nos vemos y espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XIX

"Sexta luna"

(Sentimientos a flor de piel)

Había sido una larga semana, tenía que admitirlo. La más larga que jamás hubiera vivido. Había tenido en tan solo cinco días 7 misiones, algunas de rango B y otra de rango A. Pero eso no era lo que hacía que tan pocos día pasaran como largos años delante de sus ojos, no era la carga horaria o las misiones shinobi lo que hacían que su cuerpo pesara más de lo normal. Sino el silencio. Aquel que tanto había apreciado por tantos años, aquel que su rubia amiga solía arruinar cuando abría la boca y ahora deseaba más que nunca poder volver a oír el escándalo que la chica solía hacer.

Y otro condenado viernes había llegado, al menos esta vez no tendría que ir a aquel odioso lugar que tanto detestaba. Al menos eso era un consuelo.

La noche como siempre relucía en todo su esplendor, el negro intenso firmamento sobre la aldea. Salpicado de pequeñas motas plateadas, estrellas que brillaban. Y por sobre todo una luna de bronce que se alzaba imponente ante él, que desde la ventana la contemplaba. Se sentía minúsculo, insignificante aunque no sabía si era por la prepotencia de la luna o la reacción que Ino había tenido a principio de semana. Quizá fueran las dos. De todas formas ya no importaba, después de tantos años de mentiras finalmente la amistad se había quebrado. Tal como él había predicho.

Ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, nunca la había sentido tan fría tan inmensamente vacía. Pero la realidad era que ella no volvería a dormir con él, ni siquiera hablarle. Se peguntaba como sería verla por la calle y saludarla con un gesto de la mano sin detenerse. Se preguntaba si es que al menos se saludarían o pasarían a reconocerse como dos extraños en la vida del otro. Muchas cosas se preguntaba pero ninguna parecía tener respuesta, al menos no una que le satisficiera. Lo único que daba por seguro es que de ahora en más todo sería incómodo cerca de ella, todo sería silencio.

Que irónico era pensar que él solía ser de esos que disfrutaban de la nocturnidad para descansar y recuperar fuerzas en su cuerpo, sin lamentos ni gritos de soledad y ahora se había convertido en esas personas que durante la noche los invadía la melancolía. Que sólo pensaban en lo que pudieran haber hecho para merecer su situación o para evitarla. Irónico, si y doloroso.

Entonces el ruido de la campanilla de entrada lo hizo reaccionar, miró extrañado el reloj; faltaban sólo unos minutos para medianoche ¿Quién podría ser? Que él recordara sus padres no le habían dicho nada de un visitante, o alguien que pudiera traerles algo a tan avanzadas horas.

Bajó las escaleras, nada entusiasmado con la idea de tener que enfrentar a alguien en el estado de ánimo que se encontraba. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, tenía deseos de gritarle a quien fuera que lo dejara en paz pero debía contenerse. Después de todo, esa persona no tenía nada que ver con lo que a él le pasaba.

—¡¿Qué…?! —espetó aún así algo molesto no pudiendo contener su malhumor, pero cuando la vio se abstuvo de gritar—. ¿Ino?

La muchacha se encontraba frente a él, cabizbaja y con señales claras en sus ojos de haber estado llorando. Temblaba por el cruel frío de la noche que no perdonaba e intentaba articular al menos un saludo, pero nada salía de sus labios.

—Ino pasa —le dijo él haciéndose a un lado invitándola a entrar a su casa. Ella accedió y con un suave gesto asintió—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, no tenía idea de porque ella estaba allí pero estaba seguro que no era para verlo a él. Después de todo la rubia se lo había dejado muy claro, que no lo quería cerca.

—Basta Shika —le imploró la muchacha, Shikamaru la contempló estupefacto—. No me hagas sentir peor…

Él no comprendía a qué se refería, no entendía porque había ido a su casa y ahora le pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Toda la situación le parecía surreal, que ella estuviera allí le parecía irreal. Pero no preguntó, sólo esperó a que la chica hablara.

—Lo siento —fueron sus primeras palabras—. Tú siempre estuviste allí para cuidarme y protegerme, siempre y yo te dije esas cosas tan horribles. Insinué cosas que no debí, sé que jamás te aprovecharías de una chica. Eres muy bueno, incluso ahora, que te dije todas esas cosas te sigues preocupado por mí ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro Ino —respondió él feliz, las palabras de ella habían encendido en Shikamaru una débil y pequeña, aunque intensa, luz de esperanza sobre su amistad—. Ven, te daré algo caliente de tomar.

—Gracias —dijo ella y lo siguió a la cocina en la que tantas veces había estado. Él se acercó a uno de los estantes y rápidamente empezó a prepararle un té. De vez en cuando podía verlo observarla de reojo, era incómodo pero Ino lo aceptaba.

—Toma —dijo mientras le entregaba la humeante taza y lentamente se sentó en una silla frente a ella, la más distanciada de la de la muchacha. Ino lo notó pero no dijo nada.

—La otra vez cuando hablamos actué como una tonta, no supe que decirte y huí. Sé que no debe haber sido fácil para ti —él solamente la miraba serio. No decía nada lo cual ponía más incómoda a la chica— ¡Di algo por favor Shikamaru! —exclamó en tono autoritario. Parecía más una orden que una súplica.

—Problemática —fue todo lo que respondió, aún en una situación así Ino podía ser impetuosa y algo agresiva.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo…

—Ya te expliqué Ino, no entiendo muy bien que esperas que diga. Creo que yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, y más. Ojalá no hubieras insistido tanto y yo no hubiera sido tan tonto de decírtelo. Ahora podríamos seguir siendo amigos y todo estaría bien. Pero ahora estamos en ésta problemática situación que no me agrada para nada.

—¿Todo estaría bien? Shikamaru si siguiéramos siendo amigos eso no sería justo para ti.

—Creo Ino que soy lo bastante grande como para decidir sobre lo que me conviene y que no—respondió desafiante. Al menos como amigos podría estar cerca y no la perdería. Eventualmente se le pasaría y volverían a ser cómo solían serlo.

—¡Yo creo que no! —le espetó ella. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende Ino? Tú siempre crees saberlo todo. Lo que es mejor y peor para los demás.

—Yo… —nunca palabras tan hirientes, tal vez porque vinieran de él, tal vez porque fuera el momento. No lo sabía, lo único que comprendía era que dolían, se clavaban a ella como frías dagas que no perdonaban. Pero después de todo ella se las merecía.

—Ino ya se me pasará —le aseguró él aunque aquello era más para convencerse a sí mismo que a la chica.

—Shikamaru ¿5 años? —preguntó derrumbando la afirmación de él.

Él no pudo responderle, sabía que tenía razón era el mismo argumento que él había estado negándose por tantos años. Creía que se le pasaría, que no era nada importante. Que en un tiempo se le iría, se "curaría" como él solía decirlo. Pero el tiempo había pasado y aún aquellos sentimientos lo seguían enfermando. Y parecían que con cada día crecían más y más, que cada día ella le daba más motivos para aferrarse. No que ella jamás hubiera dado a entender que podría corresponderlo, por el contrario él nunca lo había creído. Nunca considerado como una oportunidad porque era simplemente imposible, inconcebible aún para Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? —finalmente la pregunta había surgido de sus labios y él no tenía escape.

—Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo —repuso él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, como si aquello resolviera el enigma.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso Shikamaru? —le espetó molesta, ella había ido todo el camino desde su casa sólo para verlo y hablar con seriedad y el moreno parecía burlarse de ella.

—Ya sabes Ino. Yo soy un segundón, y el cobarde nº 1 de Konoha y bueno, tú eres tú.

—Eres mediocre sólo por pensar que lo eres Shikamaru, mira hasta donde has llegado. Fuiste el primero de nosotros en convertirte en Chunin, inclusive Neji se hizo Chunin después de ti y él se supone que es un prodigio. Además ¿Qué se supone que significa que yo soy yo?

—No estamos al mismo nivel Ino, nunca lo estuvimos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Eso es desestimarte.

—Esto es demasiado problemático Ino, ya no importa.

—¡Para mí si! ¿Por qué cuando se trata de ti no quieres decir nada?

Un largo silencio seguido de más ausencia de palabras, en aquel lugar sólo oían las respiraciones de ambos. Shikamaru no quería hablar e Ino no sabía que decirle para hacerlo entrar en razón, después de todo ella siempre había contribuido para hacerlo sentir menos de lo que en verdad era. Siempre llamándolo perezoso, vago, idiota entre otras cosas. Siempre quejándose de su actitud estoica ante la vida, sólo porque no era compatible con la de ella.

Entonces una pregunta vino a su mente, en verdad le daba vergüenza preguntárselo pero era algo que había querido saber desde que se había enterado de lo del beso. En verdad eran dos preguntas.

—Shikamaru… —susurró, podía sentir su rostro arder, sabía que la sangre se estaba acumulando en sus mejillas y debía a estas alturas estar completamente sonrojada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

—Cuando me dijiste que no habías besado a nadie me mentiste —las mejillas de él empezaron a tintarse de un leve tono carmesí, sabía a donde quería llegar Ino con la pregunta—. ¿Besaste a alguien antes que a mí o fue también tu primer beso?

—No.

—¿No qué? —lo cuestionó ella exasperada, a veces deseaba que Shikamaru fuera un poco más comunicativo.

—Fuiste la primera que besé—respondió completamente abochornado, quería dejar el tema de conversación ¿Por qué demonios tenía ella que hacer preguntas tan problemáticas?

—Oh.

Él la volvió a contemplar en silencio, la chica permanecía con la mirada fija en la taza que apenas había tocado. Casi ni había bebido el té que Shikamaru le había preparado.

Entonces sus profundos ojos celestes se volvieron a posar fijos en los marrones de Shikamaru, sintió temblar bajo su mirada. Temía ante las ocurrencias de la chica. De alguna forma Ino siempre lo había aterrado, era cómo una caja de sorpresas. Nunca se podía saber que saldría de ella y para alguien como Shikamaru, capaz de anticipar situaciones era bastante complicado tratar con una persona tan impredecible. Y sin embargo aquello era un de los rasgos que más le gustaban de la chica.

—¿Beso bien? —preguntó con curiosidad escudriñado el rostro del moreno, el muchacho la miró completamente avergonzado y no dijo nada.

—¡Qué problemática eres! —exclamó nervioso, ella aún impaciente por su respuesta. El moreno no supo que decir y exclamó alterado lo primero que vino a su mente—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?! Fueron sólo unos segundos.

Ella sonrió con inocencia y luego sus ojos se posaron en los labios de él. No sabía porque pero se sentía demasiado atraída por ellos, quería probarlos. Quería rememorar su primer beso.

—¿Ino? —preguntó nervioso siguiendo la línea de la mirada azul de ella—. ¿Estás mirando mi boca? —la chica asintió lentamente con la cabeza aún mirando deseosa los labios del joven.

—¿Puedes recordarme mi primer beso Shika? ¿Puedes besarme otra vez?

Él la contempló unos segundos en silencio, la chica lo miraba suplicante a los ojos y de vez en cuando deslizaba su celestina mirada hacia los labios de él. Él podía notarlo y la rubia parecía hablar en serio.

A decir verdad no había nada que deseara hacer más en aquel momento que besarla. Así que sin siquiera molestarse en responderle, se puso de pié y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y tomándola por la nuca con la mano la atrajo hacia él, con firmeza y aún así delicadeza, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso. El roce de los labios era simplemente delicioso, el sabor de ella, la humedad de sus besos. Y lo mejor era que Ino parecía corresponder gustosa a cada movimiento que él hacía.


	20. De ambigüedades y dobles sentidos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

20/22

¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá estoy de nuevo. De verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Así que ahora seguimos, ya quedan nada más dos. Bueno primero que nada y como siemrpre quería decirles gracias a todos los que siempre me siguieron, los que me firman capítulo a capítulo (los que no también, obvio) y los que leen. Gracias por hacerme llegar sus ideas, opiniones, críticas y sensaciones que les da la historia. De verdad y aunque no lo crean me ayudaron y me siguen ayudando mucho a mejorar. Por eso ¡Gracias! También gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, mil gracias. Una última cosa, después de este fic voy a empezar a subir otro (también ShikaIno) que tiene un par de capítulos más que ete inclusive. Pero bueno, los detalles se los voy a dar después, por si les interesa. Espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XX

"De ambigüedades y dobles sentidos"

(Para cada sensación hay una reacción)

Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y tomándola por la nuca con la mano la atrajo hacia él, con firmeza y aún así delicadeza, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso. El roce de los labios era simplemente delicioso, el sabor de ella, la humedad de sus besos. Y lo mejor era que Ino parecía corresponder gustosa a cada movimiento que él hacía.

Por un largo rato permanecieron allí, disfrutando de la fricción de sus labios, la cercanía, la intimidad. Al principio los besos habían sido suaves, lentos y con ternura pero poco a poco se fueron encendiendo. Ahora cada vez que sus labios rozaban parecía que de la unión de ambos desprendía fuego. Un calor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Para cada sensación había una reacción, con cada beso sus labios temblaban, con cada caricia sus pieles se estremecían, con cada choque de cuerpos algo en su interior se agitaba, como una vibración que los recorría por completo. Habían permanecido allí por quien sabía cuanto tiempo, podían haber sido segundos, minutos o incluso horas. No lo sabían. Desde el momento que Shikamaru la había besado, Ino no se había separado y él no se había retirado. Por lo que a ellos respectaba el tiempo podía detenerse y aún así no querrían separarse.

—Shi…ka —murmuró ella contra la boca del moreno, entre beso y beso. Él seguía mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

—¿Qué Ino? —la cuestionó aún sin dejar de besarla, ahora que podía no quería perder tiempo alguno. Sólo quería estar con ella, así.

—Na…da —respondió, de pronto su mente había quedado en blanco al sentirlo recorrerle el cuello. Ahora ambos se encontraban contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Shikamaru la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro e Ino no parecía quejarse.

El moreno volvió a besarle la boca, luego una vez más empezó a descender por la línea de mandíbula hasta volver a posar sus labios en el cuello. Humedeciéndolo todo a su paso, Ino quiso ahogar un gentil jadeo pero no pudo y en cuanto el aire salió de su boca se sintió avergonzada.

—Ino —ahora volvía lentamente a su boca, desesperándola en el trayecto mientras ahora con su lengua lamía cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

—Shika —pero otra vez volvía a callar ante las caricias de él. A pesar de que llevaban largo rato besándose él no la había tocado—. Yo….

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó algo decepcionado por la ruptura del momento. Ino lo notó pero siguió balbuceando indecisa.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Dormir contigo? —él sonrió ante la cuestión pero luego un pensamiento acudió a su cabeza ¿A qué se refería exactamente Ino? Porque era verdad que ya se había quedado a dormir otras veces pero ahora la situación había cambiado ¿Acaso le había dado un sentido oculto a sus palabras o era sólo una inocente pregunta? No sabía que pensar pero de todas formas no quería que la rubia se fuera.

—Me encantaría que te quedaras esta noche conmigo Ino —dijo él tratando de sonar lo menos ambiguo posible aunque su mente se debatía entre los dos sentidos que aquella frase podía implicar.

Entonces Ino notó lo que exactamente había dicho él, en respuesta a su pregunta. Entendía que quizá él lo hubiera entendido de otra forma pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Cuando ella misma no sabía el sentido que había dado a sus palabras. Siguiendo su hilo de pensamiento de pronto se dio cuenta que entonces, talvez, estuviera la posibilidad de que… ¿Acaso por quedarse a dormir con Shikamaru significaba que tenían que hacerlo? ¿Qué era lo que quería ella? No lo sabía pero estar en los brazos del chico la hacía sentir tan bien que simplemente perdía toda capacidad de razonar con claridad. Y otra vez él volvía a besarla, aún así seguía sin tocarla. Sólo la acariciaba con inocencia ¿Acaso significaba que él no tenía intenciones de hacerlo con ella aquella noche? Pero sabía que la posibilidad estaba, después de todo ya no era tan inocente la relación que ambos compartían. No después del primer beso, según Ino el de esa misma noche.

—Ino ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto? —le preguntó él tratando de no sonar demasiado atrevido pero las palabras hablaban por si solas y él temía miedo de que Ino lo malentendiera. Aún no podía descifrar que era lo que la chica le había dicho.

Lo miró por un momento, se sentía confundida e indefensa ¿Por qué quería que fueran a su cuarto? Entonces significaba que Shikamaru sí pensaba en eso cuando había aceptado. O tal vez no y sólo lo hubiera malinterpretado. De cualquier forma ella le había pedido de quedarse así que no podía negarse a ir, después de todo ella lo había querido así.

—Claro —respondió sonriendo. Shikamaru la miró tratando de descifrar las intenciones de ella detrás de sus azules ojos. Pero era un enigma, como siempre él no podía descifrar a Ino.

Entonces algo dudoso la tomó de la mano y con lentitud la guió hacia arriba, no quería ir muy rápido porque entonces la chica pensaría que estaba desesperado por llegar a su cuarto y pensaría que él tenía otras intenciones con ella, otras intenciones que no fueran las que Ino tenía ¿Pero qué intenciones tenía Ino?

Tampoco quería ir muy lento porque pensaría que sólo quería retrasar el momento y notaría que algo pasaba con él.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo llamó mientras se encontraban a mitad de las escaleras él se detuvo y la miró. Quería preguntárselo, tenía que saberlo pero si lo preguntaba quedaría como una tonta ante sus ojos. O quizá muy atrevida si él sólo quería literalmente dormir con ella. Entonces apretó sus labios conteniendo las palabras que pujaban por salir—. No, no es nada —ya llegaría un momento en el que pudiera saberlo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Él siguió contemplándola con serenidad, sus labios enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos la hacían ver aún más sensual que de costumbre. Pensó que quizá lo mejor sería preguntarle a ella —Ino.

—¿Si? —dijo la muchacha fingiendo seguridad. Pero Shikamaru no pudo hacerlo, le parecía muy problemático plantearlo y en verdad no quería asustarla.

—Olvídalo —respondió girándose y continuando su camino escaleras arriba. En completo silencio, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que finalmente llegaron a la planta alta.

—¡Shikamaru! —volvió a llamarlo, él se volteó a verla. Su mirada era un completo enigma para el moreno—. ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

Siguió contemplándola extrañado, definitivamente aquella conducta era extraña en la muchacha. Sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que en verdad debiera ir al baño pero simplemente le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Es decir ¿Por qué le daba la sensación que la rubia había huido al baño? Además la elección de palabras de Ino le había llamado la atención, la rubia nunca le había pedido permiso para pasearse por su casa. De hecho siempre lo había hecho sin siquiera el consentimiento de él.

Rápidamente entró y tras sentirse adentro cerró la puerta y la trabó. Tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón se sentó un momento sobre la tapa baja del retrete y se forzó a sí misma a respirar profundo. Debía tranquilizarse ¿Por qué seguía torturándose con la idea de la posibilidad de hacerlo con Shikamaru si nadie lo había propuesto? A decir verdad eran sólo ideas suyas pero aún así las palabras del moreno la confundían ¿Y si él si tenía intenciones de llegar más allá de los besos con ella? ¿Cómo respondería?

Rápidamente se puso de pié y se contempló en el espejo. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, si es que acaso la situación lo permitía y el momento se daba ¿Ella estaría lista? ¿A la altura de él? ¿Lo suficientemente bonita?

—Ino ¿Estás bien? —oyó la voz de él desde el otro lado de la puerta, la verdad era que no lo estaba. La duda la estaba matando pero era demasiado orgullosa como para preguntar.

—Sí, si —dijo algo nerviosa—. En un momento.

Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, ahora que la pasión de los besos se había apagado empezaba a dudar. No estaba segura si lo mejor fuera quedarse con el chico aquella noche, si tan solo le dijera que prefería irse a su casa todo el asunto estaría arreglado pero no podía hacer eso, no podía porque no era capaz de retractarse y además no era lo que ella quería. No quería irse, estaba confundida y nerviosa pero aún así deseaba más que nada quedarse con Shikamaru. Era extraño pero cada vez que él la abrazaba se sentía segura, como siempre se había sentido al volver a su cuerpo tras el jutsu de cambio de mentes. Él siempre le había dado esa seguridad y sabía que en este caso todo se aclararía, tarde o temprano.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo e inconscientemente se arregló el cabello, luego se giró y destrabó con lentitud la puerta del cuarto de baño. Shikamaru la esperaba del otro lado.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo y otra vez acudió a su mente la posibilidad de un segundo sentido que él podría bien malinterpretar, pero se calló.

—Bien —¿A qué se había referido? Otra vez Ino volvía a confundirlo. De pronto decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, de seguro se refería al baño.

Se inclinó hasta ella y con suavidad le dio un largo y tendido beso en los labios que la chica correspondió al instante. Rápidamente él rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia e Ino lo abrazó aferrándose de su cuello. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, sólo el sonido de sus labios al unísono se oían en aquel desierto corredor, hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él y ella asintió aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo. Él le sonrió y juntos siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del cuarto.

Con la mano libre abrió la puerta y tras meditarlo unos segundos ambos entraron dudosos a la pequeña habitación, en la cual en medio se encontraba una cama. Cama que tantas veces antes habían compartido y ahora parecía generar más tensión de la que en verdad debería.

Sin soltarse los dos dieron un par de pasos hasta el lecho y con extrema lentitud se sentaron sobre él, analizando la situación. No saber que pasaría los estaba matando y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar. Por que la verdad era que ninguno estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería.

Pero ya no podía soportarlo más, quería volver a besarla así que ubicándose frente a ella la tomó por las mejillas con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia él. Sus labios chocaron y sintió todo su ser vibrar. Ella también se sintió estremecer y algo volvió a encenderse entre ellos.


	21. Delineando límites de tu cuerpo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

21/22

¡**Hola a todos!** Aca estoy de nuevo, y bueno sí este es el penúltimo capítulo por lo que no me queda mucho por decirles (bueno, ya saben, mañana buscan la historia en completos). Por eso quiero agradecerles (y ya se que siempre lo hago y que debe cansarlos jeje) a todos y cada uno en particular. Por que siempre me siguieron, cada uno a su manera, me acompañó y me bancó en el trascurso de la historia. Espero al menos haber logrado algo del agrado de ustedes, por que para ser honesta, el fic siempre fue para ustedes los lectores. Es por eso que me hacían y me hacen tan felices sus reviews (y todavía no puedo creer que llegué a 100, que obviamente es gracias a ustedes). Por eso quiero decirles gracias por siempre hacerme saber de ustedes, de sus ideas, opiniones, comentarios, críticas y demás. Por todo, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que al menos a alguien le gustó mi fic.** ¡MIL GRACIAS! No puedo terminar de expresarles lo agradecida que estoy.** Y obviamente también a quienes leyeron, que siempre y en silencio siguieron mi historia. La verdad es que me hace muy bien saber que de alguna forma la historia llegó hasta ustedes. Así que para ustedes también **¡MIL GRACIAS! **Y ya saben, si tienen algo que decir sobre el fic, alguna crítica inclusive, me gustaría saberlo. Nunca está demás. Ahora una última cosita: **Nuevo fic.** Sé que siempre empiezo a subir el siguiente fic a la par del penúltimo capítulo de la historia anterior pero me faltan un par de detalles y no me gusta hacer nada a la ligera, no me gusta cometer errores por falta de tiempo así que lo voy a subir mañana. Los detalles van a ser un secretito hasta mañana. También es **otro ShikaIno**, como dije unos capítulos más largo que este. Nada más les decía, para los amantes de la pareja y que estén interesados en leerlo. Mañana empiezo a subirlo. Ahora sí, no los entretengo más y los dejo para que lean. Espero que les guste, el capítulo se lo **dedico** a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Por seguir la historia. **¡Nos vemos y besitos!**

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XXI

"Delineando límites de tu cuerpo"

Friccionaba sus labios contra los de ella, con su lengua exploraba cada secreto de la húmeda cavidad. Eventualmente Ino jadeaba desesperada por aire pero aún así no se alejaba de la boca de él. No quería, besarlo era un dulce placer que Ino pretendía disfrutar al máximo.

Lentamente deslizó su mano hacia la espalda de la rubia, sus siempre habituales ropas le permitían a Shikamaru ver su vientre desnudo, y con suavidad empezó a dibujar con su dedo índice el sutil surco de la espalda de la chica. De arriba abajo lo acariciaba con gentileza hasta que ella se estremeció y detuvo el recorrido de la mano de él. El moreno la miró sorprendido.

—Lo siento Shikamaru —dijo ella sonrojada—, es que me hacía cosquillas.

Él le sonrió y sin decir nada volvió a besarla, primero en la boca, después el cuello y descendiendo un poco más hacia el escote. Pero antes de llegar volvió a subir y nuevamente atrapó en sus labios la boca de ella. Al parecer Shikamaru delineaba sus límites dentro del cuerpo de ella, sobre que podía tocar y que no. Que podía besar y que no. Pero la actitud de él ya estaba empezando a exasperar a la muchacha, que no la quisiera tocar la hacía sentirse desmerecida. Pero no le diría nada, aún no. Quería ver hasta donde Shikamaru pretendía llegar.

Con más fuerza oprimió sus labios contra los de la joven, lentamente fue imponiéndose sobre ella y con suavidad ambos empezaron a recostarse en la cama, sin dejar por un momento de besarse. Pronto él quedó sobre ella, sirviéndose de sus codos para no aplastarla.

Una vez más el mismo camino, y siempre se detenía en el mismo lugar. Ya estaba cansada de la actitud conservadora de él, como siempre el moreno podía ser tan estructurado. Así que decidió que era su turno y escabulléndose del beso del chico comenzó a besarle, lamerle y mordisquearle cada centímetro de piel del cuello de él. Pronto descubrió su punto débil e insistió mordiéndolo con más fuerza e irritándole la zona a su paso. Con cada roce de sus dientes la respiración de él se agitaba más y más. Por lo que siguió.

—Ino… —susurró el Nara entre jadeos y bocanadas de aire, su corazón parecía querer salir violentamente de su pecho.

—Shikamaru —dijo casi en un suspiro al oído de él, el calor del aliento de Ino le erizó los vellos de la nuca pero cuando la chica atrapó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja sintió que podría derretirse allí mismo.

No parecía haber racionalidad en ninguno de los actos de ambos jóvenes, simplemente se deslizaban entre besos y caricias. Se dejaban llevar por el impulso del momento.

Ahora él volvía a besarla, una vez más en la boca, mejillas, mentón y cuello pero otra vez se retenía. Ya harta lo frenó.

—¡Shikamaru! —le preguntó incorporándose unos centímetros—. ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme?

—Es que… —intentó explicarse él ¿Qué podía decir que no sonara tan tonto? Finalmente se decidió por la verdad—. No quería propasarme contigo Ino, un hombre no debe tocar a una mujer sin su consentimiento —ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no te dejaría? —respondió avergonzada ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de él. Shikamaru sonrió y con dulzura acarició el cabello de la joven.

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo y tras contemplar unos segundos sus profundos ojos café volvió a besarlo. Con suavidad al principio y luego con más intensidad. Las manos del moreno acariciaban el costado de ella, delineando su frágil figura.

Ino con el pulso tembloroso tomó entre sus dedos la muñeca de él y lentamente guió su mano hasta posarla en uno de sus senos. Shikamaru tembló al tacto pero volvió a besarla mientras que masajeaba el pecho de la chica. Con suavidad pero aún así con suficiente fuerza como para hacerla suspirar.

Continuó acariciándola, tocándola y besándola por un largo tiempo que para él pareció eterno y efímero a la vez, y es que el tiempo parecía dejar de existir para ambos jóvenes. En aquel lugar estaban sólo ellos y nadie más, nadie existía. Ni siquiera el mundo.

Lentamente y con sigilo el muchacho empezó a deslizar la mano por debajo del top púrpura de Ino, la rubia tembló pero finalmente se lo permitió. Shikamaru suspiró, podía sentirla en su mano, tan suave y maleable. El pecho de ella parecía encajar perfectamente entre sus dedos. Ahora sólo el sostén era la única prenda que se interponía entre él y la desnudez de Ino pero Shikamaru no se atrevía a traspasar aquel límite.

De pronto ella se incorporó quedando a sólo unos centímetros del rostro de él. Su corazón parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y las sensaciones que él le producía eran totalmente nuevas, pero placenteras.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó temiendo haberla asustado, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es que… —le dio un suave beso en los labios y se volvió a separar—. No quiero que pienses mal de mí ¿Pensarías que soy una cualquiera si hiciéramos el amor tan pronto?

Él la miró sorprendido ¿En verdad pensaba eso ella? ¿Acaso él no le había demostrado lo suficiente? Quizá si pero al parecer la rubia necesitaba esa seguridad, así que le sonrió y acarició con dulzura la mejilla de la chica. Su piel era tan suave que Shikamaru se perdía en cada caricia.

—¡Problemática! Claro que no —respondió con firmeza—. Pensé que te había dejado en claro eso ya. Además, no sé que llamas tu "tan pronto" pero yo he estado esperando por esto 5 años. Por el contrario yo diría que te tomaste tu tiempo.

En respuesta ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, luego le dio un golpe en el brazo y después lo besó.

—¡Ouch! —gimió sobándose el brazo—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso y después me besaste?

—Shhh —lo calló con un suave beso y contra los labios del moreno murmuró—. Tonto.

Delicadamente la chica tomó entre sus dedos el borde de la remera de Shikamaru y lentamente empezó a deslizarla por el torso del moreno hasta finalmente dejarlo expuesto ante la voraz mirada de ella. Lo contempló por un segundo, hundiendo su mirada en cada abdominal, ciertamente Shikamaru tenía un cuerpo agradable a la vista. Su abdomen completamente plano y marcado y aunque no era exactamente musculoso tenía cada uno de sus músculos bien marcados y delineados. Con suavidad pasó la yema de los dedos desde los pectorales del chico hasta su ombligo.

—Ino… ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —la rubia alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de él y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Te echarás para atrás?

Ciertamente no lo haría, estar con Ino era lo que más había deseado durante aquellos largos años. Nunca se había imaginado la posibilidad de besarla, menos de poseerla de aquella forma pero la idea era demasiado tentadora. Lo único que rogaba es que luego ella no se arrepintiera y fuera él quien terminara lastimado.

Ya decidido empezó desabotonar el top púrpura de la chica, una a una iba soltando las ataduras que mantenían la prenda sujeta al cuerpo de ella. Una a una, centímetro a centímetro iba exponiendo su piel hasta finalmente quitársela por completo. Debajo de ella el sostén negro protegía sus pechos de su mirada deseosa. Debajo de él Ino lo miraba con pudor e inocencia.

Volvió a besarla y aprovechando que ella se había inclinado hacia él y su espalda se había despegado del colchón deslizó su mano hasta la espalda desnuda y desabrochó la prenda.

—Shikamaru —susurró ella temerosa y avergonzada, jamás nadie había tenido acceso a esa parte tan privada de su cuerpo. Jamás ningún hombre la había mirado con los ojos que Shikamaru la miraba ahora. De pronto se sintió segura y extendió los brazos para permitirle a él quitarle el sostén, cual rápidamente cayó al suelo.

—Ino —le susurró con dulzura y lentamente empezó a besarle uno de los pechos ahora expuestos a él. Pudo sentirla temblar debajo de él pero cuando ella lo abrazó supo que estaba bien por lo que continuó trazando círculos alrededor de la aureola rosada. Pronto llegó al centro y atrapó entre sus dientes el pequeño pezón, haciendo que Ino jadeara en respuesta. Le encantaba saber que tenía ese efecto sobre ella, que de alguna forma tenía el poder suficiente para alterarla.

—Ah —gimió mientras él seguía jugueteando con el delicado botón rosado mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba y masajeaba su otro pecho desnudo—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

No quería jadear, le daba vergüenza hacer ese tipo de demostraciones pero es que simplemente no lo podía controlar. Él la estaba enloqueciendo, estaba haciendo de ella su voluntad y ella disfrutaba cada una de sus atenciones.

Pronto lo sintió escurrir su mano, que ahora había dejado de atender su pecho, hacia una de sus piernas y lentamente empezó a acariciarle el muslo. Ino se tensó y Shikamaru paró.

—¿Ino?

—Sigue Shikamaru —le suplicó con un hilo de voz, él sonrió para sí satisfecho y continuó frotando su muslo pero ahora lo hacía desde la cara interior. Acariciaba su pierna, cada vez más arriba, cada vez mas cerca. De pronto evadió la entrepierna de ella y empezó a dibujar con su dedo el límite entre pierna y la entrepierna. Ella gimió en descontento y él rió.

De pronto le rozó con los dedos la parte más íntima de ella, por sobre la ropa, e Ino se estremeció. Así que decidido a continuar la volvió a besar en los labios para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien. Que él la cuidaría y sería gentil con ella. Y la chica lo sintió, le pareció extrañamente dulce y a la vez apasionado. Parecía como si un fragmento del alma de Shikamaru se estuviera desprendiendo de él y en la unión de labios se lo estuviera otorgando a ella. Un fragmento de su corazón, símbolo de su unión. Y una vez más tembló, pero esta vez nada tenía que ver con las caricias de él sino con ese sentimiento que en lo profundo de ella él había clavado. Lo quería, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba con todas sus ansias. Lo necesitaba dentro suyo, quería ser parte de él y que Shikamaru fuera parte de ella. No era solo lujuria.

—Shikamaru —y aunque fuera vergonzoso decirlo, implorarlo, tenía que hacérselo saber. Tenía que decírselo aunque muriera de pudor en el intento— ¡Quiero sentirte adentro mío!

onalidad en ninguno de los actos de ambos jtarse en la cama, sin dejar por un momento de besarse.


	22. Un fragmento de tu alma

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**22/22**

**Hola a todos**... primero que nada quería **pedirles mil disculpas**, anoche, cuando fui a subir el capítulo no pude entrar a la página. Estuve una hora entera intentando y no pude. De verdad, no saben lo mucho que odio no poder cumplir mis promesas y más si la causa no está a mi alcance de resolverla. Así que hoy apenas me desperté vine corriendo a donde hubiera una computadora para subírselos. **Yo se que no es excusa**, igual les vuelvo a pedir perdon. **Les digo, no va a volver a pasar.**

Bueno, acá está el **capítulo final** de la historia y como ya está terminando quería agradecerles particularmente a cada uno de ustedes por bancarme siempre con la historia. De verdad, sin ustedes nunca me habría animado a subir esta historia o a escribir la que estoy empezando a subir hoy. Sus reviews y comentarios siempre me alentaron y no puedo explicarles lo agradecida que estoy por eso. ¡Mil Gracias! Por las opiniones, comentarios, idea y críticas. Realmente me ayudaron muchísimo a mejor, no se dan una idea cuanto. Y espero por lo menos haber escrito algo a la atura de sus expectativas, espero que les guste el final también. **¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**!! También gracias por acompañarme capítulo a capítulo, por leer mi hstoria que no es poco porque para mí es muy importnte saber que hay gente que se interesa al menos un poquito en mi fic. Ya me lo dijeron, yo se que no es mi obligación agradecer pero es algo que realmente quiero hacer. Por eso **¡¡GRACIAS!!** Y, perdonen otra vez por el contratiempo con este cápítulo, yo se que a lo mejor estén enojados pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que les pareció el final. De verdad **¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!** (otra vez). Ah, y como prometí hoy estoy subiendo el primer capítulo de la nueva historia llamada** "En el marco del dolor"**, es también un **ShikaIno** (para los que le interese y amantes de esta pareja, si me lo dijeron, me volví adicta a los dos :)). Es T y los demás detalles y sumary están en la página. Perdonen, también planeaba subirla anoche junto con el final de esta pero debido a los inconvenientes se me hizo imposible. Espero que les guste este capítulo, **dedicado especialmente a todos ustedes**... **¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!.**

* * *

**Seis viernes de luna**

XXII

"Un fragmento de tu alma"

(Un fragmento de la mía)

—Shikamaru —y aunque fuera vergonzoso decirlo, implorarlo, tenía que hacérselo saber. Tenía que decírselo aunque muriera de pudor en el intento— ¡Quiero sentirte adentro mío!

Sonrió, no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que a Ino. No había un centímetro de él que no clamara por la chica. Pero debía esperar, sabía que ella no estaba lista. Así que con suavidad volvió a acariciar su mejilla y se acercó al oído de ella.

—Ino, sabes que me encantaría —dijo el moreno y la expresión de la rubia decayó en una mueca de tristeza— pero si lo hago ahora te dolerá demasiado. No quiero hacerte mal.

Sabía que el cuerpo de ella aún no estaba listo, sabía que si la tomaba en aquel momento a Ino le provocaría un dolor innecesario. Le resultaba obvio que de una forma u otra le dolería ya que la muchacha aún era virgen pero aún así quería evitarle todo el dolor posible. Quería esperar al momento perfecto, quería que para ella fuera perfecto porque sabía la importancia que tenía para la rubia. Pero a quien quería mentirle, para él mismo era importante. Sólo que prefería intentar permanecer calmo para darle seguridad a ella.

Decidió que volvería a empezar por lo que posó sus labios en los de ella y con lentitud empezó a saborearla, pronto los besos se volvieron más voraces y deseosos. Una vez más se encontró masajeando uno de sus pechos mientras su boca descendía por la clavícula hasta volver a llegar al delicado pezón, ahora erecto, de ella. Un nuevo jadeo seguido de un nuevo gemido.

Siguió descendiendo, más y más abajo. Deslizando sus labios y su lengua por el vientre de la chica. Se detuvo unos segundos en el ombligo y luego continuó hasta el borde de la falda de ella. Las manos de Ino, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas.

Lentamente levantó su mirada café y posó sus ojos en el rostro de ella, la mirada azul de ella parecía opacada por el deseo. La boca entreabierta y el cabello desordenado la hacían ver aún más hermosa. Pero para Shikamaru algo faltaba así que volviéndose a inclinar sobre ella tomó el kunai de su mesita de noche y cortó el listón que sujetaba su cabello haciendo que sus largas hebras doradas se esparcieran sobre la cama.

—Así está mejor —dijo él mientras contemplaba la atónita mirada de ella. Luego de improvisto volvió a besarle los pechos y una vez más descender por la extensión de su vientre. Cuando hubo llegado al borde de la falda otra vez se la desabotonó y lentamente empezó a deslizarla por las piernas de ella hasta removérsela por completo, dejándola expuesta y prácticamente desnuda ante él. La chica quiso cubrirse pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

Ahora lo único que quedaba en Ino era aquella delicada y pequeña prenda que cubría las partes más íntimas de la muchacha. Se sentía tan expuesta, tan vulnerable que no podía evitar sentir pudor. De pronto sintió su corazón latir con más violencia, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse ya que podía sentir a Shikamaru jugando con el borde superior de su prenda. Deslizaba un dedo debajo del elástico amenazando con llegar a su entrepierna pero luego se detenía y volvía. La parte baja del vientre de la rubia parecía más tenso que antes y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su interior. Pero Shikamaru seguía jugando lentamente y sin piedad con ella, tomándose su tiempo, como en todo. Y sin embargo tenía que admitir que el tortuoso juego de él era placentero.

Casi en un instante que a ella pareció escapársele el Nara introdujo su mano por completo debajo de la prenda, tocando con la punta de los dedos la entrepierna de ella.

—Aaahhh —jadeó la muchacha, Shikamaru sonrió y continuó acariciándole con suavidad la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Con delicadeza pasaba la yema de sus dedos por cada centímetro de piel de la muchacha. Delineando cada forma oculta, pliegue y hendidura. Ino seguía jadeando debajo de él y aferrándose con fuerza a la cama.

Pronto encontró el punto justo, centro de debilidades de la muchacha. Sabía que con sólo tocar allí podía hacerla gritar. Las respuestas del cuerpo de ella se lo confirmaban, por lo que siguió. Pronto Ino empezó a retorcerse involuntariamente, quería controlarse pero era como si el tacto de Shikamaru enviara pequeñas señales eléctricas a lo largo de su cuerpo que la obligaran a moverse así. Las manos le sudaban de tanto apretar las sábanas y pronto su piel empezó a poblarse de pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor. Mientras Shikamaru seguía tocándola en distintos puntos de su cuerpo donde él sabía hacía a Ino enloquecer. La rubia no podía comprenderlo, era como si el chico pudiera descifrarla fácilmente, como si fuera capaz de ver los puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo para luego estimularlos. Aunque era inexperto Shikamaru definitivamente sabía cómo y donde tocarla.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó abriendo los ojos de repente al sentir que él había introducido uno de sus dedos en ella. Cuando ella se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión de él, introdujo otro haciendo lentos movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Saliendo levemente y volviendo a entrar en ella. Entonces curvó ambos dedos, que permanecían en su interior, y tocó ejerciendo presión; el punto G de la chica. Ante esto Ino gritó una última vez y el moreno sintió su mano humedecer dándole señal de que el cuerpo de la rubia estaba listo, así que se incorporó y con delicadeza volvió a colocarse sobre ella acariciándole la piel a su paso.

—Ino —la contempló unos segundos, ella jadeaba agitada y todo su largo cabello se encontraba revuelto en la cama. Su rostro colmado de pequeñas gotitas de sudor— ¿Estás lista? —la cuestionó acariciándole la mejilla y depositándole suaves besitos en la nariz, frente, ojos, mejillas y finalmente boca.

—Si Shika —respondió esbozando una sonrisa tan sincera que los ojos de ella parecieron grabarse a fuego en la memoria del Nara. No comprendía porque pero sabía que jamás olvidaría esa expresión de ella.

Con suma lentitud él empezó a deslizarle por el muslo la pequeña prenda mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón y empezaba a quitarle toda ropa que pudiera aún vestirlo. Pronto ambos estaban completamente desnudos y expuestos al otro. Pero el pudor parecía haberse desvanecido.

Shikamaru con cuidado separó con sus rodillas las piernas de ella, podía sentir a Ino temblar debajo de él. No sólo de placer sino por la expectativa del momento. Y él mismo lo sentía, en su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que podría explotarle allí mismo. Su aparente calma ahora se había desvanecido y ahora los brazos que lo sostenían por encima de Ino parecían haber perdido sus fuerzas. Sus piernas le retemblaban. La rubia sonrió, en verdad Shikamaru se veía adorable viéndose tan expresivo y vulnerable frente a ella.

Estaba allí, a sólo unos centímetros de hacerla suya y sin embargo estaba muy conmocionado para continuar y es que no se había percatado de la magnitud de sus actos hasta ese preciso instante. Cuando se hizo evidente e innegable que el hecho sería consumado. Y ya no había marcha atrás.

Mientras Ino seguía sonriéndole y aunque sabía que ella también estaba asustada y nerviosa, en esos momentos, la rubia parecía tener más cordura que él.

—Shika —le susurró con dulzura, acariciándolo y rozando sus labios con los de él. Aún temblaba pero al parecer los besos de ella parecían calmarlo así que siguió besándolo, una y otra vez, hasta que lo sintió más y más cerca. Más próximo.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al sentirlo introducirse levemente en ella y él preocupado se apartó. Ino lo miró enternecida y lo abrazó susurrándole al oído que ella estaba bien y que por favor continuara.

Una vez más lo intentó, lentamente metiéndose en ella. Invadiendo su cuerpo, a cada centímetro que se hundía sentía inmensas descargas eléctricas recorrerlo por completo. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza, sus facciones se contraían en una indescriptible mueca de placer que a Ino le parecía infinitamente tierna. Verlo así, con sus sentimientos tan a flor de piel le erizaba a ella los vellos de la nuca.

Pronto se detuvo e Ino comprendió que había llegado hasta la delgada barrera de su virginidad. Shikamaru abrió sus ojos chocolate y los posó en las inmensas y profundas orbes de la chica. Ella asintió y él continuó.

—¡Ouch! —exclamó ante el dolor percibido en su interior. Podía sentir pequeñas gotas de un cálido líquido salir de su cuerpo. Sabía que era sangre pero no le importó, después de todo era completamente normal.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a sentirlo dentro suyo le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y él comprendiendo lo que la muchacha le indicaba empezó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia fuera con suma lentitud y delicadeza pues aún no sabía hasta que punto Ino se había adaptado a él. Pronto ella misma le exigió que acelerara y él gustoso obedeció.

En ese momento dejó de ver el cuarto a su alrededor, dejó su mente completamente en blanco. En sus pensamientos sólo estaba Ino, en el mundo sólo estaban ellos dos. Con cada envestida la sentía gemir debajo de él, con cada arremetimiento se sentía él mismo derretir. Abrió los ojos, sólo para contemplarla a ella. Ino permanecía recostada, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta soltando pequeños jadeos de placer.

Ella lo sentía muy dentro suyo, jamás había tenido tantas sensaciones juntas. Era como si se arremolinaran y condensaran en todo su ser. Lo percibía moverse, cada movimiento dentro y fuera de ella. Aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que Shikamaru estaba allí con ella. Ino lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras él seguía balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Shikamaru por su parte intentaba ahogar todo grito o gemido de placer. Ya no existía la cordura, el placer y los sentimientos evanescentes presentes en cada gesto, beso y movimiento nublaban sus sentidos. En aquel momento eran uno, en completa sincronía jamás imaginada. Finalmente la chica sintió su cuerpo relajarse tras un largo momento de tensión y Shikamaru supo que Ino había llegado. Aún así él siguió arremetiendo contra ella, las pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaban por su nariz y caían en el rostro de ella, no que a Ino le importara. Pronto él también lo sintió y sus brazos y piernas perdieron toda fuerza que pudiera quedarles y cayó rendido sobre el débil cuerpo de la muchacha.

Ino lo miró aún jadeando y le sonrió. En respuesta él esbozó una débil sonrisa y se abrazó a la chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Shikamaru —murmuró ella apartándole algunos mechones azabaches del rostro. El Nara aún no parecía recobrar la compostura.

—¿Qué? —jadeó, ella sonrió.

—Nada, sólo me gusta decir tu nombre.

—Pro... ble… mática.

Lentamente se incorporó, se deslizó fuera de ella y se acostó a su lado. Una vez que hubo recuperado parcialmente el aliento se giró y la miró. Ino sonrió, al parecer los ojos de Shikamaru se cerraban por sí solos ante el cansancio. Tenía que admitirlo, ella misma se sentía exhausta. Luego Shikamaru se volteó y miró el reloj; las 4:30. Y ante su descubrimiento no pudo evitar sino sonreír, a esa misma hora, hacía cinco semanas (seis viernes, seis lunas), había empezado todo. Entonces se volvió una vez más hacia la rubia y la abrazó, susurrándole al oído.

—Intentemos dormir algo —ella sonrió, lo besó y al cabo de unos segundos ambos yacían inmóviles y plácidamente dormidos. Entrelazados ambos cuerpos y enroscados en las enmarañadas sábanas de la cama de Shikamaru. Todo parecía un sueño, uno del que ninguno de los dos quería despertar.

Unos rayos de luz furtivos se introducían desde las cortinas de la ventana y los haces dorados del sol iluminaban directamente la mirada de ella. Forzándola a abrir los ojos.

Se despertó con pereza y sintió el brazo del moreno rodearle la cintura, supo entonces que todo estaba bien. Aquella había sido la primera vez en su vida y le había parecido todo tan magnífico. Lentamente se giró y contempló a su alrededor, todo era maravilloso. Estar aún ahí con él, recordar cada momento de la noche anterior. Shikamaru aún dormía así que simplemente lo admiró descansar, se veía tan bien, le parecía tan correcto tenerlo junto a ella. Y es que Ino no podía dejar de pensar en esas pequeñas cosas que te permitían escaparte del mundo, pequeños detalles que hacían de la vida bella. Definitivamente Shikamaru era una de esas cosas, quizá la más perfecta.

—¿Ino? —murmuró él abriendo con pesadez los ojos, la chica lo miró feliz y le sonrió.

—Lo siento ¿Te desperté Shika? —él negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó más cerca, junto a ella y volvió a abrazarla.

—No te arrepientes de nada ¿Verdad? —preguntó el moreno temeroso, la rubia lo miró incrédula y luego, en respuesta, depositó un fugaz beso sonoro en su frente.

—No, Shika —respondió la muchacha con tranquilidad y satisfecho Shikamaru recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Ino suspiró—. No cambiaría nada, ésta es la mejor sensación que jamás tuve. Estar aquí contigo.

—Lo sé, nunca creí que fuera posible —ella le dio un brusco golpe en la cabeza y él molesto gruñó.

—¿Y ahora que dije? —Ino volvió a acercarse a él y ésta vez lo besó con dulzura en la boca.

—Eres un tonto.

—¡Tsk! ¡Las mujeres son tan problemáticas que nunca las entenderé! —repuso él soltándola y recostándose boca arriba en la cama. Se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y del primer cajón sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

—¡¿Y eso a que va?! —exclamó la chica indignada a la par que el moreno encendía uno de los cigarros que ahora sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Que pasas tanto tiempo arreglándote y eligiendo ropa sólo para verte bien y yo creo que te ves mucho más hermosa así, desnuda y en mi cama —ella se sonrojó y rápidamente se arrojó a los brazos de él.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Nunca pensé que fueras capaz que decirme algo bonito —él la miró indignado y dio una larga y tendida pitada.

—¡Problemática!

—¿Tu madre no se enfadará si se entera que estuviste fumando aquí?

Shikamaru rió —Creo que se molestará más si se entera que estuvimos haciendo otra cosa aquí.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó indignada la muchacha por su falta de sutileza, el moreno simplemente encontró esto divertido. Luego y sorpresivamente él se sentó y se dispuso a salir de la cama pero Ino lo detuvo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, ella se sintió tonta pero quería que él lo supiera. Que para ella aquel momento era perfecto.

—Por favor Shikamaru. No te vayas, te necesito ahora.

—Ino sólo iba al baño —pero ella seguía sin soltarlo y él volvió a meterse entre las sábanas con la chica.

El moreno se acurrucó una vez junto a ella y la abrazó con ternura, la chica sonrió. Finalmente había encontrado un lugar seguro. Seguro de los males del mundo, seguro de todo aquello que pudiera lastimarla. Ni una sola lágrima. Allí junto a él, los peligros de la vida shinobi no existían. Era la primera vez y finalmente lo veía todo tan claro. Se sentía calma, que pertenecía allí, que por primera vez era verdaderamente feliz. Sin nada de que preocuparse.

Siempre había fingido fortaleza, y aunque en verdad fuera fuerte por naturaleza, por primera vez se dejaba ser completamente sincera. Ante los ojos de él, ella no tenía secretos.

De pronto no supo porqué pero sus ojos se abarrotaron de lágrimas y Shikamaru simplemente la contempló sorprendido y preocupado.

—Ino ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —de pronto, entre llanto y llanto empezó a reír haciendo que el Nara se sintiera aún más confuso que antes. Realmente nunca sería capaz de descifrar a las mujeres y menos aún a Ino. Ella siempre sería una caja de sorpresas para él, y él nunca querría menos de la chica.

—Es… que… —el Nara ahora limpiaba con delicadeza los delgados rastros de agua y sal en el rostro de Ino. La rubia seguía balbuceando entre sollozo y sonrisa. El estado de dicha en el que se encontraba la colmaba— estoy muy feliz Shika.

Con delicadeza la aferró aún más contra su cuerpo sintiéndola sollozar en su pecho desnudo. Podía acariciar la espalda expuesta de la chica, la suavidad de su piel aterciopelada era simplemente deliciosa. Tenerla allí entre sus brazos, vulnerable y entregada completamente a él era una experiencia que jamás había sentido en su vida y sin embargo era lo más maravilloso. Sentir latir sus corazones al unísono, sus respiraciones sincronizadas. Los recuerdos de su noche juntos grabados a fuego en la piel, en cada caricia, cada beso, cada entrega. En cada suspiro y susurro. Toda la esencia de Ino estaba impregnada en él así como el chico le había entregado a ella un fragmento de su alma. Ahora que lo sabía, ahora que la tenía con ella. Ahora que había algo de él en ella, y algo de ella en él. Ahora que finalmente estaban atados el uno al otro por algo más fuerte e invisible que una simple corporeidad. Ahora, se aseguraría de no perderla. Shikamaru lo sabía, jamás se permitiría que Ino se fuera de su lado.

—Shikamaru… ¿Por qué me abrazas tan fuerte? —preguntó la muchacha sintiendo el agarre de él fortalecerse y afianzarse alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Es solo… que no quiero que te vayas Ino —ella sonrió y lo besó. En aquel inocente y sincero roce de labios ardía cada uno de los sentimientos que aquella noche se habían expresado.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

FIN


End file.
